


Two Slaves 如履薄冰

by racifer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg成为Doctor Cuddy的所有物已有多年，他早已习惯于日常的一切，但他的生活因Doctor Foreman和他的新奴隶——Jimmy的到来而天翻地覆。当主人们在工作中逐渐亲密起来的时候，两名奴隶也走到了一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Slaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512574) by [Tailkinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailkinker/pseuds/Tailkinker). 



> 这是一篇Slavery AU架空文，包含其中所有日常——各式体罚，一些未经详述的、主人对奴隶的强暴行为等等。

“Greg，Doctor Foreman从今天开始工作——他的办公室在我的隔壁。我们会共同进行医院的改造工作。他有他自己的奴隶，我需要你保证那个奴隶了解事物的具体位置，以及在我的医院里他该如何举止得当。”

Doctor Cuddy扣上了最后一颗衬衫扣子，抬起胳膊让她的奴隶给她穿上外套。他拿着衣服走过来，顺从地为她穿上，但她瞥到了他的表情，满脸阴沉。

“别皱眉头，Gregory，这很难看。我确信帮助一个新奴隶熟悉医院的道路，对于你的能力来说算不上什么难事。”

她整了整她的紧身外套，在镜子前面打量着自己。是的，她看起来已经打理停当了。董事会终于批准了医院的大修计划，包括所有程序和建筑上的改造，以及新建的医疗翼。他们同时引进了一位年轻的医生，因他的创新思想而在东海岸名声渐起。她面试过Doctor Foreman，并且认为他会非常适合这份工作。她还知道，他出身贫困，他在搬到新泽西不久前才第一次拥有一个奴隶。在管教奴隶上，他可能会需要一些帮助，如果那个奴隶像Greg一样总是麻烦缠身的话。但是公平地讲，也没有几个奴隶像Greg这样与众不同。

她扫了一眼她的奴隶，他正安静地站在角落中，没像他应该做的那样低头、手背在身后。虽说如果他真那么做的话，她大概都会惊奇的。她从未期许过Greg变成一个完美的奴隶，但她的确希望他能做到令行禁止。多数时候他总是应付了事。

她是在上大学的时候得到Greg的，是她父母送给她的离家礼物。自那之后，他一直跟在她身边，从医学院，到实习生，再到每一个职位上。他很高，即使她穿上超高的高跟鞋，他超过六英尺的高度也能俯视她相对较矮的身量。他最明显的特点就是他蓝得惊人的双眼，总有机敏与智慧闪烁其中。他年轻时还很擅长运动，在医学院的时候，她常常让他去比赛，给她赢回了不少钱。几年前，他右腿的一处梗死让他痛苦不已，到了现在，他已经跛得很厉害了。

她的朋友们总劝她摆脱掉这个又老又瘸的奴隶，找一个更年轻、更灵巧的来，但她从未这样做过。Greg有许多潜藏的天赋，在她看来，他无比珍贵。他只是需要被严格管理，以及长期稳固的训诫。幸好，他的残疾也给了她一个有力的手段来掌控他。

她卧室衣柜的最上一格里面放着他的药，她抬起手拿下了那个瓶子。她注意到他的眼睛紧盯着她的每一个动作，不由得对自己微笑了一下。是的，现在Greg越来越好控制了。

她倒出他一天需要服用的剂量，然后把它们装进了她的上衣口袋，只留下一粒，递给他。

“你的药，Greg。”

他快步走上前拿过那颗药，小心地看着她，直到她点头默许，才抬手把苦涩的药片丢到嘴里嚼碎，咽下每一粒小碎片。她有些不自在地看着这幅场景。不知道他怎么能忍受那种苦味，然而从另一方面来说，她也从没对维柯丁上瘾过。

他紧张的身体放松了几分，脸上的皱纹也仿佛少了几条。但她知道这些都只是药物在心理上的作用，止痛药不会那么快地起效，即使他嚼碎了再吞下去也一样。她依旧站在原地等待着，直到最后，他抬头看了她一眼，然后微微地低下了头。

“谢谢您, ma'am,。”他至少听起来像是真心的。

“如我所言，Gregory——我期望你能够对那个新奴隶有所帮助。”

“是的, ma'am.”他盯着她的上衣口袋，里面装着他今天的药量。她知道他明白了她的意思。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当她走进办公室的时候，Doctor Foreman坐在办公桌前的一张舒服的扶手椅上等着她。一个奴隶端正地跪在他身边。她一进门，Doctor Foreman就回过头来看到了她，站了起来，而那个奴隶依旧跪在地上。做得很对。

“Doctor Foreman，”Cuddy走上前握了握他的手，而Greg径直走向她的办公桌后，拄着拐杖站着，准备好遵从她的指令。因为他的腿伤疼得太厉害，平常她就不让他照例跪着了——但在惩罚时她依旧会这样要求。“要不要先喝杯咖啡？”

Foreman重新坐下，舒服地靠在椅背上。“如果你想的话，我的奴隶可以搞定。”

“我的奴隶，Greg，今天会帮助你的奴隶熟悉医院地形、各项规章制度以及他的任务。这层楼的咖啡机不太好用，但是Greg很会用——我肯定他可以把诀窍教给……”她看向那个自她进门以来一动都没动过的奴隶。

“他叫Jimmy，”Foreman弹了下舌头，那个奴隶立刻抬起头，望向他的主人。“Jimmy，跟着Greg，他会带你熟悉一下。我们都要咖啡。”

那个奴隶顺从地站了起来，Cuddy注意到他的身材不错，长相略显稚气，虽然她认为他没有看上去那么年轻。他的头发精心打理过，眼睛是惹人喜欢的巧克力色。Foreman把他打扮得就像他自己一样时尚，穿着定制的裤子和衬衫，带着很宽的银项圈。

“我想夸夸您的奴隶，他真的很迷人。”她对他微笑着说道。她不知道Foreman会不会介意分享奴隶。那个奴隶脸红得厉害，看上去对她的赞美慌张失措。他的反应着实让她开心了一下。Foreman看了他一眼，然后转眼看向依旧站在她身后的Greg，她忧伤地耸了耸肩。

“Greg有另外一些很有用的才能。Greg，你可以去泡咖啡了，回来之后，带着Jimmy在医院里到处转转。带上你的寻呼机了吗？”看他点点头，她继续说道，“等我需要你回来的时候会呼你，好好带他看一看，从明天开始，Jimmy要能自己找到所有该去的地方。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg跛行着出了Cuddy的办公室，回头看了一眼，确保那个新奴隶还跟着他。

“快点，别让那位贵夫人等着，她的‘现在’可不是说着玩的。”他敏捷地躲闪开急诊室里拥挤的人群，谨慎地不碰到他们任何一个人，并且一直低着头，快速地走进了急诊室后面员工专用的小厨房。他一边往杯子里加东西，一边看向他沉默的同伴。

“你是准备帮忙，还是就想漂漂亮亮地站在那儿当摆设，Jim宝贝儿？”

“Jimmy，他们叫我Jimmy，”那个奴隶平静地说道，显然他会说话。

“是啊，可我不是他们。”Greg抬起头，那个奴隶还站在原地不动，就像生了根的木头似的。“你想让我叫你什么？”

那个新奴隶惊讶得张大了嘴，只是直直地瞪着他。Greg翻了个白眼，他真不知道这白痴有什么问题——还是他真就是个白痴。但他可不准备傻站在这儿等他回过神来，他也不想因为这傻奴隶没好好干活而让自己挨板子。他转向咖啡机，泡好了两杯咖啡。

“James，我原来叫James。”那个奴隶的声音很柔软，有些犹豫，就好像他从没为自己想过、或者说过什么——而且毫无疑问，他就是没这样做过。他听上去有些被吓到了，就好像他是第一次想起自己叫什么一样。

“很好，就是James了。”Greg拿起Cuddy的那杯咖啡，往里吐了口唾沫，然后拿勺子搅了搅。James看着他。Greg把Foreman的那杯递给他。

“该你了。”

他以为James会就地晕过去，但他只是像金鱼似的张了张嘴，然后不太坚定地说道：“你不能这么做。”

“我当然能——谁会知道？你不会告诉别人的，是不是，James？”

James又看了他好一会儿，然后慢慢露出一个犹疑的微笑，往Foreman的咖啡里也吐了一口，然后飞快地四下看了看，好像害怕Foreman会突然出现似的。

Greg举起拳头等着和他碰一下，就像他曾经看到那些医生和其他员工做的那样。

“我的好哥们，James。”

James只是睁大了眼睛看着他，Greg叹了口气，放下了手。

“没事了。”

Greg转过拐角，抓起几块饼干，先往嘴里扔了一块，三口两口下肚，然后把剩下的胡乱堆在一个小盘子里，把咖啡和饼干都放在托盘上。他把拐杖夹在腋下，端着托盘刚准备转身，就感觉到一只手坚定地抓住了他的胳膊。

“我来拿，会轻松一些。”

Greg有些讶异地抬头看了他一眼，然后耸了耸肩，让他接过了托盘。“好啊，就是小心别把这操蛋玩意掉了。Cuddy女主人在外面立了根好鞭笞柱，而且她一点都不吝惜用它。”

James用力咽了口吐沫，严肃地点了点头。他小心地端着托盘保持平衡，就好像托着的是他的命一样。当他们穿过大厅的时候，James突然停下了脚步，Greg险些撞在他身上。

“看着点走路，你个白痴。”他有些好奇地发现James正盯着惯常的医院场景，脸上阴云密布。“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是不喜欢医院而已。”James说道，然后继续稳稳地大步走向前方，就好像他已经完全知道了该怎么回到Cuddy的办公室一样。Greg跟在他身后，一丝微笑爬上了他的嘴角。关于James，有一件事他已经知道了，那就是他绝不是个无聊的人。


	2. Chapter 2

James跟着Greg，在医院里飞快地穿行而过。对于一个有明显身体残疾的奴隶来说，他走得相当快，虽然他跛得很厉害，大部分体重都压在撑着的那根简单的拐杖上。

James还没怎么接触过奴隶训诫机构之外的奴隶。Doctor Foreman两周前从那里买走了他，显然是为了庆祝他得到了这家医院的任命。

“嘿，叫你呢！Greg！”一个声音响起。James有些惊慌地四下看去，一个穿着白大褂的男人从他们刚经过的办公室门口走出来，手里拿着一份文件。James赶紧按规矩低头跪下，但他从眼角看到Greg依旧站着。

“Doctor Chase，”Greg说道，语气礼貌但随意，就好像他和那个人是平等的一样。James等着那个人责打Greg，但他没有，而是抬手揉了揉James的头发。

“这孩子是谁，Greg？他挺漂亮的。抬头看着我，男孩。”

James顺从地抬起头，看到了一个年轻的医生，长得不错，脸上带着渴望的微笑。

“他是Doctor Foreman的人，他和Doctor Cuddy一起工作。”

Doctor Chase看上去有些失望。“哦，是的，我想起那条备注了。不知道他喜不喜欢分享。”他又揉了揉James的头发，然后轻轻地拽了一下他的项圈。James试着保持在原地不动，努力忽视那阵席卷过他的全身的恐惧战栗。

“您想让我做什么？我现在应该带着James在医院里参观。”Greg依旧用礼貌的语气问道，但带着些情绪。或许是轻蔑。James看着Doctor Chase，不知道他会不会注意到这个。但他好像没有留心。

“需要你看看这个病例。我们束手无策了，病人已经危在旦夕，而且还在继续恶化。到办公室里来，有一些扫描片要看。”Doctor Chase转向James说道，“你，在门外等着。”他指了指门旁边的一处地方。因为没有允许他站起来的指令，James迅速爬了过去，在那里重新跪好，低下头，双手背在身后。

Doctor Chase最后轻拍了一下James的头，然后走进了办公室。

“要是有人过来问，告诉他们你是Doctor Foreman的人，”Greg跛着走过他身边的时候对他说道，“他们就会走的。”

Greg走进办公室，关上门，留James独自待在走廊里。他依旧为刚才听到的事情感到困惑。为什么一位医生会向一个奴隶请求医学帮助？

过了几秒钟，他听见门内的叫喊声，不由得紧张起来。Greg被惩罚了？他之前确实有些失礼，没有在自由人面前跪下。James希望无论发生什么他都不要被卷入其中，Doctor Foreman今早警告过他在医院里要谨言慎行，不要做任何给主人丢脸的事情。这个职位对他很重要，是他的第一个高层管理职位。James也听说这是他第一次买回一个奴隶。在之前的那家医院里，其他的一些医生已经让Doctor Foreman大概了解了该怎样训诫他的奴隶，他过去的上司对此尤为热心，甚至让James脱了裤子撑在桌边，然后在James曾经毫无伤痕的屁股上演示该如何“正确”使用木桨和藤条。

James在听到开门声的时候颤抖了一下，但没有离开他的位置。他听到了Greg跛行的脚步声。

“起来吧，白痴。”Greg粗哑地说道，听上去有些生气，“还要观光呢。”

James不确定在被一个自由人安排在这里之后，他能不能听从另一个奴隶的命令走开。他小心地站了起来，注意到似乎没有Doctor Chase出现的迹象。

“我……我不应该在没有许可的情况下离开……”他看到Greg已经准备按照惯常的样子迈起步子，连忙犹豫地说道。Greg回过头来看着他，满脸怒意，但他最终只是叹了口气。

“你真是可怜又可悲，他们真的给你打上印子了是不是？从训诫所出来多久了？”

“两周，”他差点要加上“sir”，直到想起来对面的也是个奴隶。

“是啊，还是个雏儿呢。你是被‘洗脑’的？”

James羞愧地点了点头。只有重罪犯才会被洗脑，变成奴隶。他不知道自己之前是谁，也不知道自己做了什么，但成为奴隶是他的惩罚。他知道被洗脑的奴隶是地位最低的，如果奴隶们也有资格讲什么地位的话。

但他并没有在Greg眼中看到嫌恶，却看到了好奇。一双锐利的蓝眼睛扫视着他。

“知道你之前是谁吗？”

James摇了摇头。有的时候，会有什么念头在脑子里一闪而过，或者看到似乎熟悉的事物，但没什么能具体回忆起来的。当Greg问他名字的时候，问他喜欢被叫做什么的时候，他第一次想起了‘James’这个答案。

就像他是在训诫所里出生的一样，他的头脑一片空白。他曾经和一个宿舍的其他洗脑者一起经历严酷的训练，为了成为一个完美的奴隶。他还学了怎样说话和阅读，以及做简单的运算，全部在严格的纪律下进行。然后是一些实际生活的训练，让他学会了该怎样照料他的主人们。对于外面的世界他一无所知。

“那么，我可以给你一点小小的自由。当Cuddy女主人说你要做什么的时候，你得干到最好。至于那边的那个袋鼠庸医，”Greg朝办公室的方向比划了一下，“只是个小人物。现在走吧。”

James顺从地走在Greg身边，连回头再看一眼办公室都没有。

“为什么那位医生想见你？”他问道。Doctor Chase不可能是因为他想让Greg为他做些什么、或者想惩罚他才想见他的。看上去更像是他想问Greg一些关于患者的意见。自从James变成奴隶之后，还没有人问过James的意见，或者任何想法。

Greg看着他，露出一个自得的微笑。“他想要我的意见。”

“但你不是医生，你是奴隶。”James惊讶地说道，几乎忘了委婉的表达。

“别开玩笑，我哪儿露馅了？是这个小小的时尚挂件吗？”Greg指了指他戴着的那个简单的黑色皮革项圈，比James的那个细，也没那么显眼，好像他的主人不需要那么明确的证明一样。

“我不做文书工作，但我比那儿的那些蠢货们知道的医学知识更多。每次他们犯蠢的时候就得找人帮忙。那个袋熊小子被人当成炙手可热的诊断学专家，他们给了他各种奇怪的、没人诊断得出来的病例。在他没办法的时候，也就是说大多数时候，他会找我帮忙。”

一个奴隶被正常人寻求医学上的帮助，一个奴隶显然比一个受过高级训练的医生知道得更多。James的脑子飞快地转着。他想问Greg许多更多的问题。他是个让人着迷的奴隶。James认识的其他奴隶都是训诫所里被洗脑的人，而他们也都对外界一无所知。他们所有人都只知道他们不容于社会，他们的行为太过恶劣，以至于只能强制抹去他们的记忆，让他们重新变成对社会有用的人——以奴隶的身份。每一个奴隶都有他自己的价值，他们能做的不仅仅是帮助他们的主人，这个认知让James又是惊惧又是激动。或许他还能拥有更多自己的生活。

他抬头看的时候，发现Greg已经走在他前面好远了，连忙跟了上去。

“你怎么会学到那么多医学知识的？是Doctor Cuddy教你的吗？”

Greg轻蔑地哼了一声。“Cuddy甚至连缝线都缝不好，她一路直升管理层，却还让我留在身边是有原因的。她老爸和她那泼妇娘在她上大学的时候买了我。我跟她一起上她所有的课，这样她就不用自己背书包，或者擦她自己的屁股，而且可以拿我在那些和她一样头脑空空的朋友们面前炫耀一番。我必须在学习上帮助她，也就是说我也得学那些东西。”Greg满足地微笑道，“结果我比她做得好多了。”

“然后她就让你帮助这里的医生们了？”

“我第一次帮她解决病例是在她还是个实习生的时候；那傻婊子差点把老家伙干掉。当时我就在那儿，于是决定说些话来救他的命。”Greg脸上的微笑消失了。“那是她第一次鞭打我。当然她以前也拿藤条抽过我，但那次她把我吊起来打。我让她在她的同事面前丢脸了，所以她公开地鞭打我，然后让我在后两周时间里，只要进入她工作的房间，就必须带上口塞。再然后她告诉我，只要我想，就可以给出诊断意见，但只能在私下的场合。这样，她得了名声，而我不用挨鞭子。”

“她现在还会惩罚你吗？”

“只在我错了的时候。”那微笑又回来了，“我不经常出错。”

Greg停在了一扇门外，James看向四周——他太过专注于他们的谈话，以至于完全没注意到他们是何时从满是患者的地方穿过来的。他的周围充斥着喧嚣的人群，护士们和其他工作人员走来走去，有些人似乎迷路了。没有人注意到这两个奴隶，这让James欣喜万分。

“医院最好的地方就在于人满为患，没有人注意到谁是这里的而谁不是。”Greg看着那扇门说道。“奴隶们甚至不会被注意到，就像你一样。”

James本来还在四处张望，但现在他的注意力又转回了Greg身上。他本以为这也是参观的一部分，但他不认为病房也包含在内。Greg对他飞快地咧嘴一笑，然后推开了门，自然地走了进去。

James有两个选择，在房间外面突兀地站着（而且多半会出卖Greg的行踪）；或者跟着另一个奴隶，希望他知道他在做什么。他没有细想，就跟着Greg走进了屋子。

-第二章完-


	3. Chapter 3

两个奴隶跪在办公桌前，Foreman站在他们身后，而Cuddy坐在桌子后面。两个奴隶的双手都被拷在背后，Greg戴着口塞。

“Greg。你进了病房，在未经允许、无人看守的情况下，并且和患者家属与医院员工发生了口角。在此之前，你也已经收到了不止一次对于这类行为的警告。我允许你在非正式场合给出参考意见，但并没有给予你直接与患者接触的许可，除非经过特别安排。你会接受二十鞭，以及48小时的禁闭作为惩罚。”

她处理完自己的奴隶，忽略了他眼中意图争辩的神色，然后转向了另一个奴隶。

“Jimmy，我明白你只是跟着Greg而已，就像你被告知的那样。但你也同样违反了医院的规定。你本应意识到，自己在未经许可的情况下，不能进入患者的病房。这一次，我把你交由你的主人处理。”她转向Foreman，“不知您是否介意，Doctor Foreman？”

“当然不，”他走到Jimmy的身后，一只手按在他的肩膀上。“您想让我在这里惩罚他，还是去其他的地方？”他问Cuddy。她看向那个奴隶，他看起来吓坏了。很好，下一次他就会三思而后行的。这也是个展示她能力的好机会，让他和他的主人看到，她的管理严明而完善。

“这里就好——Greg可以看着，看看他让Jimmy受了多少苦——虽然我很怀疑他会不会在意。”

Foreman点点头，打开了他的奴隶的手铐，然后在他的肩膀上拍了一下。“趴到桌子上，脱掉裤子，Jimmy。”

Jimmy手脚并用地爬到桌旁，然后站起来，解开裤子，拉到脚踝处。当他把手放到内裤上的时候，他犹豫了一下，因而收获了打在屁股上的一巴掌，以及Foreman毫不留情的指令。他把它也拽了下去。Cuddy扫了他一眼；James的“天分”不错，虽然在他软着的时候不好做出太确定的评价。她想让Foreman分享他，但现在不是谈这个的时机。她看着那奴隶在桌旁慢慢弯下腰，起身拿开了一些碍事的文件，然后又坐了回去。

Doctor Foreman四下看了看，她挥手指向一个角落，那里放着她为Greg、以及医院里其他需要管教的奴隶们准备的藤条和桨。

Foreman选了一支较长的桨，很有分量，Cuddy点了点头。可怜的Jimmy，他会记住这感觉的，虽然他完全是被Greg所连累，但惩罚能让他又快又直接地长长记性。不管是宠物还是奴隶，在他们翅膀硬了之前纠正所有的不当行为总是好的。她点头示意Foreman继续。

第一板拍击下来的时候，Jimmy颤抖着痛呼了一声，他的双眼刚刚遇上她的目光，就慌忙转开了视线。第六下的时候他哭了，眼泪从脸颊上滑落，但他没有躲开，或是做出任何反抗，只是趴在那儿承受着。她看向Greg；他正用一种古怪的眼神注视着Jimmy。有意思。她又看向Foreman，发现他相当乐在其中。有些主人不喜欢让他们的奴隶挨打，但那是训练出一个举止得当的奴隶的必需手段。她看得出Foreman绝不是那种人。虽然他看上去相当冷静，但她注意到了他兴奋的迹象。抽打Jimmy让他起兴了。她原以为他是个无趣的人，或许在更深层面上他不止如此。

第十二下，Jimmy终于失声痛哭起来，期间夹杂着微弱而痛苦的呻吟声。她看向Foreman的双眼，轻轻点了点头。于是Foreman停了下来，抓着Jimmy的头发让他抬起头，扫了一眼他的样子，似乎很是满意，就松手放开了他，拍了一下他红肿的臀瓣。

“提上裤子，Jimmy，然后到墙角冲墙跪着，等我们结束。如果让我听见你出一声，我就封住你的嘴，听到了吗？”

Jimmy点了点头，眼泪还在缓缓地从他的脸上滑落。Foreman在他屁股上又加了一巴掌。“去吧。”

他们看着他爬到墙角，在那里安静地跪好。

“抱歉他第一天来就闯了祸。我保证这不会再发生了，Doctor Cuddy。”Foreman说道。

她摆了摆手，示意他不必道歉。“他刚到这里，有些混乱在所难免。我恐怕Greg才是罪魁祸首。”她看着Greg，他依旧跪在原地，口塞让他什么都说不出来。她知道他讨厌戴口塞，这当然就是她这么做的原因。

“他经常擅闯病房吗？”Foreman问道，“从法律意义上来说，这很危险。如果有患者投诉，他会被政府没收的。”

就像她不知道一样。她也曾经不得不买通患者，在Greg越界、而那些人又想捞些快钱的时候。

“Greg知道不经允许不能进入病房。他也知道该怎么申请许可——只是不常这么做罢了。我恐怕Greg的常识和自控力都少得可怜，毫无疑问这就是他成为奴隶的原因。”

她看到Greg猛地抬起了头，目光灼灼。她注意到了那些迹象：看来他想出了病因。很好。她绕过办公桌走到他身边，压下他的头，把口塞解了下来。口塞很大，他的下巴都僵了，试了几次也没能说出话来。她从桌上拿起一瓶水递到他嘴边，允许他喝了几口。

“你要说话，Greg？”

“是……是的，Ma’am。”他说道，显然在尽全力保持礼貌的语气。“我知道病人出什么问题了。就像您说的——只是常识。”

她完全不知道他在说什么，但她拿起手机拨通了Chase的号码，将手机切换成扬声器模式，放在了Greg身边的地板上，因为他的手还被拷在身后。

Chase接通电话之后和Greg展开了一场唇枪舌战。她听着Greg用一种轻快而权威的语气描述着患者的诊断，这与他被拷着双手跪在她桌前的景象产生了一种颇有趣味的对比。

看到Foreman目不转睛地盯着Greg，她笑了，Greg的能力常常会让第一次见识到的人惊讶无比。社会上通常认为，奴隶们大抵蠢笨而单调，可以被指导着做一些微不足道的事情，并且没有能力照顾自己。然而事实上，她发现奴隶们有着不同的个性和能力，Greg尤为明显。越聪明、越自主的奴隶就越有用，但需要他们的主人更多的管束。管教奴隶是有方法的，自从她得到Greg之后，她就一直在练习。

“Greg可以说是某种程度上的医学专家，Doctor Foreman，他跟着我上大学，以及医学院，受到过系统的教育——虽然他一点临床经验都没有。”Greg终于结束了对话，她拿起手机对Chase说了几句，确认他明白要做些什么，然后满意地挂掉电话，朝Greg点点头。

“做得好，Greg。”她走到门边，告诉她的助手叫保安来，处理Greg的惩罚问题。

“我救了他的命。”Greg争辩道。又是一个逾矩的行为，但这次，现在，她暂且饶过他。

“正确诊断患者是你的义务，Greg，而且是很重要的一项义务。如果你做不到，我就会卖掉你，我想你很清楚这一点。你不会因为做好本职工作就受到特殊照顾，而坏了规矩就要受罚。”她拿起口塞，他咬牙反抗了一阵，但最终还是不情愿地张开了嘴。她把口塞在他的脑后扣好，“对于一个奴隶来说，了解规矩是很重要的。你需要经常提醒他们。”她对Foreman说道。

两个保安走了过来，她指了指Greg。

“二十鞭，然后四十八小时禁闭。给他处理好伤口，但别给他止痛药。带他出去，把他准备好，我很快就到。”

守卫们把Greg拖出了她的办公室。Cuddy看向仍跪在角落里的Jimmy。

“你想带Jimmy出去看看吗？我们通常会让尽可能多的奴隶们来看。”她微笑着说道，“这似乎有利于他们专心工作。”

Foreman也微笑起来，低头看着Jimmy，说道：“我想这是个非常好的主意。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James安静地跪在Doctor Foreman的脚边，感到膝下的混凝土冰冷而生硬。虽然带着手铐，但他还是握紧了双手，一直低着头。这是个小庭院，三面都是墙，前来围观的有几个自由人，还有八个奴隶。他知道，他们要么是医院职员的私人奴隶，要么是归医院所有的奴隶。他们都像他一样跪在第一排，能够毫无遮挡地看到鞭笞的所有细节。

James觉得自己快吐了。他从没见过一个奴隶被当众鞭打。在训诫所的时候偶尔会有奴隶被藤条或桨抽打，但James从来没有经历过。他只是在训练中学到过，奴隶可以被鞭打，但这还是他第一次看到。

Greg上半身的衣服被脱掉，他赤裸的胸膛在穿庭而过冷风中微微颤抖着。James离得太近了，近到几乎能看到他背上横亘着的那些褪了色的、苍白的伤痕。Greg曾经被鞭打过，或许还被打过很多次。

他紧握的双手又一次被拷上，绑在鞭笞柱的顶端，高高地举起。他面对着柱子，双腿稍稍分开。

Doctor Cuddy念出了他受罚的原因，以及具体的惩罚，然后拿过鞭子。这是一柄九尾鞭，James发现自己一直在死死盯着那条鞭子，看着那些即将抽打在Greg身上的条带。

“抬起头来，奴隶们，”Doctor Cuddy命令道。他和其他人一起慢慢抬起了头，直直望向贴着柱子站着的Greg。

他原以为Doctor Cuddy会亲自实施惩罚，但她没有，而是把鞭子递给了一个守卫。

一切都发生得太快了。鞭子重重地落在Greg的背上，他含混地痛呼起来，弓起了背。然后鞭子又一次落了下来，每一下都比之前来得更快更狠。几鞭之后他的皮肤就变成了红色，上面浮现出鞭痕和血印来。James想转开视线，想低下头，但他不得不抬着头，见证着Greg经受这极大的折磨。Greg的身上覆满了汗水，他的头一直低垂着，只有在每一次鞭子落下的时候才高高地扬起，然后又低落回去。James全身发抖，他想站起来，想跑过去把Greg救下，想结束他的痛苦。他一定是动了，因为Foreman有些诧异地低头看向他。

“别动，Jimmy。这是Greg应得的。”

在二十鞭之后，守卫放下了鞭子。解脱感瞬间冲刷过James的身体。他感觉天旋地转，恶心反胃，几乎要晕过去。Greg的背上散布着条条鞭痕，血迹斑斑，他倒在柱子上，不停地颤抖着。

而他还在看着，看着Greg被解下来，被几个守卫推搡着走出去。James跟着他的身影转过头，想知道他们到底把他带去了哪里。Doctor Cuddy说过“禁闭室”。

“站起来，James，我们要回家了。”Doctor Foreman说道。有那么一阵子，James只是抬头看着他，就像失了魂似的。Foreman皱起了眉头。“起来，James，现在！还是你又想挨板子了？”

他笨拙地站了起来，依旧感到头重脚轻。他的屁股还因为那顿拍打而疼痛不已，他不想再来一次了。而且他绝对不想像Greg那样被鞭打。

Doctor Foreman带着他来到Doctor Cuddy隔壁的办公室。

“我要在这里工作，你会和我一起。把那边的那些文件整理好，”他指了指桌角的一堆。“我今晚要把那些看完。你浪费了我的时间，还有Doctor Cuddy的时间，浪费了很多。我本来期待你能做得更好，Jimmy。”

“我很抱歉，sir。”James低声说道，拿起那些文件。他听到了自己声音里的颤抖，感觉羞愧不已。Greg绝不会像他一样害怕。

Doctor Foreman叹了口气。“我肯定你是被Greg连累的。他对你不是什么好影响，Jimmy。我要经常和Doctor Cuddy一起工作，所以你会常和Greg接触。你不想最后变成他那个样子，是不是？你也不想被带回训诫所，让他们再给你洗一次脑对吧？他们就是这样对待那些行为恶劣的奴隶的。”

“不想，sir。”James小声说道。他永远不想再回到那个地方，当然，他也不想再被洗脑。他已经没剩下多少自我了，而仅剩的这些，他一点点都不想失去。

“那么就看你自己的表现了。现在把文件装到我的包里，我们走。”

James装好那些文件，帮他的主人穿上大衣，然后把所有的东西都拿到了Doctor Foreman的车上。

等他套上奴隶束具、在车后座上难受地坐下之后，他回想着他一天的生活。今天的确过得很糟糕，但他认识了另一个奴隶。一个有趣的奴隶，一个给了他希望、让他看到事情可以变得不一样的奴隶。他很高兴能有更多机会与Greg一起工作——他肯定，自己会从他身上学到很多东西的。


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Foreman的洗衣机旁边铺着一块毯子，James就睡在上面。洗衣间又小又窄，地板冰冷无比。即使是在训诫中心的宿舍里，他至少也还有张床睡，虽然和旁边的奴隶只隔几公分，倒不是说在那儿他能有多少时间睡觉。他的时间表排的满满的——从早上四点开始，连续十六个小时固定的训练和工作，然后才有再一次躺下的机会。他们被教育道，人们都希望奴隶每天工作十六个小时，或许除了两顿饭的时间。这样的时间安排是为了让他们做好准备。

James认为，Doctor Foreman绝对是十六小时工作制的拥护者。James每天四点起床，开始他一天的工作。他的第一项任务就是把他自己、和他睡过的地方都收拾干净。他小心地叠起毯子，放到头顶的架子上，然后打扫干净这片地方，确保没有留下一丝他存在过的痕迹。

然后他走向健身器材。他的主人给他定下了一系列的训练和锻炼，他必须每天都做，以保持他的好身材。他走上跑步机，匀速跑了三十分钟。

在做完这些之后，他换下穿着的平角裤，在水池里彻底地把自己洗干净。他当然没有得到使用Doctor Foreman的淋浴的许可，而在这小小的公寓里也没有其他洗的地方。他用Doctor Foreman的一条旧毛巾擦干身子，转过身去，能堪堪看到自己的屁股，依旧因为昨天的拍打而泛红，但上面没有血印子，只有几块瘀痕。他注意到上面有一些擦伤，暗自提醒自己不要坐下，如果他想好受一些的话。

等他擦干身上之后，他把水池清洗干净，毛巾挂起来晾干。他没有穿上他的好衣服，如果他在搞卫生的时候把它们弄脏了，Doctor Foreman会生气的。他现在穿的是自己之前的旧裤子和短袖衬衫。

醒来的第二个小时，他洗了衣服，然后把公寓里需要清洁的东西都擦洗了一遍，为Doctor Foreman煮好一壶咖啡，准备好做早餐的食材。

六点正，他走进Doctor Foreman的卧室，在他的床边跪下，等着服侍Doctor Foreman——如果他要求的话。Doctor Foreman醒来的时候通常有需要，而James的义务之一就是解决他的需要。

他们在中心里教过他如何高效地完成这种事，当他用嘴吞没Doctor Foreman的勃起直到他高潮的时候，他不需要思考。在他的主人结束之后，他小心地咽下去，然后让自己放松，等到点头许可之后再站起来，趁着Doctor Foreman休息的时候回到厨房，准备早餐。

在Doctor Foreman吃饭的时候，James准备好他今天要穿的衣服，仔细地检查过，确保它们没有一丝褶皱。然后他为他的主人准备好毛巾、香皂和洗发液。

Doctor Foreman洗澡的时候他会收拾好卧室和厨房，然后跪在浴室等着他的主人洗完，帮他擦干。

当Doctor Foreman穿戴整齐之后，就到了早晨的训练时间了。Doctor Foreman要训练James做到对一系列无声指示做出回应，这样他的主人只要稍微做个手势，他就能完全明白他想要什么。一个动作是让James跪下，另一个是让他跟在他的主人身边，下一个是让他拿食物或者饮料来。每时每刻，James都必须保持完美的姿态。当他的主人在公众场合的时候，他就要成为他主人的装饰品，一个完美的奴隶，专注于主人每一秒的思想，联想到主人的需要。在训练的时候，Foreman会给他戴上一个宽项圈，让他不得不一直仰着头。James知道它很不舒服，并且庆幸自己不需要在平常也戴着它。

训练之后，Doctor Foreman让他脱掉身上的衣服，这样他就可以检查一番。他的主人坚持让他的奴隶从头到脚都光鲜亮丽。James在训诫所学过怎么打理自己，但即使是那里的要求，对Doctor Foreman来说还是不够好。他的脸上必须保持没有一点毛发，双手必须完全干净不留死角，他身上的其他地方也是一样。今天Doctor Foreman让他转过身，检查他的身后。

“疼吗？”他问道，一只手抚过那些擦伤和红肿。

“是的，sir，只有一点。”James诚实地回答道。他得到了重重的一巴掌作为回应，正打在他伤得最严重的地方。他瑟缩了一下，但Doctor Foreman扶住了他。

“别动，孩子。就是要疼。我第一天上班，你就让我在Doctor Cuddy面前难堪。我显然是太放纵你了。我知道你刚出训诫所，但这不是懈怠和违抗的借口。一个奴隶的行为映射着他的主人，我期望你今天在医院的表现能做到无可挑剔。”

“我会的，sir。”

Doctor Foreman又重重地抽了他一巴掌，比上一次还要重。这次James咬住了嘴唇，但一动也没动。

“去穿上衣服，快点，我不想迟到。”

James飞快地冲了过去，他早已准备好了，但还是焦虑地重新检查了一遍。衣服上的一点污迹都在给他的主人抹黑。当他走回客厅的时候，Doctor Foreman草草打量了他一眼，点了点头。James拿起Doctor Foreman的公文包，提着他的笔记本电脑，把它们都放到了车上。坐在后座上，他自己系上了束具，等待Doctor Foreman出门，开车带着他向医院驶去。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

到了医院之后，Doctor Foreman几乎没在他自己的办公室里待多久，就带着James走到了Doctor Cuddy的办公室。办公室里只有Doctor Cuddy一个人在，没有Greg的踪迹，当然。James本就没抱着能看到他的期望——毕竟他有48小时监禁，但他还是感到了一阵失望的酸楚。Doctor Foreman打了个响指，他毫不犹豫地跪下，等待指示。

“早上好，Doctor Cuddy，我想你休息得不错？”Doctor Foreman一边在椅子上坐下，一边问道。

“哦，我说了叫我Lisa就好，Eric，”Doctor Cuddy说道，“是的，我昨晚过得不错，虽然在没有帮助的情况下有些麻烦。Greg是不太听话，但他在房子里也挺有用的。”

“你想把Jimmy借去用一阵子吗？”Doctor Foreman问道，James畏缩了一下。他依旧在学习该怎么得体地服侍他自己的主人，仅仅是想到要去另一幢房子里、学一套新规矩，就够让他不安的了。而且他觉得Doctor Cuddy有点可怕，他还记得她下令鞭打和监禁Greg的时候那随意的语气。

Doctor Cuddy微微一笑，“哦，我可不想从你那儿抢走他。我知道你是前不久才把他买回来的，但已经有人在问我你是不是想分享他了。似乎他昨天在医院里吸引了不少人的目光。”

“我不想让Jimmy被那些事情分心，”Doctor Foreman摇了摇头，“我把他买回来是为了帮助我，不是给其他人玩的。”

“他是你的第一个奴隶？”

“我是在得到这份工作的时候买下他的，我知道你对工作很严格，而且这里事情又很多，Jimmy在这儿和家里都能帮上忙。说到这个……”Doctor Foreman勾了下手指，James的上身挺得更直了些，专心地看向他的主人。“咖啡，”Doctor Foreman知道他的奴隶没有分神，于是说道。他又做了个手势，James知道这是“起来”的意思。他站了起来，迅速走出了屋子，寻找他前一天去过的那个休息间。

在仔细地倒满了两杯咖啡之后，他停了下来，小心地向四周看了看，确保在视野之内没有第二个人的存在。他隐秘地微笑了一下，然后往两个杯子里都吐了一口。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

关押Greg的禁闭室是医院两间地下室的其中一间，离停尸房只隔一个走廊。这两间屋子陈设简陋，只是个临时关奴隶的地方，给他们仅够果腹的食物和水，然后锁上门。他从没在这里一次呆过两天以上。监牢里有一盏极亮的、从不熄灭的灯，屋角挂着一个老式的监控摄像头。Greg不知道是不是真有人会费心打开它。大多数人似乎都认为，一个奴隶被锁在这里两天不会造成什么危害。

这里没有任何家具，只有一个破烂的床垫和一张旧毯子，角落里的一个桶权充厕所——他放出去之后的第一件事就是把它拎出去清干净。医院里的一个实习医生扫了一眼他遍布鞭痕的背，然后开始清理伤口——几乎和鞭子抽上去的时候一样疼。然后他就被扔进了这里，依旧光着上身。在他身后，门砰地一声关上，上了锁。

如果没有那条“不给止痛药”的指令，他还真不会介意在这里呆着。他需要他的维柯丁。原因之一是他处于慢性疼痛当中，慢性就意味着每时每刻，而在他被关在这么一个小牢房里、没有任何东西让他分心的情况下，疼痛尤其显著。另一个原因就是，他对维柯丁上瘾，当然他不应该长期服用这样的药物，但显然，Cuddy终于找到了能掌控他的东西，而她只要控制住它就够了。他会拿到维柯丁，但如果她不想给，他就拿不到。

他知道他会在这里出现戒断反应，几个小时之后，他会疯狂地渴求药物，再过几个小时开始发抖，然后是寒战、恶心，以及十倍量放大的疼痛。

他侧躺在床垫上，试着让自己想点别的事情。他想到了Chase的那个患者，他在走进病房见到患者的时候还没有找到答案，但他已经看到了什么，他脑海里的那条通往答案的道路已经在慢慢形成，即使他当时还没有意识到。他不后悔在未经允许的情况下进了病房。

只是可怜了那个新来的奴隶——James——跟他一起被抓。他们被抓到的时候他似乎吓坏了，而在那个杂种Foreman打他的时候他就更害怕了。Greg知道那有多疼，而且看上去，Foreman每一下都用了十成力气，大概是想证明他可以是一个严酷的奴隶主，不比其他人差。

他没想到James会跟着他进病房。事实上，他当时急着进去找答案，完全没考虑到他自己会有什么下场，更不用说James了。他从没为另一个奴隶考虑过，但似乎在Cuddy和Foreman做他们重要的行政工作的时候，他和James会在一起打发时间。嗯，如果以后James要待在他身边的话，他大概得更精明些。James才刚刚成为奴隶，但Greg从十二岁之后就是了——他知道这里面所有的关窍，以及怎样更好地得到他们想要和需要的东西。他也知道该怎么挨鞭子。

他想知道为什么James会被洗脑。现在的他看上去相当人畜无害，在他学着Greg往Foreman的咖啡里加了点料的时候，那圆睁着的眼睛和害羞的小笑容散发出一种令人迷惑的气场。看起来他绝不可能犯过什么严重到被洗脑的重罪，以至于下半生都过着被奴役的生活。

一阵强烈的需求席卷了Greg，他战栗着裹紧了毯子。该死的停药反应。是时候放弃解开James身上的谜团，专注于自身福利了。他翻了个身，盯着墙想到，如果他的腿疼得太厉害的话，他可以利用他背后的伤来引起闸门机制，缓解一下。但在那之前，他要试着先睡一会儿。


	5. Chapter 5

James跪在Doctor Cuddy的办公室里，时刻关注着她和他的主人Doctor Foreman。这两天，他们一直都在一起商议新建医疗翼的设计问题，图纸铺满了整张桌子。James已经为他们泡好了咖啡，送过午饭和茶点，以及在医院里做些跑腿的差事。他的任务还包括影印文件、存档之类；其余时间，他都在给Doctor Foreman和她的办公室做除尘和清扫工作。他也不是事事顺利，因为似乎两个主人都忘记了他和Greg的“观光”之旅在还没来得及深入的时候就中断了。无论如何，他得自己找到路，以及在不造成太大破坏的情况下学习操作各种电器。当他走在医院里的时候，他总会招来员工们恶意的关注，男女都有。他希望他的主人能剃掉他的头发，或者让他穿得不那么讲究，或者让他的外表不像现在这么招摇。在Doctor Foreman的公寓里的时候，他向镜中望去，觉得那个人与其他人并无不同，但医院里的许多自由人似乎都想揉揉他的头发，或者拍拍他。他向他们解释，他是Doctor Foreman的人、而且在帮他办事情，他们总是会大笑起来，然后才放他走。这又浪费了他的办事时间。

Doctor Cuddy伸了个懒腰，James立刻警醒起来。虽然他是Doctor Foreman的奴隶，但Doctor Cuddy似乎也把他视为自己的所有物，即使她没向Doctor Foreman提过短期借用的事情。Greg还在什么地方被关着——James在医院参观的时候还没有经过那里。

“我提议咱们先吃个晚饭，然后到更舒服的地方休息一会儿。我家就在离这里五分钟的地方，不知道你想不想和我一起回那里吃些东西，然后再继续——我们可以把明天的会议计划完善一下。”

Doctor Foreman看上去有点吃惊，但之后他就微笑着说道：“当然，如果你想的话，James可以来做饭。”

James喜欢做饭，在培训中心的时候他们教过他。他会做很多菜。Doctor Foreman允许他随便吃剩菜剩饭，相对于奴隶们吃的配给粮来说，那些剩菜就是改善伙食了。

“哦，安保人员过几分钟就会把Greg带回来，他可以做饭。James帮他就好。”她微笑着说道，“被关了禁闭之后Greg可能会不太舒服。”

“想必他不在的时候，你处理事情不太容易吧。”

“不幸的是，我已经习惯他定期不在我身边的生活了，这的确不太方便，但纪律是第一位的——他关了禁闭之后总会安分几天。啊，”她抬头看向门外，“他回来了。”

James转头看向门外。Greg走在两个守卫中间，低着头，步履蹒跚。他没有拿着拐杖，看上去每一步都耗尽了全身力气。他跌跌撞撞地走进办公室，两个守卫推着他跪在Doctor Cuddy的办公桌前。

他还是没有穿衬衣，背上的鞭痕触目惊心。Doctor Cuddy让守卫们离开，轻抚过Greg的背部，点了点头。

“愈合的不错，”她低声道，“抬起头来，Gregory，让我看看你。”

Greg抬起了头，James几乎没抑制住一声惊喘。Greg的脸上满是冷汗，慢慢地滴落下来，脸上的皱纹因为疼痛而更加深刻。办公室里的暖风吹得Greg颤抖了一下，James觉得他看起来病得很厉害。

“戒断反应，”Doctor Cuddy对Doctor Foreman解释道，“他必须服用维柯丁来抑制血栓引起的疼痛。”她指了指Greg的右腿说道，“他两天没有吃药，现在一定疼得厉害。”

“维柯丁？这似乎通常不会用于长效止痛。”

“这是我们能找到的唯一不损伤他身体机能的药。他的大脑依旧对它敏感，他也还能继续工作。当然了，长远来讲确实对他不好。”她最后加了这么一句。

Doctor Cuddy打开一个上了锁的抽屉，从里面拿出一片药，放在摊开的手掌上说道，“来吧，Gregory，你可以吃了它。”

Greg犹豫了一下，看了看她，又看了看James。然后他慢慢地爬到她身边，用牙齿从她手中衔起那颗药，然后迅速地嚼碎了咽下去。

“好孩子。现在，去帮James把文件收好，把我的大衣拿过来。”她把拐杖递给他，他痛苦而迟缓地把自己撑了起来。James走到办公桌旁，把文件收在一个盒子里。Greg没有帮上什么忙，他的手抖得厉害，幸好James尽量帮他遮掩，而两位医生正在全神贯注地交谈着。渐渐地，他看到Greg似乎回复了点力气，不再颤抖了，看上去也轻松了一些。维柯丁一定是起作用了，不仅抑制了疼痛，也停止了他的戒断综合征。

“Greg，我的大衣！还是你想再关一晚上禁闭？”Doctor Cuddy不耐烦地说道。

在Greg去拿Doctor Cuddy的大衣的时候，Doctor Foreman弹了下舌头，召唤James到他身边来。

他们四人一起走出医院，医生们走在前面，奴隶们在后面跟着，手中提着包和文件。James走在Greg身边，他看到他一瘸一拐地前行，显然依旧被疼痛折磨着。在走出大门的一刹那，赤着上身的Greg被夜晚的冷空气激得打了个冷战。James悄悄走到离他近些的地方，试图无声地给他一些支持。Greg看着他，似乎想要说些什么，但最终他只是轻轻点了点头，然后低下头，把自己挪到了车上。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Foreman和Cuddy在前面的起居室里，确定听不见他们的谈话的时候，Greg突然对另一个奴隶发起了火。

“干嘛要跟我进病房，你个白痴？你没有常识吗？”

Greg的忽然发难让James吃了一惊，他瞪圆了眼睛，下巴差点掉地上。

“我只是跟着你而已，你进去了。”

“那我要是从四层跳下去你也跟着？蠢货！”

James脸上的惊讶转成了愤怒。

“你在带着我参观医院！你进了病房，那你觉得我该怎么办？”

“你该等在外面。”

“我因为你挨板子了！”

“是啊，我挨了二十鞭子和两天禁闭。所以别跟我说你走背字了，漂亮男孩。”

他们互相瞪着对方，然后Greg转开了视线，叹了口气。“来吧，别让我们的主人等着。”他跛着走到冰箱旁边，把做晚饭的材料一一拿出来。他的拐杖还挂在门把手上，没有了它的支持，他走得很慢。

“我可以来做饭，”James不假思索地说道，“你可以坐下休息一会儿。”

Greg盯着他，James不安地动了动，做了个不明所以的手势。

“嗯，就像你说的，我过得比你轻松。但是话说回来，你还欠我剩下的那段参观，我今天花了二十分钟才从放射科走回来。”

Greg盯着他看了一阵子，嘴角扭出一个微笑。James绝没有他们初见时看上去的那么温顺驯良。如果他想去做饭，让Greg能踏踏实实地坐下歇一会儿，他才不会抱怨呢。如果James做饭做得足够好的话，他甚至会带着他参观完剩下的那段路。

厨房的角落里有一张旧椅子，他满怀感激地倒在了里面。在他们进门的时候，Cuddy让他穿上了一件衬衫，但他还是感到彻骨的冷，而维柯丁也只是稍稍缓解了一些疼痛而已。

他简要告知了James各种器具的使用方法，然后关注着他的一举一动。James似乎的确知道在厨房里该干什么，虽然毫无疑问，Foreman的菜单和Greg为Cuddy准备的那些绿色健康食品丝毫不沾边。Greg在做每顿饭的时候，总是给自己留出一小盘一样的来——是Doctor Cuddy很早以前就安排好的。她似乎认为，如果Greg和她吃了一样的食物，至少能保证它们能吃。Greg并不是太喜欢她对于食物的选择，有的时候他真想吃些薯条、吃一大块五分熟的牛排之类的，不管怎么样都行。但是至少他不用靠着奴隶口粮过活。

等到晚餐准备好，他和James每人端着一个盘子走到客厅，放在两位医生面前，给他们重新倒满酒杯。然后，Cuddy对Greg点了点头，示意他可以下去了，Foreman打了个响指，意味着James也可以走了。回到厨房，两个奴隶坐在高脚凳上，吃着James准备好的多出来的食物。Greg在他的盘子里挑来拣去。这两天他除了基本的口粮之外什么都没吃，但是戒断反应带来的疼痛恶心让他完全没有胃口。

“这里看起来是个不错的地方。”James说道，而Greg翻了个白眼。是啊，这儿“不错”，但是这里依旧是他的牢笼。一个他需要每时每刻保持彻底清洁的牢笼。他在这个地方有一间屋子，虽然那并不真是他的——Cuddy随时可以进去“检查”她的奴隶的屋子。她可以随意拿走他的东西，虽说他根本也没什么东西可让她拿走的。

他哼了一声，于是James没再说什么，一直到他们吃完饭，把厨房彻底收拾干净之后，Greg出去看看Cuddy是否有什么需要。

她和Foreman坐在起居室的沙发上笑着，显然他们待在一起很舒心；他们的工作已经被忘在一边了。Greg重新为他们倒满酒，然后收走了他们的餐盘。

“等你清理完所有东西，带着James去你的房间待一会儿。”Cuddy指示道，“有需要的时候我会叫你的。”

“是的，ma’am，”Greg说道——他知道这意味着什么。他的眼睛对着她装着维柯丁的口袋眨了眨。她之前给过他的那片药仅仅消减了一点点他的疼痛，他需要另一片，而她和Foreman得几个小时之后才能办完事儿。

“这里没有你的事了，Greg，”她对他挥了挥手，他知道最好别问了。

他跛着回到厨房，把盘子丢给James洗，自己伸了个懒腰。

“快点，”他在James洗完之后说道，“我们要去我屋里玩啦。”

James回头看了一眼通往起居室的那扇门。“但是……”

“是Cuddy的命令，她要和Foreman更进一步了，她不想让两个奴隶在一边看着她办事。而且我他妈的保证你不会想看见的。”他带着他走向房子后面的一个小房间，James犹疑地跟着他，看上去有些迷惑。

“Doctor Cuddy要和Doctor Foreman上床？但是……”他红了脸，低头紧盯着自己的脚面。Greg粗哑地笑了一声。

“什么，你以为你和Foreman是什么拆不散的鸳鸯之类的吗？他是因为爱你才操你？”

“你怎么知道……”

“知道他在干你？就像我知道他会吃饭会喘气一样。你是他的奴隶，你很漂亮，该死的他怎么可能不用你？但他绝不会这个而放弃和Cuddy在一起。你就是个性爱娃娃，在除了他自己的手之外没有更好选择的时候，拿你让他的老二热起来。”Greg推开了他的房门，如果他们还要继续聊天的话，在这里会更好。

这是一个很小的房间，就像婴儿房一样。一张窄窄的床贴着一面墙，其它的墙上钉着些便宜的书架，上面挤满了医学书籍和期刊。Cuddy给了他那些，这样他就可以跟上最新的进展。只要她不需要他的时候，他就可以回到这里来学习研究。一个小的衣柜里装着他的衣服，角落里有一张书桌。桌子上放着他的宝贵财产——一个摔裂过的MP3。是Cuddy几个月之前给他的，作为他阻止了一场在产科肆虐的传染病的奖赏。这也是她又一个控制他的方法，如果她想拿走，她就可以拿走，或者作为奖励，她可以给他往里面下载一些新歌。他痛恨她用它来对付他，但他爱这个MP3。有的时候他可以躺在床上，放一些音乐，看着书；假装他是自由的，正在随着自己的心意，度过一个惬意的夜晚。

James进来之后就显得有些挤了。他站在那里，瞪着墙上的东西，还有床，就好像他从来没见过似的。他走过那些书和期刊，手指在书脊上拂过。

“这些都是你的？”

“当然不是，我是个奴隶，我什么都没有。”

“但是你可以在这儿，读书？还可以睡在这儿？”

“是。”

“而且你还有一扇门。”James说道，又是羡慕又是嫉妒。

“两扇，如果你数了的话，”Greg指了指另一扇门，门后是一间小小的浴室。一阵疲倦和疼痛席卷过他的身体，他在床上坐下，紧紧抓着他的腿。他在被鞭打之后一直疼得厉害。不是鞭伤在疼，当他的腿疼得撕心裂肺的时候，他几乎都感觉不到那些伤了。戒断反应不光放大了疼痛，还贴心地附赠了恶心和寒战。他现在无比渴望另一粒维柯丁，但短时间里他得不到。

James走到他身边。

“你还在疼。”

“废屁话。”Greg咬着牙喘息着说道。

James跪了下来，伸手开始解Greg的腰带。

Greg看着他。“今晚不要，亲爱的，我还不怎么认识你呢。”他试图打开James的手。

“我得脱掉你的裤子，这样我才能按摩你的腿。会有所帮助的。我知道该怎么按摩，他们教过我。”他拉开裤链，慢慢地把裤子从Greg腿上脱了下来。Greg腿上丑陋的伤疤触目惊心，血栓差点害死他。Cuddy根本没有把他腿疼的抱怨当回事，而是指责她任性惯了的奴隶在装病。等到她终于允许他去做个肌肉检查的时候，他已经快死了。Greg不知道为什么她会选择做清创手术而不是截肢，但是她确实这样做了——而且确实让Greg一直处于慢性疼痛当中，让他在后半生都只能一瘸一拐地走路。

James把他的双手按在伤疤和周围组织上，开始缓缓地按揉起来，把那些绷紧的肌肉都揉开。开始疼得更厉害了，但之后，渐渐地，按摩开始发挥作用，让肌肉松弛下来。他放松地闭上了眼睛；虽然那里还是在疼，而且永远不会消散，但他可以忍受了。他在床上躺了下来，感到James的双手从他的大腿上移开，一张毯子盖在了他的身上，一只手轻轻地按在他身上，就像抚摸过他一样。

“睡一会儿吧，”James说道，他的声音很轻。

他想要抗议，想要继续清醒着。毕竟还有另一个奴隶在他的房间里，可能会动他的东西。但是他太累了，再也没力气睁开眼睛了。他在沉入梦乡前最后的记忆，就是一旁James安宁的呼吸声。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg睡着了。James看着他的疼痛被睡眠所驱赶，让他的面容平静了许多。他给他掖了掖毯子，从床边站了起来。

他看着四周的事物，依旧很难相信Greg有这些属于自己的东西。这张床看上去很舒服，而且他像Greg一样累，但床上实在不够他们两个躺的，而且他也不确定他的主人会什么时候召唤他，他需要随时保持警醒。他走到另一扇门前，试着推开了它，只是想看看；那里只有壁橱大小，全部铺着瓷砖，角落里挂着一个淋浴喷头，另一边有一个抽水马桶。他渴望地看着那个莲蓬头，自从他在拍卖会上被卖掉之后，他就再也没用过喷头洗澡。时间大概还算充裕——如果Greg对于Doctor Cuddy和Doctor Foreman在上床的事情说对了的话。他站在边上犹豫了一下，但最终猛地关上了门，把诱惑隔绝在外。他不能忘记自己是个奴隶，类似这样的事情他必须申请许可才可以做。也许他可以在Doctor Foreman召唤他的时候问一句，然而他又想到，他如果真在Doctor Cuddy的面前问这种问题的话，他主人的脸色会是什么样。或许还是算了。他应该满足于自己现在拥有的东西。

他走到那个小小的播放器旁边，渴望地抚摸着它。Doctor Foreman家里有一个差不多的小东西，不过更大些。当然James从来没碰过它，除了擦灰的时候，但他不知为什么会知道它是用来放音乐的。Greg实在是太幸运了，能拥有这么多奢侈品，他的女主人一定非常看重他的医学才华。James满心希望自己也能有些才华，让Doctor Foreman也能欣赏他，给他些优待。

并不是说他跟着Foreman生活得很艰难。在训诫中心要难得多——他的训导员对他相当苛刻，但他开始学会了察言观色，注意到他以前会忽略的事情。Greg所拥有的这些小小的财富，似乎和洗衣机旁地板上的一张毯子、一个用来淋浴的冰冷水池有着天壤之别。James没有一点自己的生活，而Greg有着这一方小小的天地。而且他还有他的医学天分——他能贡献出自己的价值，这比James只能做主人的装饰品要强得多。

他还记得他第一次见到Doctor Foreman的场景。那天他被带出训诫所，套上奴隶束具，和其他三个奴隶一起被装在一辆货车里，带到新的地方。他被扔在一间小屋里，里面只有两张舒适的扶手椅，而他必须跪在椅子前面，等着他将来的主人来找他。一直有买主进来查看他，销售代理会监督每一次的检查，而James开始习惯于听着自己的特质被毫无感情地讨论和估价。他长得不错，性情和顺，受过很好的训练，没有特别聪明，但能对简单指令很好地服从，身体健康，掌握基本的读写计算能力——足够应付需要奴隶来帮忙的文书工作，在监督之下，当然。

所有来查看他的人都让他脱掉衣服，大多数人会在他的身上摸一摸，有一些会戴上手套检查他的生殖器和肛门，女人们则要求他勃起。James受过全部关于满足性冲动的训练，对男人和女人都有。但他发现自己更希望被一个男人买走。

Doctor Foreman的检查迅速而专业，他让James站直，听他的心跳，然后指挥他做了一系列的动作测试柔韧性。他告诉销售代理，他在找一个很能服从指令的奴隶，然后他示意James在不同的位置跪下，测试他理解简单指示的能力。他需要一个有用的奴隶来辅助他在普林斯顿教学医院的新工作，同时能保持房子的整洁干净，因此他必须可以长时间工作。他并没有检查James的性敏感度，因此在他走的时候，James想到，他完全不介意Doctor Foreman把他买走。

过了一会儿他被绑着牵出来，扔在一小群人面前的台子上，脖子上挂着一个号牌。刚过了不到三分钟，他就被买下了。于是他被带到一个围栏里，等着他的新主人。

Doctor Foreman很快领走了他，把他带回家，让他换上一身新衣服。James看得出，这套衣服和他穿旧了的那套衣服差别太大了，做工精良而且时尚，他穿着它们显得很精神。Doctor Foreman带着他去了一间美容院剪了新发型，然后给他换了一个新项圈。无论在哪里碰到Doctor Foreman的熟人，他都会随意地指着他说道，“这是我的奴隶，Jimmy。”

他在Doctor Foreman的旧家只住了几天之后，Doctor Foreman就搬到了新泽西——当然James跟着他一起搬了过去。直到他看到Greg的生活状态之前，James一直满足于自己地板上的那块毯子，然而现在，他想要更多。

James叹了口气。这永远也不会实现的——他并不是个像Greg一样特别的奴隶，能让他的主人做出这样的让步。

从播放器上转开视线，他低头看着那些书。它们都是期刊和教科书，他小心翼翼地拿起一本教材来看——这是一本厚重的合订本，他翻阅过去，里面有很多人体的插图，以及不同的器官和骨骼之类。他坐在Greg屋里的地板上，慢慢地浏览着这本书，欣赏那些图片的细节。当然，文字部分有些超出他的理解水平了，但那些图片很迷人。他的目光随着指尖的移动一路看过去，有什么东西让他感到无比的熟悉。他想知道他是不是以前、在他被洗脑之前看过这种书。或许没有。他以前可是个罪犯。他想知道他过去是做什么的，犯了什么十恶不赦的罪而被判处终身为奴。也许他永远不知道会更好些。他觉得Doctor Foreman可能都不知道，虽然他的证明文件上有所有的细节。

他不知道自己全神贯注地看了多久的书，但忽然，他感到有人在看着他。他回过头去，看到一双疲倦的蓝眼睛注视着他。

“玩得开心吗？”他粗哑的声音平静地说道，虽然算不上友好，但Greg看起来也并没有生气。

James吞咽了一下，感到心跳加速，虽然他不知道为什么。Greg是一个奴隶，就像他自己一样，他不能因为James看他的书就惩罚他。更何况那些书也并不是他的，Greg自己承认了这一点。

“对不起，我只是想看看。”他还是道歉了，他被教导的就是，作为一个奴隶，所有的事情都是自己的错。

Greg坐了起来，掀开毯子，伸了个懒腰，然后揉了揉眼睛。

“你随意吧，我要去放个水。”他慢慢地站起来，看着屋子一角的一盏灯，James之前都没有注意到。“盯着点那个，如果母夜叉想要我们过去，它会让我们知道的。”

James盯着那盏灯，心中惊恐无比。他一直在专心地看书，有那么短短的一瞬间，他几乎忘了他自己的身份，他必须随时随地等候他主人的召唤。如果那时灯亮了的话，他是绝对不会知道的。

Greg冲他假笑了一下。“别担心，蜘蛛一旦网住了猎物，她就会慢慢地品味的，可能还要再等一会儿呢——除非你的主人是个快枪手。”

不等James回答，他就跛着腿走进狭小的浴室，关上了门。James一直盯着那盏灯，每一寸肌肉都紧张着。他希望Greg不要在洗手间呆太久。

就在他正这么想着的时候，灯亮了。他连忙叫Greg出来，但没有回应。他犹豫着要不要自己先出去，把Greg留下，但他还是推了一下浴室门。门直接打开了。

“Greg，我们得走了……”他生生把后面的话咽了下去。Greg正准备把阴茎塞回裤子里，James趁着他没拉上拉链的时候飞快地瞥了一眼。Greg注意到了他的目光，促狭地笑了笑，但什么都没说。这时候James终于想起了他的任务。

“灯亮了，我们得走了。”

“好吧，行，你穿上衬衫。他不会因为你晚到几分钟就抽你的。女王大人知道瘸子走不快。”

“你说得轻巧，”James反驳道，“你根本不知道Doctor Foreman会怎么对待我。”

Greg瞪了他一眼，但之后，他的表情温和了下来。“你说得对，我不知道。来吧，我们去看看他们想干嘛。”

他们的主人一起坐在起居室里。Doctor Foreman正在整理一些文件，看到James之后，给了他一个严厉的眼神，打了个响指。James艰难地咽了口吐沫，然后走到他主人的身边，低下头跪在他的脚边。

“我们一会儿再说你迟到的事情，Jimmy。把我的包收拾好。”

James笨拙地遵从命令站了起来。他从眼角瞥见Greg正看着他。Greg站在Doctor Cuddy的椅子后面，她半躺在椅子上，手中拿着一杯酒。他感到一阵不忿，因为Greg显然不会因为迟到而受到任何惩罚，但之后他意识到，他也并不清楚。谁会知道在他们走了之后会怎么样，而且Greg的背上还有伤。

James装好包之后走了回来，重新跪在Doctor Foreman的脚边。

“拿着包到车里等我。”

James照做了，小心地把那个包端正地放在座位上，然后把后座的奴隶束带系上。他紧了紧那些横过他身体的皮带，直到完全无法移动，然后扣紧了中央连接所有皮带的系结。它可以在紧急情况下或者车祸中快速地松开，但保证了奴隶在运输过程中呆在原地，不会让他们的主人分心。他不安地等待着Doctor Foreman的到来，带他回家，为了他回应召唤的延宕而给他惩罚。


	6. Chapter 6

Foreman关上门之后，Cuddy把她手中的空杯子递了过去。“拿着，”她对她的奴隶命令道，等他拿住之后才放开了手。Greg走得很慢，似乎他还处在疼痛中。毫无疑问他的确如此。她没想因为他的迟到而惩罚他，他成为她的奴隶已经很久了，她已经习惯于他的一些小小反叛。她必须给他一些反抗的空间，否则她恐怕他总有一天会彻底失去作用。然而，显然Jimmy不会如此好运，但他还年轻，而且Foreman也是第一次当主人，依旧认为自己需要证明什么。一点点惩罚不会伤到Jimmy的。

“给我放好洗澡水，Greg，然后到处清理一下，有需要的话我会叫你。”

一阵静默之后，Greg僵硬地点了点头，向门外走去。但没走两步，他就犹豫地回过了头看着她。她以为他想要维柯丁，但他没有，只是尴尬地站在那里。

“什么事，Greg？”她不耐烦地问道。她对他也不是永远有耐心的。

“Ma’am，James迟到了不是他的错。”他盯着地板飞快地咕哝道，就好像对Jimmy的关心让他感到羞耻一样。这绝不是因为他在担心惩罚的问题——惩罚对Greg从来不起作用。

“James？你是说Jimmy？Doctor Foreman的奴隶不劳我关心，而你就更不该管那么多，Greg。”她装出一副严厉的面孔说道，但心中却感到有些好笑。她从来不知道Greg也会表现出对另一个奴隶的关心。考虑到他刚刚认识另一个奴隶没多久，这忠诚还真是奇怪。“快去做你的事，”她加了一句，这一次他没有再停下。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我没有等奴隶的习惯，”Foreman看着Jimmy说道。Jimmy跪在他面前，低着头，双手在背后拧在一起。“我叫你的时候，你要立刻过来，无论是在这儿，在工作的时候，还是在拜访其他人的时候都一样。明白了吗？”

“是的，Sir。对不起，Sir。”Jimmy答道，依旧垂着头。

Foreman低头看着他的奴隶。直到几天之前，Jimmy一直都像Foreman买他的时候认为的那样温顺服从，虽然Foreman刚把他买回来几个星期，但他觉得可以让他跟在身边——直到他们到普林斯顿教学医院的那天为止。Jimmy是被洗脑的奴隶，他没有任何作为自由人生活的记忆，他所知道的只是如何去做一个奴隶。而Lisa的奴隶，Greg，显然没有被洗脑过。他比Jimmy更冲动，在Foreman看来，他也更倾向于将底线越压越低。Lisa因为他的医学能力而给了他一些特权，而且Foreman也承认，以诊断科的现状、和Lisa告诉他的Greg对医院的贡献来看，Greg是个相当珍贵的奴隶，尽管他有纪律问题。然而，他是不会允许Greg把Jimmy带坏的，他也不可能把Jimmy带坏。反抗行为必须现在，立刻，停止。

“脱掉你的裤子，还有内裤，撑在桌子上。”他对他的奴隶指示道。他之前买过一根藤条，但还没有机会动用它。是时候改变这一点了。

在他拿着藤条回到房间里的时候，Jimmy已经弯腰撑在餐桌旁了，他光裸的臀瓣在冷空气中微微颤抖着。Foreman看得出他在害怕。很好。

他在他的奴隶身后找了个位置站定。

“知道为什么罚你吗，奴隶？”

“是……是的，sir。”Jimmy回答道，声音发颤。

“告诉我。”

“我在Doctor Cuddy的家里怠慢了您的召唤。我很抱歉，sir。”

“每一鞭，你都要大声数出来，”Foreman命令道，“记得道谢。”

他试着凌空挥了一下藤条，感觉不错。他还从来没有用藤条鞭打过谁，但是他的前上司在Jimmy身上试验过，而且看起来不坏。

他紧握住藤条，然后用上了几乎全身的力气，狠狠地挥了下去。一条红印瞬间显现出来，横过Jimmy的两片臀瓣中央。Jimmy哭叫了一声，疼得差点弹了起来。也许该先给他戴上口塞，Foreman想到。他等了一会儿，但没有听见Jimmy的回答。

“我在等你报数，Jimmy，或者我们可以从头开始。”

除了Jimmy断断续续的喘息声之外，只有全然的寂静。Foreman刚准备重新计数时，就听一个微弱的声音哽咽着说道：“One, thank you, sir.”

Foreman皱起了眉头，虽然Jimmy看不到。他不是真想把他的奴隶打坏，至少不会因为这么点小错误而这样做，或许他刚才用劲太过了。第二下他稍稍放轻了些，这一次Jimmy只是畏缩了一下，但并没有叫出声来。一条漂亮的红痕浮现在第一道下面，这一次Jimmy没用他再次提醒，“Two, thank you, sir.”

Foreman又迅速地加了两鞭，与第二下的力道差不多。Jimmy同样报了数。四条红印装点在他的屁股上，第一条红得发亮，其余的更浅些。Jimmy在之后几天都能感觉到它们。Foreman认为，他不敢再磨磨蹭蹭地回应了。

“很好，到你该在的地方去。”

Jimmy缓缓站直身子，笨拙地走了几步，在Foreman的脚边跪下。他的裤子和内裤还挂在脚踝上，下身赤裸。覆盖着鞭伤的屁股碰到了脚跟，他畏缩了一下，但什么都没说，依旧坐了下去。

“这星期我对你很失望，Jimmy，先是在医院里不守规矩，然后是这个。Doctor Cuddy怎么对待她的奴隶是她的事情，但我不会对懈怠有一点宽容。站起来，把你自己收拾干净，然后完成你的任务。”

Jimmy连忙站起来走出了屋子。Foreman回到卧室，又立刻叫Jimmy过来铺床。这样做是为了强化训诫的效果。

换好衣服之后，他发现自己不知不觉地微笑起来。和Cuddy在一起很棒，她就像他想的一样，热心于床上运动，而且不知飨足。接受普林斯顿教学医院的这个职务简直是一举多得，他能从Lisa身上学到不少东西，而且毫无疑问，他也能教给她一两件事情。

他走到床的另外一边，按了一下奴隶呼叫按钮，一声铃响在这间小小的公寓内回荡着。他的奴隶几乎是立刻就跪在了他的脚边，等待指令。他满意地点点头，揉了揉Jimmy的头发。是的，今晚过得的确不错。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

几乎是在看到James的瞬间，Greg就意识到，他昨天晚上被Foreman惩罚了。Foreman在快到中午的时候走进了Cuddy的办公室，James跟在后面。Greg认出了他走路时小心翼翼的样子，也看到了他跪坐下来时的那阵颤抖。在Cuddy给Foreman看她电脑上的什么东西的时候，James抬头看了一眼，恰好撞上Greg的视线。James看起来很疲倦，好像没怎么睡觉的样子，表情中透露出疼痛。Greg希望他们能被派去煮咖啡，这样他就能和James聊一聊，好知道到底发生了什么。并不是说他能改变现实。奴隶们都会被惩罚，James最好习惯起来。Foreman甚至不需要理由就可以这么做。

“我昨晚过得很开心。”Foreman说道，他虽然弯下腰对着她的电脑，却是看着Cuddy说道。在他们的视线之外，Greg翻了个白眼，然后对James做了个鬼脸。James睁大了眼睛，有些害怕地看着他，然后对他露出了一个小小的微笑。

Cuddy向Foreman的方向靠过去。“我也是，”她说道，声音中诱惑满满。Greg这些年见过无数拜倒在她石榴裙下的追求者，Cuddy是个好情人，但不怎么会维持一段感情。Greg以前会告诉她，她选错了人，但是Foreman看上去与她的层次更接近，至少比她带回家的不少蠢货强多了。Cuddy的罗曼史中需要点激情。她似乎因为Foreman痛打了James而深受感动，即使她根本不会为这么点小事而责罚自己的奴隶。

“我们十点开始董事会会议，大概要花一天时间，”Cuddy说道，她的语气又回到了惯常的那种正式的腔调。“我不喜欢让Greg闲着那么长时间，所以当不需要他在周围的时候，我通常会让他去洗衣房或者厨房干活，那里总需要奴隶帮忙。你想让Jimmy跟他去吗？还是想带他跟你一起去董事会？Vogler董事长喜欢把他的奴隶带在身边，其他董事会成员也不会反对。”

Greg以为Foreman可能会想带走James，因为——他看起来就像是很在乎外在的那种人，而James必然能成为他吸引人的小装饰。然而他又想到，Foreman可能更想在Cuddy心里留个好印象；他发现自己正期待着Foreman的回答。

“不了，就像你说的，没理由让一个奴隶闲着。工作越多，对他越好。”

Greg试图忍住不要微笑起来。他偷眼看到，James的脸上也露出一抹轻松的表情。他现在最不想做的，就是再跪上几个小时。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

午餐时间，两个奴隶推着洗衣车在医院里走着，更准确地说，是James推着车，Greg在旁边指路。他熟悉医院里每一寸地方，包括所有的捷径，和那些能让他们停下来喘口气的隐蔽地点。他引导着James走向其中一处地方，然后示意他停下来，四下看了看，从衬衫下面掏出什么东西来，扔给James。

“上一个病房的患者的，”Greg随口解释道，“他都昏迷几个月了，要怎么吃巧克力啊？他不会想念它们的。时时留心点James，各种破烂落在医院到处都是，就好像人们以为身边没有贼似的。”

James盯着Greg给他的那个包裹得亮闪闪的东西。他从来没吃过巧克力，至少从他变成奴隶之后就没再吃过，虽然他在“再教育”的时候学过这个词，在学习做甜点的时候也用过它。训练中心的奴隶遵循着严格的食谱，这些零食绝对不包含在内，但他听说过，巧克力的味道不错。

“我挨了藤条，”他有些气愤地说道，“因为你。”

有那么一瞬间，Greg似乎露出了一点点羞愧的神色，但随后耸了耸肩，拆开了巧克力的包装。

“那你到底想不想吃？”他掰下来一块巧克力，丢到嘴里。

James在巧克力和Greg之间来回看着，他原来还期待着至少能得到个道歉，但之后他意识到了Greg在做什么。

“你让我挨打了，所以你给我巧克力吃？”

“嘿，这巧克力挺好的。不管那老头的家属是谁，反正他们在巧克力上从来不吝啬。很遗憾这没办法让他好起来，他完蛋了，但是他们至少能说他们尽全力了不是吗。”

James瞪着他，然后情不自禁地笑了起来。Greg就是能让人又气又喜，他可以浪费时间跟他生气，或者顺势放他一马。他掰了一小块巧克力，放在嘴里。它尝起来和其它任何东西都不一样；很甜，而且很美味。他的屁股还在灼痛着，而且他还是有点生气，但是他知道他原本可以不管Greg，自己先去回应Foreman的召唤。留下是他自己选择。

“如果再出这种事的话，你就先走。Cuddy不在乎我晚到五分钟。”Greg挥了下他的拐杖，“我有借口。看样子Foreman拼命想表现得像个完美的主人，我以前也见过他这种人，都跟他一样。你在别人面前好好表现，给他露脸，在他看不见的时候就随你便了。”

Greg抬头看了一眼走廊，顿了一下，然后把巧克力重新藏了起来。“快点，该走了。”

James看到有几个人正在向这边走来，他连忙站直了身子，飞快地擦了擦嘴，然后低下头重新推起了车子。

当他们走到走廊尽头的时候，他知道Greg刚才看见什么了。一对男女正挤在一个小角落里亲昵着。他意识到自己刚经过的那个人是Chase，Greg曾经帮过的那个医生，但是他没有认出那个女人。他本想悄悄从他们身边溜过去，但Chase从她肩头看到了他们，开口叫住了他们。这次James学着Greg的样子，没有跪下。

“你们在这儿干什么，Greg？这边没有病房，别告诉我，你还在带着这孩子逛医院。”

“有的时候实验室也有抹布要洗，sir。”Greg随口扯谎道，那声sir叫得不情不愿。James注意到他之前和Doctor Chase说话的时候，声音里也带着这种腔调。这次Chase似乎听出来了，他看了一眼和他在一起的那个女人，然后又看回奴隶们。

“跪下听我讲话，奴隶们，”Chase指了指地板，命令道。James腿一软就跪了下去，鞭伤依旧提醒着他的身份，但Greg依旧站着。

“Sir，我们必须要去洗衣服了，是Doctor Cuddy的命令。”Greg的重音落在了Cuddy的名字上。

“哦，让他们去吧Robert，我十分钟之后就要回实验室，你不想把时间浪费在两个奴隶身上是不是？”女人开口了，她听上去有些不耐烦，甚至没费心看一眼他们，“让他们去收拾，我们还有更重要的事儿要做啊。”

Chase皱了皱眉，然后对两个奴隶挥了挥手。

“那你们去吧，但是如果再让我抓住你们偷懒，我就上报Doctor Cuddy，你们两个都是。”

James重新站了起来，向那两个自由人分别微微鞠了一躬，然后才回到推车那里，飞快地把车推过了拐角。

“马屁精，”Greg说道，但是听起来并不生气。“跟Chase搞好关系不会让你和其他人的关系变好的，没人尊敬他；所有人都知道他那最后一刻的‘奇迹’诊断都是因为我。那女人是新来的，之前没见过她和他在一起。得想办法知道她是谁。”

“有意义吗？”

Greg惊讶地看了他一眼。“当然有意义了，知识就是力量James——是你作为奴隶唯一所能拥有的力量。尽你所能去发现一切关于这个地方的事情，没有人会注意到一个奴隶，就好像我们只是件家具而已。你能发现各种各样的事情，而你永远不知道，将来什么事情会派上用场。有时候，你需要对人们有一点控制。”

“你已经这样做很久了？”

“自从八年前Cuddy变成这儿的主管之后。没有人比我更了解这个地方。”Greg自鸣得意地说道。

Greg指向另一条走廊，他们经过了一个护士值班室，然后走进了一个明亮的五彩世界。墙上贴着不少画，甚至还有几个气球。James看着自己的四周；就像走进了另一所医院一样。

“小儿肿瘤科，”Greg注意到他在四下张望，于是轻声解释道，“他们把这儿装扮得好看好玩，这样这些小混蛋们就意识不到自己被下药了。当心他们的爹妈，别抬头，也别跟孩子们有任何接触。”

他们在第一间病房前停下，James走进去清理脏衣物筐。一个小女孩靠在床上，在James走进来的时候看着他。女孩的头发都掉了，双眼在她消瘦的脸庞上显得很大，目光仿佛能穿透James一样。几条管子穿进她的身体，她的父母坐在床边握着她的手，一瞬不错地盯着她。虽然Greg警告过他，但James依旧不由自主地看着那个女孩。这女孩，这场景，熟悉得几乎让他感到疼痛。

“你在看什么，奴隶？”女孩的父亲站了起来，愤怒地看着他。James的视线在那个女孩和他父亲之间游移着，这才意识到他一直僵在原地，所以被注意到了。

他感到有人从他身边走过，然后他看到Greg走了进来，抓起那个筐，用胳膊肘用力杵了他一下，然后站在了他和那个父亲之间。

“只是在收脏衣服，sir，”Greg说道。他的语调谦卑而顺从，James看到他似乎在努力让自己显得小一些。“为惊扰了您而道歉，sir，”他把篮子递给James，扬头示意了一下洗衣车。James利索地倒空了洗衣筐，然后推着车子走向了下一个病房。他紧张地等待着那个男人吼他站住，但几秒钟之后Greg走了出来，病房里重归平静。

“我告诉过你别看他们，”Greg在他们走向下一间病房的时候小声说道，好像一下子就完全失去了对James的信任。“我没让你死盯着最近的小孩看，好像他们是马戏团的怪胎似的。我可没办法每五秒钟救一回你的小屁股。”

“救我的……你才是那个一直让我陷入麻烦的人好吗！”James一边倒空洗衣篮，一边气愤地说道，扭头假装没看见Greg正貌似随意地拿起床头柜上的一支笔，然后不知道藏到哪儿去了。

“你刚才到底在看什么呢？那个小秃头？”

“没什么，我告诉过你……我只是不喜欢医院。”

Greg看上去完全不信，但还是示意他们继续走，重复着单调的工作。James试着重新找回在他看着那个女孩时泛起的、强烈的似曾相识的感觉。他想知道这是不是和他过去的生活有所联系，他是不是曾经有过孩子，就像这样躺在医院里？还是他曾经生过病？他挫败地叹息了一声。在他遇到Greg之前，在奴隶训诫所的时候，他从来没认真想过他 _之前_ 是什么样子的，他现在是个奴隶，所以一切都不重要了。现在，自从他想起了他的名字—— _James_ ——开始，他就不由自主地想知道他以前到底是个怎样的人，他又是做了什么才要承受这样的惩罚。他也曾是一个自由人吗？他也曾有过不戴项圈、不用答对任何人的生活吗？但或许他过去也只是个奴隶，搞砸了一切，不得不被洗脑，然后重新开始。

“推车子的时候看着点，你差点压到我的脚，”Greg轻轻推了他一把。他意识到他还在推着推车，走在医院的走廊上。他定了定神，重新专注于手头的工作。他曾经是谁并不重要，重要的是他现在是谁。这是现实，是他苟存其中的世界。


	7. Chapter 7

Cuddy怒冲冲地走回办公室，把手里的文件直接摔在了办公桌上。Vogler一如既往地不可理喻，他给医院投了一大笔钱，以交换董事会主席的位置。对他来说，医院仅仅是他的另一桩生意而已，他嘴上说着“为了治愈癌症”，但对于利用医院扩大他庞大的医药帝国似乎更有兴趣。

他今天又带来了一个新奴隶——不知道他有多少间奴隶棚。那女孩很年轻，衣不蔽体，戴着极宽的项圈，让她只能别扭地抬着头。Vogler在开会的时候用皮带把她拴在椅子上。她身上绕着从项圈连到脚踝的精致链条，这让她只能保持着僵硬的标准跪姿。Cuddy不喜欢看着奴隶们被仅仅用作装饰，或者成为人们下流目光的焦点。奴隶们是非常有用的商品，他们需要产出效益，不是给人看的。Greg就从来不是他的装饰品。他是个多功能的工具，即使是在他年轻的时候，她也从未让他待在身边做陪衬。当然，她曾经在床上用过他，Greg是她的父母在她离开家上大学的时候买给她的，用他很方便，但她绝不允许他 _仅仅_ 做性奴。她常常让他自己找出留下来的理由。事实上在很多年前，她发现了他更好的用处之后，就不怎么让他陪床了，当他瘸了之后，他们更是几乎没再做过。现在想让他上床必须借助药物辅助，好像他已经丧失了唤起自己性欲的能力一样，她也不想自找麻烦。取而代之，她用他在高超的医疗水平来为她的事业、她的医院服务。她成功了，她的医院也兴盛起来，这才是奴隶的正确用法。

Vogler看待Cuddy的方式就像他对待自己的奴隶一样轻蔑。他处处暗指她是通过和什么人上床才得到了现在的职位，她需要有一只男人的手来引导她，而且他绝对比她更清楚该如何运作这个医院。他已经在改造上投了几百万了，但现在他甚至想掌控每一块砖头、每一个压舌板的位置。他不停地打探各个部门，想要整改每一处无利润的空间。免费门诊一向是他们争执的源头所在。

她狠狠地戳着寻呼机，把Greg传唤回她的办公室，然后重新坐回椅子上盯着电脑。一声轻轻的敲门声传来，她抬起头，看到Foreman正站在门边上，脸上挂着可怜的小笑容。

“现在进门安全吗？”

“只要你别管我叫‘亲爱的Doctor Cuddy’就没事。”她说道，挥手让他进来。“那人真是不可理喻。有时候我真不知道他的钱值不值得我这么做。”

“没有他的钱，你就没办法做这些改造，这能让医院跻身东海岸大型医院的一员。你能吸引知名度更高的医生加入，连地图上都会把PPTH标识出来。”Foreman说道，“但是现在，这里真的只是以诊断技术高超而知名。”

Cuddy笑了。医院拥有这样的独特性都是她的功劳，而这计划的成功则依靠着一个瘸腿的奴隶，这件事在医院外鲜有耳闻，在医院内也并非人尽皆知。即使是Vogler也不知道，在一些知名度最高的病例背后，是Greg做出的诊断。Cuddy完全不想改变这个现状。

“等到一切都解决了之后，你可以花他的钱让医院变得更好——然后你就能摆脱掉他了。”Foreman继续说道，“我看得出来，他在董事会里一个朋友都没有。”

Cuddy扫了一眼他身后紧闭着的门，扬起一边眉毛。

“这种话出了这间屋子就不要说了。不知道哪里就有Vogler的耳目。”

“当然了。所以说这 _的确_ 是你的计划？”

“至少到现在为止，Vogler依旧拥有我的支持，”她正色道。“你要来吃晚餐吗？我们应该换换心情，而一瓶红酒能让它增色不少。”

门又一次开了，Greg走了进来，Jimmy一如往常跟在他身后。Greg走到她的椅子后面站定，Jimmy则在Foreman的脚边跪下。Foreman瞥了他一眼，然后回答道：“我很期待。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James又一次拾起了那本教科书，Greg躺在床上，试着换一个能让他的腿更舒服的姿势。他们给Foreman和Cuddy做了晚餐，然后收拾干净，上了酒，关注着他们各自主人的需要。再之后，Cuddy打发他们回了Greg的房间。Greg很高兴Cuddy没有让奴隶们加入什么奇怪的玩法之中去——至少没再这样做过。在她大学的时候，她曾经让他和她的同学们玩过几次，但之后，她发现自己并不喜欢分享他。他不知道Foreman在那方面的举措是怎样的，但为了James着想，他希望Foreman和她一样。至少他还没有把James借给医院里的任何一个人，尽管他已经收到了好几个人的请求。

“如果一直是这种情况的话，我会让Cuddy在这里再加一张床的。”Greg咕哝道。James瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“玩笑而已。”Greg叹了口气说道。James的存在让这间屋子更拥挤了，但他并不是很介意。这样的情形在以前也有过，当Cuddy和一些有奴隶的人在一起的时候。但是大多数情况下，她的追求者们没那么富有。Cuddy喜欢作为强势的一方，掌控全局，所以她追求的人常常比她的地位低，她也很少能维持一段稳定的恋情。她在和其他人一起的时候，总是“好心”地让Greg回到他的房间去休息，虽然他认为这一决定对她比对自己更有好处。她曾经告诉过她的朋友们，和其他人在一起的时候她有多不喜欢让她的奴隶在旁边呆着——她的语气就像是在说让她的狗看着她做爱一样。她更想让她的奴隶，和狗，在她办事之前走开。Greg也喜欢这样，虽然原因不一。

他发现自己期待着Foreman的再次来访，期待着James和他在一起。可以说，有个人能一起聊天的感觉不错，还能或多或少有些私人空间。James不像其他那些来这里的蠢奴隶们，他是特别的。

“而且无论如何，这里也放不下第二张床了，我们只能尽量利用现有的这张床。”James说道，他的注意力重新回到了他的书上。“那个女孩，躺在病床上的那个，是因为什么住院的？”他来回翻着书页问道，好像他能碰巧发现正确的诊断一样。Greg重重地叹了口气，伸手从James手中拿过书，然后翻到正确的那章递给他看。

“她得了癌症，正在通过静脉滴注接受化疗，那个就像一种毒药，有时候能抑制癌症的扩散，有时候不能，大多数情况下只会让头发掉光——这就是头巾成为癌症病房时尚的原因。”

“哦。”James说道，开始读起了那一章。他的手指划过一行行文字，嘴唇翕动着。他在某些单词上明显卡壳了。Greg相当确定训诫所里不会重点讲解剖学和生理学。至少不是真正意义上的解剖学。

“我看不懂。”James承认道，颓丧地合上书。

“这个嘛，给Foreman擦鞋和舔鸡巴又不需要医学学位，是不是。”

“我不想只能做那个。”James咬着牙说道，" _你_ 能做的比那更多，我也能。也许我不能像你一样好，但是我不想仅仅当一个被洗脑的奴隶。”

Greg注视着他。如果James简单地接受了现实，不去试着做任何改变，他会活的更开心。Greg不应该给他任何支持和鼓励。Greg自己是个特例——James永远也不可能得到和他一样的待遇。James最好还是习惯于每天十六小时的苦工，以及不假思索地服从命令。

他应该躺回床上睡一会儿。他应该让James做他能做的事情；让他看那些好看的插图，让他明白他永远也不可能理解那些东西。然而James在看着他，棕色的双眸中满载着柔软的渴求。想到可以教其他人知识，而且有人想要向他学习——Greg完全无法抗拒这个诱惑。

他拍了拍床上自己身边的空位，他肯定总有一天自己会为这个决定而后悔莫及的。

“那就起来吧，我可没办法跟你一块儿坐在那该死的地板上。”

James又用那种惊讶的眼神看了他一眼，然后拿着那本书站了起来。床很窄，但刚好够他和Greg靠着墙并排坐在上面，但腿就只能伸出床外了。James打开书放在大腿上，然后抬起头，期待地看着Greg，就好像他以为Greg能在一晚之内展示给他宇宙的所有奥秘一样。

Greg对自己绝望地摇了摇头，然后抽回心智，从医学101课开始讲起，试着不去注意James离他有多近。


	8. Chapter 8

医院一翼的尽头有个小院，除了进出的门之外，其他三面都围着水泥墙。医院的奴隶以及医院员工的奴隶们都可以到这里来吃午饭——如果他们有幸能歇息一阵，吃个饭的话。这里也是执行鞭刑的地方，以免有哪个奴隶忘记他们的身份和责任。但至少，这里浮动着新鲜空气，能看到一方天空，而且奴隶们不需申请就可以来。

在大多数情况下，Cuddy总会相当好心地放Greg去吃午餐。她让他在办公室旁边的储藏室里存了一些奴隶口粮，到时让他休息二十分钟，拿一些储备去吃。当Foreman注意到了这个安排之后，他也让James做了同样的事情，所以到最后，他们两人总能一起吃午饭，如果他们的主人没有忙到让他们分头去做事的话。

院子的一角有一个水龙头，James拿起他们陈旧、带缺口的杯子去接了两杯水，然后重新坐回长椅上。今天Greg的腿格外地不方便，他坐在椅子上，弯下身子不停摩挲着。James递给他一杯水，他接过来灌了一大口。

“Cuddy今天真是太贱了——早上就给了我半片维柯丁。”

而且直到晚上都不会再有了，James知道。之后会不会给，则取决于晚餐的质量以及事后的清洁程度。他已经跟了Cuddy很久了，现在他知道这些惯例。Cuddy一直用维柯丁牢牢地拴住Greg。Greg告诉过James，在他血栓初期她就给了他大剂量的药，以至于他不可避免地开始依赖药物。她将维柯丁变成了一件针对他、让他保持行为规矩的武器。Greg没提他为什么才得了半片药，James也没打算问——原因对他们两个来说真的都没什么意义。

他们迅速地吃着午饭，休息时间很短。口粮和华夫饼的大小相当，看起来像硬纸板，尝起来更像。但他们都已经习惯于这种食物，至少比饿着肚子过一下午要好得多。

院子里还有两个奴隶，坐在离Greg和James很远的地方。奴隶们不能拉帮结派，即使是两个奴隶坐在一起都会惹人注目。然而Greg能逃过相当多次的惩罚，主要是因为他是院长的奴隶。医院的员工们通常会让他的主人——他们的老板——来惩罚他，但是她也不是特别喜欢让他的背上添伤加彩。

“你的病人怎么样了？”James问道，他已经吃完他的“午餐”，并且清理完毕了——在院子里留下任何食物残渣或者包装残屑都会被惩罚。

Greg皱起了眉头。“那个袋鼠国蠢货倒是想出了几个像样的点子，但是病人不合作。显然他就算死也不愿意跟他的医生说实话。我让Chase吓唬他一下，但是他不肯那么做。”

“我希望能帮上什么忙。”James满怀希望地说道，然而得到了Greg的一记死光。

“学几小时课本不会让你变成医生的，你知道吧。这可不是过家家。”

“我知道！”James怒道，“我知道我永远也不可能明白你在做什么，就算我学得再久也一样。我只是想知道更多东西，而且不是怎么熨衣服、刷厕所之类的事情。”他低下头，然后站了起来。“来吧，我们该回去了。”他伸出手，但Greg没有动。他讨厌因为自己的残疾而接受帮助，虽说他很高兴接受Cuddy因为他的“瘸腿”而给予的宽待。过了一会儿，他不情愿地伸出手，让James帮助他站起来，扶着他站稳，直到他重新握住了拐杖。

“多谢。”他嘟囔道，然后迈步走了起来，没有错过James嘴角的那抹浅笑。

院子在奴隶病房的旁边，在走廊的另一头则是停尸房，所以没人会在这里闲逛。当他们走到电梯旁边的时候，James看到一个大块头男人从另一头走来，后面跟着一个锁着链子的奴隶。

“该死！”他听到Greg小声骂道。那男人向他们这边走来。

James用余光看到Greg跪了下来，这个如此反常的动作让James甚至忘了自己也该跪下。男人瞪了他一眼，James连忙低头跪下，双手背在身后。

“你是Doctor Cuddy的奴隶，对吧？”他听到那男人说道。他先是一愣，然后才意识到他在跟Greg讲话。

“是的，Sir。我是Greg。”Greg回答道，语气出乎寻常地顺从谦卑。这男人到底是谁，能让Greg这样小心翼翼？

James感到一只沉重的大手在他的发间合拢，强迫他抬头。他别扭地仰起头，直直地看向那个人。

“这个漂亮的小东西又是谁？”

“这是Jimmy，sir，Doctor Foreman的奴隶。”Greg抢在James开口之前回答道。

“那么，你们两个自己在医院乱跑什么？”这个男人放松了手上的力道，但依旧抚摸着他的头发。James强迫自己保持住这个姿势不动。他注意到那个男人也牵着一个奴隶，她低头跪着。他沿着那条锁链看去，发现它并没有连在项圈上，而是锁在另一条链子上，穿过两边的乳环。加在锁链上的每一分力量，都会扯动她乳头上敏感的肌肤。

“Sir，我们刚刚吃完午饭，准备回Doctor Cuddy的办公室。”

男人嗤笑了一声。“奴隶还能吃午饭，世道真是变了。下回你们是不是就该要求最低工资和加班费了，嗯？”他大笑起来，按了电梯，另一只手抬起James的下巴。“真漂亮。我得想想我能做些什么。”他走进电梯，他的奴隶跟在他身后，James和Greg依旧跪在原地。他们不能和自由人搭乘同一部电梯，除非是被邀请。

电梯门缓缓地关上。James终于放松了下来，看着Greg。他愤怒地盯着电梯门。James不知道他为什么这么生气。

Greg费力地站起来，皱着眉头重新拄起了拐杖。James站起来得更快。

“那是谁？”

“Vogler，董事会会长，往医院投了一亿刀，还带来了Foreman。除了这两样，他就是一个不折不扣的混蛋。他想要你。”

“Doctor Foreman不喜欢和别人分享我。”

Greg短促地哂笑了一声。“Vogler想要什么，他就能拿到什么。你就盼着他能尽快看到下一个脖子上绕着项圈的漂亮孩子吧，除非你想让他拿条链子锁在你的老二上到处溜达。”

Greg的声音像他的言语一样刺耳，就好像在生气一样。James不知道自己哪里做错了。Greg戳了一下电梯按钮，电梯一到，他们就走了进去。

门刚刚关上，Greg就按了急停按钮。他用拐杖狠狠地在地上捣了几下，然后叹了口气，抬手用指关节揉了揉眉毛。

“听着，尽量离他远点，知道吗？你觉得Foreman坏吗？他连Vogler的边都比不上。”

“我没打算邀他出来约会啊。”James说道，依旧为Greg显而易见的愤怒而感到困惑。

Greg有些讶异，但之后似乎被他逗乐了。“好吧，如果你真这么想的话，别忘了带上驱鲨剂……”他忽然停住了话头，看向虚空中的一点。然后，他的目光重新犀利起来，露出一个满意的微笑。“这就是了！”他按了五层的按钮，Chase的办公室就在那里。

“我们要先回去向Doctor Cuddy报告，”James指出。

“你去吧，告诉她我忙着呢，先去救死扶伤，回来再熨她的内裤。”Greg说道，头也不回地走了出去。

James想跟着他——Greg要做的大概比他回办公室泡咖啡有意思多了——但他犹豫了一下，还是坚定地按了一层的按钮；Cuddy可能会允许Greg去做很多事情，但Foreman绝不会给他同样的自主权；而且他也不想再挨一顿打。

他用更文雅的说法向Cuddy转述了Greg的话，她点了点头，让他出去给他们泡咖啡。

当他拿起两杯咖啡的时候，他轻声默诵着手部骨骼的名称——是昨天Greg教给他的——然后微笑起来。或许他只是个奴隶，或许他不得不去泡咖啡、并且清理干净所有他存在过的痕迹，但他知道人类的手骨，而且他还能学到更多。他会学到更多的。

一个小时之后，Greg回来报告了对患者的正确诊断，他正在接受治疗。在他向Cuddy叙述的时候，James全神贯注地听着——他依旧只能听懂三分之一的词，但至少他大概明白了一点点Greg在解释什么，虽然他还是不明白到底“驱鲨剂”是怎么引导他做出诊断的。或许等下次他们单独在一起的时候，Greg可以解释给他听。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

医院一年一度的筹资活动是每年最重大的活动。Cuddy既痛恨做一系列的计划方案，又喜欢这给医院带来的巨大效益。每年她都四处拉拢新的投资者，同时稳住旧人。筹资活动展示出了她的一切努力，作为普林斯顿的一项大型活动，所有的目光都将聚焦于此，而她的任何失误都会被毫不犹豫地指出和批评。

她更喜欢把时间花在医院重建上，或者甚至，去做些真正的医疗工作，而不是和这些人讨论每桌供应几瓶酒之类的问题，但是这是她工作的一部分，而且她该死的擅长做这些。

她在犹豫要不要让Eric正式以男友的身份出席酒会。虽然在Foreman来到医院后不久他们就睡在了一起，但他们还没有在公开场合宣布恋爱。他们从来没有特意遮掩这件事，她也知道医院里流言满天飞，但是他们都没有正式声明什么。在集资晚宴上挽着医院的二把手，绝对能相当高调地宣布他们现在是一对儿。

一对儿。这个念头在她的脑子里打转。他们真的是吗？开始的时候他们之间只关乎于性，她肯定他也这样想的。但从最近的几周开始，这段关系中多了一些别的什么。Eric更常去她家而不是回自己家，虽然他还是喜欢在晚上带着Jimmy回自己的公寓去住。他说，对于一个像Jimmy这样的新奴隶来说，严格的规矩和惩戒是很重要的。Cuddy认为，他是觉得Greg带坏了他的奴隶，只不过不好意思直说罢了。她认为他大概是对的。但是她喜欢和Eric一起工作，一起睡觉；而Jimmy依旧是个好得不像样的奴隶，虽然他花了很多时间和她的Greg在一起——他可跟“好奴隶”这个形容词完全不沾边。

Cuddy看着正在整理文件的Greg，不由得又微笑起来。从他慢吞吞的动作看得出，他也觉得这种事情枯燥乏味。但是如果他继续这样下去的话，她很乐意给他找点更无趣的事情做。她知道Eric觉得她对待奴隶太过宽容，给他的自由太多。Eric似乎依旧不敢确信Greg的医学实力，即使他已经看到了很多四处求医无果的患者在Greg这里得到了正确的诊断。

自从解决了上一个病例之后，Greg已经好几天没有机会做诊断了，他明显变得焦躁不安起来。看起来他需要一点医学难题来保持……嗯，不是开心，只是保持在一个满足的水平上。她已经安排他可以在空闲时把前两个病例整理成研究论文，但他需要更多。

一声轻轻的敲门声把她的注意力从Greg身上拉了回来。她抬起头，她看到Jimmy低着头站在门外。

“进来，Jimmy。”她说道。他走进来跪在桌前。“什么事？”

“Ma’am，Doctor Foreman邀请您和他共进午餐。现在他正在和Manning先生谈账目上的问题，大约会在三十分钟之内结束。他也说了，在这段时间里您可以随意使用他的奴隶。”

这样的措辞让Cuddy感兴趣地扬起一边眉毛，正巧瞥到Greg，他甚至连收拾文件的样子都懒得装，只是看着Jimmy。她敲了敲桌子，让Greg的视线重新转移到她的身上。

“Greg，既然你这么清闲，不如把剩下的文件交给Jimmy，你到洗衣房去，我相信他们会给你安排事情做的。Jimmy能用你一半的时间整理好文件——是不是，Jimmy？”

Jimmy看着她，然后飞快地看了一眼Greg。他显然不知道该说什么好。最终他小声地应了一句“Yes，Ma’am。”，又重新低下了头。

Greg看着她的目光变得阴沉起来。他把文件交给Jimmy，然后跛着腿走出了屋子。她注意到Jimmy一直目送着Greg走出门，然后才回到了他“完美奴隶”的姿态。有意思。她指了指档案柜说道：

“整理好那些，Jimmy，速度要快。”

Jimmy顿了一下，然后利索地站了起来，走到柜子前开始工作。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy把筹款计划放到一边，这件事还有几个星期可以准备。她拿起预算报告，午餐前的这段时间正好可以看完它。她可以让Greg在洗衣房多待几个小时，如果她需要的话，Jimmy可以为她服务。

“今晚来不来吃晚饭？”当他们在厨房一起削土豆的时候，Greg问James。Cuddy和Foreman去和几个律师会谈了，他们的奴隶则被送到厨房“做些有用的事”。

Greg希望有人得了怪病或者什么的，这样他就能休息一会儿了；幸好有James和他在一起，让这苦闷无聊的工作变得没有那么无法忍受。这个年轻人对他来说依旧是个谜。在“主人们”在一起的那几个晚上之中，他表现出了相当快的学习速度。Greg猜想他在被洗脑前可能是一个聪明、并且受过相当高的教育的人。在短暂的休息时间中，James也同样展现出了活跃的幽默感，而且很愿意和Greg千奇百怪的鬼点子斗智斗勇。

“哦，我可能去吧，你准备了什么？”James问道，他的娃娃脸上露出一抹微笑，手里的小刀熟练地动作着，又削好了一个土豆。

“我们可以过一个宁静的夜晚，吃个披萨，看场电影。”Greg说道，很高兴James能配合他的游戏。

“听起来不错，我们下周可以去打保龄球。”James微笑着对他说道。

“少说话，多干事。”厨房监管员不知从哪儿冒了出来，皱着眉头说道。“Doctor Cuddy不是让你们两个奴隶到这儿来游手好闲瞎扯淡的。闭上嘴，赶快工作。”

监督员看着他们干活，但过了一会儿，她的注意力就被吸引到了厨房那头。她的一个奴才不知道在那边喊着什么。等到确定她听不见了之后，Greg重新拾起了话头。

“是时候邀请我去你的地盘了；你总是来我这儿吃我的东西。”

James没有答话，只是低下头，微微的红了脸；然后他弯下腰去拿另一个土豆。

“怎么，你不想让我去啊？”

Greg的这句消遣话让James的脸红得更厉害了。

“我没有什么‘地盘’；我只有一张睡觉的时候铺在地上的毯子，在Doctor Foreman的洗衣机旁边。我不像你拥有那么多。”

哦，这就是James感到羞耻的原因了。就好像Greg能掌控自己的生活一样。Greg的确知道自己所拥有的不像一个奴隶，尤其是MP3和那些书，但是奴隶也不至于连一个睡觉的屋子都没有……虽然，在Cuddy上大学的时候，他也曾经和其他富家子弟带来的奴隶们一起睡在地下室里，那时候他也只有一张毯子。但这已经是很多年前的事情了。

“这个，或许等你当了三十年奴隶之后，你也能拥有的更多。”他说道，声音比他想象的还要粗哑。那段大学时光依旧是无法磨灭的记忆。

James咽了口吐沫，重新低头看着他的那堆土豆。Greg感觉自己像是踢了一只无辜的小狗一样残忍。继续当奴隶，三十年，甚至更久，对于James这个没有“活过”的人来说就像一生那样漫长。对于Greg自己都像是几百年一样。

“或许Foreman会搬过来住。”他突然说道，但是当他看到James充满希望的脸的时候又想踹自己一脚。

“你觉得他会吗？那就太好了。”

Greg想象了一下自己的小房间永久地增加了一个James的场景，觉得也不算太坏——至少Greg还有张床。

“到现在为止，她带回家的男人们还没人能到这一步。她更像是那种玩玩就散的人。”

“哦。”

James看起来无比失望，于是Greg又扔了根希望的骨头给他。“但是他已经是坚持时间最长的人了。谁知道呢？也许她的口味换成了带着可爱奴隶的秃头老黑。”

“你觉得我可爱？”James有些不好意思地微笑着问道。

无论承认与否，他都用不着开口了。监督员又一次在他们身后出现，二话不说就抓住了两个奴隶，在他们的项圈扣环上各挂了一个处罚标签。她在标签上草草地写了几个字，然后站开几步，说道：

“我警告过你们。现在，如果再让我听见你们说一个字，我就再加一个罚签，然后给你们两个都戴上口枷。”

不是随便哪个医院员工都可以惩处奴隶的，奴隶们要么是他人的私有物，要么是医院的财产。但他们项圈上的标签能让他们的主人知道，他们的奴隶做了什么不该做的事情，需要被施以惩罚。Greg自从到了PPTH之后，项圈上挂过的标签都够开个棋牌室的了，但是James看起来忧心忡忡。刻板如Foreman，大概不会那么轻易地饶过他。

Greg转身回去干活，甚至没有再看一眼James。在监督员严厉的视线之下，他们削土豆的动作一点也不敢松懈。即使在她被叫走了之后，他们也再没说过一句话。悬在项圈下的标签仿佛在用另一种方式代表着她的监督。有的事情值得一顿鞭子，但聊天绝对不值。他们今晚有一晚上的时间可以继续。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当他们回到Cuddy办公室的时候，她正在和Foreman一起工作。他们都立刻注意到了他们的奴隶项圈上挂的标签。Cuddy抱怨了一声，指了指她脚边的地方让Greg跪下，好让她检查他的项圈。

“光讲话不工作。”她念道。

Foreman也检查了Jimmy的项圈。

“一样。”

“那就是在聊天了，我想。”Cuddy说道，“你们在聊什么，Greg？”

“医院规程，Ma’am。Jimmy不确定文件27-A是应该和33-B放在一起，还是单放起来。他不想做错事。”

Cuddy对他状似无比诚恳的语调翻了个白眼。不管奴隶们在谈什么，她十分确定不可能是文件归档之类的事情，而且她也一样确信Greg知道她会这么想。

“那么，一罚讲话，二罚撒谎，Greg。Doctor Foreman，要给Jimmy一样的惩罚吗？”

“我想这会很合适，Doctor Cuddy。”

“也是时候下班了。把这些收拾好，Greg。我们到家再处理你和Jimmy的不当行为。”

Cuddy看着Greg开始收拾。她真的不想费心去处理他显而易见的“反抗”行为，但纪律必须严明，她不允许任何人认为她的奴隶可以为所欲为。她今晚要惩罚Greg和Jimmy，明天再给厨房监管员写封信，通知她已经做了处理。

她把这些事情放在一边，和Eric继续刚才被奴隶们打断的话题。

Cuddy已经为这个“罪行”选好了一个合适的惩罚。他们一进家门，她就命令Greg去拿两个口塞来。两个奴隶都跪在她的面前，她让他们给对方戴上口塞。他们看起来都很不想对彼此这样做。她在心里记上一笔，以后会很有用的。如果她命令James执行Greg的鞭刑，似乎就可以同时惩罚他们两个。

“口塞可以让你们今晚干活的时候说不了话。现在去准备晚餐，你们两个都是。”

他们被迫在工作时保持着安静。所幸他们已经一起准备过很多次晚餐了，现在他们依旧可以顺利地做好一切，在静默中用表情和手势分配工作。虽然口塞的尺寸不算太大，但戴着依旧不舒服。Greg讨厌自己的嘴被撑开，而且从James脸上的难过表情看来，他也这么认为。Greg随意地想到，其实他们可以互相解开口塞，他们没有被锁上。但是他知道，如果他们被发现了就麻烦大了，Cuddy绝对会毫不犹豫地赏他一顿鞭子。

鞭子的威胁通常没办法阻止他想做什么事情的决心，但现在James也会被牵连进来，情况就不一样了。他对另一个奴隶拥有一种古怪的责任感——James如此天真而脆弱，几乎像是把一个孩童的灵魂装进了成人的躯体中一样。他刚刚重生一年左右，思想还一片空白。他们曾经把他训练成一个完美的没有思想的奴隶，而Greg改变了他。他意识到和James的友谊如此脆弱；他们都无法掌控自己的生活。如果Foreman到其他地方工作，James也会跟着他走，那么Greg就几乎再也见不到他了。如果Greg做了什么太过分的事情，他们的“主人们”就可能会认为，让奴隶们在一起的时间短些比较好。当Greg被拘束在他的房间里的时候，James会被绑在Foreman的车里。之前的很多个晚上，他们一起看着Greg的医学书籍，有时候是学习，有时候只是聊天。那一两个小时过得相当快乐。

不，最好还是暂忍一时，挨过今晚。或许晚饭之后Cuddy会把口塞解开，虽然他相当不确定。Cuddy从来不会在惩罚上放水。

他把晚餐摆在托盘上，James准备着酒水。他们一起把它端到屋前的小餐厅里，放在桌子上——Cuddy之前说过他们要在餐桌上一起用餐，而不是像平常一样，在沙发上随便吃点东西。

他摆好餐盘，James仔细地把酒倒好。Cuddy抿了一口，然后点了点头，示意他们可以去收拾厨房了。

通常他们会花点时间吃饭——他们会留出自己的一份晚餐。但现在，口塞还没有被解开，吃饭就不用考虑了。Greg又一次忍不住想解开口塞，但还是克制住了。他注意到了James在渴望地盯着那些食物——他知道Foreman总是让James拿奴隶口粮当饭吃，所以James很高兴能在这里改善伙食。

James从他们一口未动的晚餐上移开视线，开始清扫厨房。Greg犹豫着是该扔掉这些，还是把它们放在冰箱里。或许在他们的口塞被解开之后，Cuddy会允许他们吃饭。

半个小时之后，他们一起跪在Cuddy的面前。她放松地坐在沙发上，Foreman坐在她身边，一条手臂环抱着她。她检查了他们的口塞，看起来很满意。

“Jimmy，你去门口跪着，等着Doctor Foreman一会儿把你接走。Greg，你可以回你的房间，但要继续带着口塞。在我们谈话的时候，你要给Doctor Chase准备讲义，下次我再叫你的时候，我希望看到一些内容丰富的讲稿。如果你的工作不能让我满意，你会得到惩罚。”

James几乎看了她一秒钟，Greg意识到他感到了同样的失望情绪。每一次Foreman过来的时候，他们都会，或多或少地，一起呆在Greg的房间里。而现在，今晚，他们甚至连这一点时间都没有了。Greg甚至没意识到，自己有多么期待着他和James的辅导课程。他们边学边聊，或者一起静静地听Greg的小随身听。Greg希望今晚不要就这么结束。

“现在，Jimmy！”Cuddy注意到了James的犹豫，她眯起眼睛，厉声说道。James连忙站了起来，疾步走到门旁。Greg也很快走开了。他回到屋子里，拿出要写的文章，但他的下巴酸疼，脑子里乱成一团。在他开始工作的前几分钟，他一直在想跪在门前的James。他看不到他。


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor Cuddy!"

Cuddy不情愿地转过身子，她听得出来是谁在大厅另一头叫她。她刚刚和几个保险公司谈完回来， _没有_ 心情去和Vogler纠缠。她挤出一个微笑来看着他。

“Vogler先生，”她礼节性地回应道，用余光扫视到Greg停下了脚步，在她身边跪下，就像他在Vogler单独跟她谈话时一贯做的那样。“我能为您做些什么？”

“我得跟你谈谈筹资的安排。我为医院出借了自己的三个奴隶，他们应该能搞到些钱，但是我注意到登记表上没有其他的奴隶。”

“Greg会像平时一样，到任何需要的地方去。”Cuddy说道，虽然她明白这不是Vogler的意思。Vogler有一大群奴隶，但仍然热衷于染指其他人的所有物。有些年纪大的、有一两个奴隶的医生，会在那天晚上把奴隶借给医院来招徕资金。但Cuddy还不完全清楚都有谁准备让自己的奴隶在晚会上给其他人提供“娱乐服务”。

Vogler嗤笑了一声。“Gregory可能会合 _你_ 的心意，但我肯定，大多数捐赠人的口味不是又老又瘸的奴隶。我在考虑Doctor Foreman的那个小奴隶。把他好好打扮一下，带出来之后肯定很卖座。他是被洗脑的对吧？他们脑子笨，训练得好，知道该怎么让人开心。”

Cuddy更多是感觉到、而非看到Greg抽搐了一下。她完全肯定，这不是因为他不舒服地跪着导致的腿疼而引起的。她忽然想到，自己是不是做错了，让这两个奴隶在一起待了太长时间。虽然Greg似乎多少安分了一些，而且也让她更能操纵这个时常麻烦缠身的奴隶，但是缺点也随之而来。Foreman怎么处置Jimmy，和Greg一点关系都没有。

她也同样确定Eric不想在那天晚上出借自己的奴隶，他在很多方面都毫不妥协，而且让他的奴隶被一个接一个人“使用”就更不会让他改变主意——他已经拒绝了许多医院工作人员想要Jimmy为他们服务的请求。但Eric同样了解办公室政治，他们还不想跟Vogler撕破脸，至少在他们需要他来完成改造工作之前不想。

“我相信最近Doctor Foreman没怎么用过他的奴隶，既然他在跟你睡，Doctor Cuddy，”Vogler继续说道，让她清楚他已经知道了他们的关系。虽然Vogler没权利干涉她在和谁睡。“或许你可以……[i]劝劝他[/i]，为医院做点好事。”

就凭刚才那两句话，她就恨不得让他拿着他的几千万滚出她的医院——但是他们还需要他。她扯出一个微笑。

“我会跟他说的。那，如果没什么事的话，我两点还有个预约。”

“当然，Doctor Cuddy，你去吧。”他说道，就好像她是他的奴隶一样。然后他走开了，她瞪着他，不知道他能不能感觉到戳在他后背上尖刀一样的目光。

Greg像往常一样蹒跚着站了起来。“你得摆脱掉他；他会把医院搞垮的。”他毫不避讳地说道。

她知道Greg在这里的时间和她一样久，而且对医院事物尽皆熟习——这是他为她工作了这么久的副作用之一——但他很少会用这种方式表达他的意见，就这样直截了当地说出来。她看着他，而他大胆地对她扬起头。

“回我的办公室去，拐杖放在我桌子上，站在桌子前面等我。裤子脱掉。”她生硬地对他说道。她不能容忍他说了这些之后相安无事地走开——虽然她也是这么想的。

他目不转睛地盯着她，她本以为他准备拒绝，如果那样的话，她就要叫保安来公开鞭打他了。但他最终选择了离开，带着显而易见的怒气。

她在接诊台多待了一会儿，处理些琐事，让他多煎熬一会儿。她也没有费心去关门——被人看到她处罚自己的奴隶永远不会损害她的名声。

Greg依她所说放下了拐杖，站在桌子前面，但是裤子依旧紧紧系在腰上。

“那就脱掉裤子， _加上_ 内裤。因为不遵指令再加一鞭。”

他又犹豫了一阵，但最终还是把两件衣物都拽下了脚踝，站在那里。他的右腿上触目惊心的伤疤和他的下体都暴露在外。她打量了他一阵，知道他有多恨被这样对待，然后敲了敲桌面。

“弯腰。”

这个姿势让他的屁股正对着门外，她拿起他的拐杖。它比藤条更轻，而且设计之初的目的就是既可以支撑一个瘸腿的奴隶，又可以同样作为工具惩罚他。

她不相信什么分段仪式化的场景会对奴隶的心理有影响，她更偏好高效的惩罚。所以她迅速地在他的屁股上用力抽了四下，每一下他都强忍着疼痛，全身轻微地一颤。她扫了一眼浮现出的四条红痕，让他提上裤子，回到平常站的地方去。

她重新开始工作起来——今晚她会告诉Eric关于Jimmy要在筹资晚会上做的事情。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg不舒服地坐在床上，今晚他没能躲开James。他坐立不安，而且一直无法集中精力，都是因为之前的那场教训。

而让James感到欣慰的是，在他带着口塞、跪在门边一整晚之后，他们又能够继续之前的相处模式了。现在他的主人会在Doctor Cuddy的家里呆上好久，让James都不禁猜测他是不是会搬进来，又或者至少会偶尔在这里过夜。有时他会胡思乱想，到那个时候，他就能和Greg一起呆在这间屋子里——他不敢奢求一间更大的屋子——他们可以一起做家务，互相帮忙。他们每晚都可以在一起，一整晚，Greg可以教他更多更多。他学得越多，他就越想继续学下去，无论是关于医学，还是关于在他的奴隶生活之外的整个世界。

他觉得Greg也同样享受他的陪伴；虽说Greg总是抱怨，但是当他单独和James在一起的时候，他看起来更放松，比在医院的时候更能展现出温和的那一面。

然而今晚，他看起来一点也不希望James在这里。

“出什么事了吗，Greg？”看着他的朋友神游天外，James有些担忧地问道。“如果你不舒服的话，我们今晚可以不学。”

“这就放弃了？那你永远也成不了医生的， _Jimmy_ ，”Greg生硬地答道。

“我本来也当不成医生，”James指出，“我是个奴隶。”

“我知道你他妈是个奴隶，你只是让这一点表现得该死的明显而已。”

“这个项圈确实有这种效果，”James指着他的项圈说道。它不重，但很重要。在外圈上细密地刻着Foreman的名字、地址和电话号码，就像Greg的上面写着Cuddy的一样。项圈的象征意义远大于实际意义——所有的奴隶都被植入了芯片，如果他们敢逃跑的话很容易就会被抓回来——但无论原因如何，如果一个奴隶胆敢取下他们的项圈，就至少要挨五十鞭，还有一次强制的再训练课程。同样，奴隶也不可以遮挡他们的项圈，以免被误认为自由人。

“不光是项圈的问题；还有你那副奴颜婢膝的样子。”

这就是了，Greg今晚肯定是在闹情绪——他一般只有在病例解决不了的时候才会这样。James不止一次见过他吼Chase——大概医院里除了James之外也只有Chase能忍得了这个。

James合上了正在学的那本书。走开不是个好的选择，除非他打算气势汹汹地走到那间小小的浴室里去。但他看得出来，今晚是学不成什么了。

“是因为你的腿吗？今晚疼得特别厉害？要不要我给你按摩一下？”他伸手放在Greg的腿上，但Greg嘶了一声挥开了他。

“我总是在疼，但这次需要按摩的不是我的 _腿_ 。”

James思索着，然后忽然明白了他一直动来动去坐不安稳的原因。

“Doctor Cuddy打你板子了？”

“哦不是——她用了拐杖，纯是怪癖的下流玩法，你应该在那儿看看的。”

“因为什么被罚？”James问道——虽然他想说他的确希望当时在那里，在Greg的位置上替他挨打——Greg会觉得这太傻了。

Greg转开视线，没有回答。James叹了口气。他觉得Greg挨打的原因并不重要。体罚一向是奴隶们生活中的一部分，无论训练得多好多顺从的奴隶都一样——更不用说Greg一样都不占。

“把你的裤子脱下来，让我看看。”他从床边站起来，说道。

Greg瞪着他。

“我想确定没有感染——就当是工作训练了。”James继续说道，“实习经验，需要亲手操作。”

看Greg的屁股着实没什么医学上的必要，他们都知道这一点，但他就是想这么做——他想让Greg知道，有人在乎他到底怎么了。他毫不妥协地直视着Greg，直到Greg叹了口气，脱掉裤子，翻身趴在床上为止。

四条鞭痕横亘在Greg的屁股上，每一条都笔直而醒目，红彤彤的。但是没有发炎。

“你可以就那么盯着看，或者往上面擦点这个。”Greg说道，递给他一管不知道从哪里掏出来的药膏。James已经开始习惯Greg藏起来的各种奇奇怪怪的东西，所以他没说什么，只是接了过来。

他往手指上挤了一点药膏，抹在鞭痕上面。Greg嘶了一声，但之后就一直没出过声，让James给他上药。

“臀大肌，”James一边抹药膏一边嘟囔道，试图打破他们之间渐渐累积起来的奇怪的紧张气氛，“臀中肌，臀沟。”

“恭喜您通过了《屁股解剖学101课》，”Greg说道，但James听出了他声音中的那丝笑意。

“她给你维柯丁了吗？”James抹完了最后的部分，问道。

Greg哼了一声。“Cuddy在惩罚之后不会给止痛药的。如果我幸运的话，睡觉之前还能拿到一片。”

而James知道如果没有，他就要一晚上难以成眠了。“贱人。”他发狠地说道。Greg有些惊奇地看了他一眼。

“啊James，如果Foreman主人听到他可爱的小奴隶这么叫他的身下人的话，他会怎么做？”

“我不在乎，”James说道，欣慰地发现他似乎至少改善了一点点Greg的心情。Greg总是喜欢他表现出一些对自由人的反抗，即使只是在这间屋子里这样相对安全的环境下。

“你弄完了没有？还是你准备摸我的屁股摸一晚上？”Greg问道。James这才发现他的手还放在Greg的屁股上。他连忙抽回了手，嘟囔了一句“抱歉”。

Greg重新提上裤子坐起来。他刚准备说些什么，信号灯就瞬间亮了。

“Foreman今晚真快，希望他不是早早缴械投降了，没让Cuddy满足——她没爽到的时候就像只犯头疼病的熊一样。”Greg紧跟在James的身后快步走出房门，James感到一阵暖意涌上心头，他知道Greg这么着急是为了他——这样他就不会被Foreman找麻烦了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Foreman听到Cuddy请他出借Jimmy参加医院的集资晚会的时候，他一点也不开心。他没那么天真；他也参加过其他的集会和会议，在晚上招奴隶来供人享用。他知道Jimmy是个迷人的奴隶，这也是他选择他的原因之一。洗脑则让他增添了一份纯真的色彩，这在那些年龄更大的、更愤世嫉俗的奴隶的身上完全消失了，就像Greg。

这并不是说Foreman自己没有在那方面用过Jimmy。鉴于最近他和Lisa在一起，他只会在早上用他的奴隶热个身。自从他见过Lisa之后，他就没再操过他，而且只要他和Lisa还在一起，他就不会这样做。即使他知道很多情侣都不反对另一半在需要的时候使用奴隶，他也并不认为这样做是对的。

不，他只是不喜欢出借自己的所有物，他从没这样做过。他要非常努力地工作，才能买到最好的奴隶，他看不出让其他人分一杯羹的必要——即使这会给医院带来资金。除此之外，那些人可能会把Jimmy弄坏，让他无法工作，而Jimmy已经证明了他非常能干，无论在公寓还是在办公室都是如此。他在Foreman的监护之下进步喜人，他也不想再找一个新奴隶把这套流程重来一次。

Lisa用了浑身解数来劝说他，最后他终于同意把Jimmy加到名单上面。但这多少破坏了晚上的气氛，所以他草草结束，带上Jimmy离开了。

回到公寓之后，他示意Jimmy去拿些零食和酒来，打开电视，让自己放松一下。Jimmy很快带着那些东西回来，然后跪在他的椅边，等候下一个指示。在让他回去工作之前，鉴于他最近的良好表现，Foreman留他在原地呆了一阵。Jimmy大概很享受看电视的十分钟，即使这只是一个无脑的医疗肥皂剧也一样。他忽然心血来潮，拿起一点食物送到Jimmy的嘴边。Jimmy似乎惊讶无比。Foreman从来没有亲手喂他的习惯，但他足够乖觉地接受了。他的确是个好奴隶，Vogler最好能善待他。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你在往哪走，Greg？我们应该去洗衣房的。”James一边跟着Greg穿过医院的走廊，一边指出道。

“抄近路。”Greg毫不犹豫地说道，躲开一张擦肩而过的轮床。他随心所欲快速闪避的技能总是会让James感到惊讶。

他没看出来穿过三层的放射科怎么可能是通往洗衣房的近路，洗衣房在地下室。但他只是微微犹豫了一下，然后就耸了耸肩，跟上了Greg——毕竟他也[i]不想[/i]去洗衣房，而如果他们被问到的话，Greg相当擅于找借口。

Greg刚刚闪过一辆轮椅，他连忙赶了上去，却正巧迎面撞上了一个医生。他重重地摔倒在地。

“Doctor Wilson？James？是你吗？你在干什……”他听到有人这样说道。他抬起头，看到那个医生正低头看着他，伸出一只手想拉他站起来。然后，那个人对着他的项圈眨了眨眼睛，似乎意识到了什么，连忙缩回了手。James挣扎着跪了起来。

“是我的错——我认错人了……”那个医生满脸通红地说道，没再说什么，只是飞快地转身走开了。有几个人停下来看热闹，Greg突然出现了。

“起来。”他轻声说道。

James努力站起来，他摔倒的时候用手撑着地，现在手腕生疼。

“加油，快点，我们走。”Greg说道，沿着他们来时的那条路走了回去——他来三楼的初衷似乎已经被抛在脑后了。

“他叫我Wilson， _Doctor_ Wilson，”James说道，“他[i]过去[/i]认识我，我得跟他谈谈，他能告诉我……”

Greg一瞬不错地盯着他。“忘了这个吧。”

“但是……”

“你得忘记这件事，而且希望他也能忘了。”

“但是他也许知道我以前是做什么的，还有我是谁。”

“你 _不应该_ 知道这些！这才是洗脑的目的所在。要是你开始寻找自己以前是谁，做过什么，他们就会把你扔回训诫所里，再清一遍你的脑子。等他们搞完了之后，他们还会把你卖给另一个主人。Foreman会拿回买你的那些钱，然后再买个新的漂亮奴隶。”

如果他被带回去的话，他就再也见不到Greg了。James安静下来，脑子里天旋地转。他的确很想知道，但他不想离开这里。

电梯到了，他们走下通往洗衣房的长廊，他们会在那里度过一下午的时光。

“有人搞砸了。如果你原来是个医生的话，你就不该被卖给另一个医生——有太多机会让你得知你过去的生活了，而且现在你正在试图这么做。你就希望那个人别向其他人谈起这件事吧，或者是他认错人了，你只是长得有点像那个叫James Wilson的家伙。”James听得出来Greg完全不相信后半句话。

他们走到洗衣房的门前，止住了交谈，开始报告工作情况。James能感觉到摔伤带来的淤青，而且依旧震惊于随之而来的信息。

Wilson。那个人叫他Wilson，James Wilson。最重要的是，他认为他是个医生。自从几个月前，他和Doctor Foreman第一次踏入医院的大门起，James就很讨厌医院，但他喜欢学习医学知识。现在他明白了，为什么有些事情会让他感到熟悉，那个正在接受化疗的小女孩，教科书上的图片等等。他想知道他原来是什么科的医生。

洗衣房的主管递给他们几个巨大的洗衣袋，James把它们拖到推车上。他们把车子推到一间不通风的小屋子里，他们拿出干净的床单展平，叠成方块。真是个给不能处理复杂事情的奴隶们安排的好活计，James苦涩地想到。至少这里只有他们两个。

“我们可以告诉Doctor Cuddy我原来是个医生，我可以重新学习，我能帮你。”James说道。

“你到底听没听我说话？还有，为什么Cuddy要费心重新培训你？这要花多长时间？如果你告诉她，你就会为你的失礼而挨一顿鞭子，以及一张返回训诫所的单程票。”Greg从袋子里拽出一张床单展平，看上去快无奈了。“管住了你的嘴。我会试着打听一下那个医生有没有到处乱讲你挡了他的路什么的。”

James依旧不肯退让。如果Greg可以因为他的医学技术而成为医院的珍贵财产，那么他为什么不行？

“听着，我希望你能帮助我，我希望我能有这里的一间好办公室，而你就在我隔壁的那间。我希望我们能一起解决病例，希望我们没有这些该死的——”Greg扯了扯自己的项圈，“——玩意套在脖子上。但是这不可能，不可能发生在我们的生活中。你得接受现实。我知道事情该怎么做。”

“可我还想继续学习医学知识。”许久之后，James说道。他从Greg的手中拿过展平的床单，开始把它们叠好。“我想让你继续教我。”

Greg抬手插进自己短短的头发中，然后终于点了点头。“好吧。我们可以继续，只是……别让其他人知道，行吗？”

“我不会的，”James开始叠起另一条床单，“我很高兴Doctor Foreman买了我。”他看着Greg，希望Greg能明白他的意思。

Greg艰难地吞咽了一下，然后点了点头。“是啊，我也是。”

James对他露出了一个小小的微笑，就是那种能让Greg愿意去做他要求的任何事情的微笑，然后重新开始叠起了床单。他们安静地工作了一会儿，然后James小声嘟囔道，“但是我还是想知道我是谁。”

Greg绝望地摇了摇头。


	10. Chapter 10

在他生命中的前十二年，他曾经是Gregory John House，是John House上校和Blythe House的儿子。他的父亲是一位海军飞行员，总是频繁地东奔西走，住在不同的军事住宅区之中。

直到五岁之前，他都仰慕他爸爸，希望长大后能成为他那样的人。然后情况变了。他的父亲开始苛刻地对待他，强迫他遵循一系列的严格规定，即使是最轻微的违抗也会招致重责。他常会在晚上被赶出房子，睡在外面的院子里，只是为了一些无足轻重的事情。他忍受过冰水浴，忍受过父亲的打骂。而他的母亲回娘家的时间越来越长。

Greg开始在学校惹上麻烦，甚至触犯法律。当他十二岁的时候，他已经上过两次法庭，攒下了两项刑事罪责。根据青少年管理条例中三罪并罚的规定，如果他再犯一次法，他就会被定罪为屡教不改，法庭会将他强制带离他的父母，成为奴隶。

事情发生在他十二岁的那个夏天。他的妈妈周末去了外婆家，Greg闯进邻居家里，偷了一些烟和酒，被他的父亲发现了。他爸爸威胁要把他交给警察，然而Greg满不在意——如果他真的这样做了，他的儿子就要成为奴隶——不管他们多么憎恨彼此，他也相信他父亲不会这么做。

他们大吵了一架，爸爸把他逼到一个角落，用皮带劈头盖脸地打了他一顿。直到最后，Greg终于找到了反击的机会，踢中了他的下体，让他因为疼痛而踉跄了两步。Greg趁机逃下楼去，但大门上了锁，他连忙转向后门，可他的父亲已经在那里等着他了。他用胳膊紧紧压制住Greg，把他的胳膊扭到身后让他难以动弹。然后他告诉Greg，他让他丢尽了脸；他一想到有Greg这么一个儿子就恶心。

痛苦的眼泪从他的面颊上滚落，Greg吼了回去，说自己本来也不想当他的儿子。他知道John不是他的亲生父亲，是从他的旧记事本上发现的——Greg的妈妈怀上Greg的时候他正在外地。Greg是个野种，而且万分感激这一点。

他以为爸爸会再抽他一顿，但是没有。他沉默地拖着Greg走到厨房，往他脖子上套了个狗项圈，用皮带捆住他的双手，然后把他带到城里，直奔当地的奴隶交易地。买主们看着他的项圈和皮带都哈哈大笑起来，说省了他们一半的事儿了。

然后他的父亲就在那里卖掉了他。

当Greg意识到发生了什么事的时候，他哀求父亲不要这样做，但男人不为所动，只是签了文件拿钱走人。在他走之前，他对Greg说，这么做是有道理的。Greg绝对不会安安分分地活到成年，而只要他再犯一次法，他就会被强制带走，一分钱赔偿也得不到。至少这样，John能拿回一点给别人养孩子的补偿。

Greg被扔到一个笼子里，在恐惧之中战栗着。到了第二天早上，他被运往为年轻奴隶们开设的训诫中心。前两个星期他一直在捣乱，期望妈妈能出现，把他救回去，他才不会去学习怎么当一个蠢奴隶。但她一次也没出现过，而训诫所的惩罚让John的打骂显得完全不值一提。当他十三岁的时候，他已经被改造成一个奴隶了。十四岁的时候，他第一次被人买走。二十岁的时候，他被卖给了Lisa Cuddy的父母。

在他第一次被卖掉之后，他就没再回想过“House”这个姓——他只是Greg。即使多年之前，他有机会能够找到关于他父母的信息的时候，他也没试过这么做。在他心中，他的家人都已经死了。这样想更好些。

如果James能忘记他成为奴隶之前的存在才会更好——Greg知道。想到他曾经是谁，失去了什么，只会让他更不好过而已。

而另一方面，Greg去找他的历史则完全没关系。他曾对James说过，知识就是力量。James是个谜团，而Greg喜欢解谜。

他一直等到Cuddy睡着了一个小时之后，才轻轻地推开了门。通常他在里面的时候会把门紧紧关上，这是他拥有的唯一一点隐私。但现在他打开了门，聆听着楼上Cuddy卧室里传来的每一丝轻微的声响。

听了大约十分钟之后，他终于放心摸到床尾，卸下了那块中空的壁板。他花了好久才做好这个。在里面藏着一个小上网本，是他一年前从医院的一个访客身上偷来的，当天晚上藏在他从Cuddy那里拿来的一盒文件里面偷运回家。他为此冒了很大的险，但这值得。

他很少用它，因为他怕被发现，但在一些太过痛苦的夜晚，他绝望地需要什么东西来让自己保持神智清醒，他就会把它拿出来上一整晚的网。在那里，没有人知道他是个奴隶。

他打开电脑。Cuddy从没改过她的WiFi密码，所以没过几分钟，他就畅通无阻地专心在网上搜索起来。James Wilson并不是个特别的名字，但加上医生的履历，找到他的故事也并不困难。

Wilson曾在加拿大的一家医院中工作，他被指控谋杀了一名患者。他的同事们都表示非常震惊，因为Wilson在他的领域享有盛名，他的同事和病人们也都很喜欢他。他被誉为肿瘤学界升起的一颗新星，几年之内一定会成为部门主管。没有任何人对他有一句怨言。审判中提到他的一个弟弟患有精神疾病，但从来没有任何迹象表明Wilson患有相同的疾病。

然而证据确凿，Wilson被定罪为谋杀。他被判处洗脑及奴役，免除了终身监禁，作为与美国政府囚犯交换计划的一员，送往美国执行判决。

Greg看着图片，点进了链接的视频——里面的男人毫无疑问就是他所认识的James。视频很短，是他被送上法庭的录像，他看上去震惊而困惑。他暂停了视频，久久地凝视着那个望向屏幕之外的男人。看着不戴项圈的James很奇怪，他的眼中也没有被洗脑的奴隶标志性的顺从神色。James初到普林斯顿时的那种空白感在渐渐消褪，开始表现出一些个性的迹象，然而他与视频中的那个自由人依旧相距甚远。

Greg强迫自己从视频上转开视线，继续点开周围的链接，查看James受过的教育。令人惊叹；在莫名地变成一个谋杀犯之前，他的前途一片大好。Greg想知道他为什么会犯下大错。他害死的那个患者很富有，而且有谣言说，他和一些有组织的犯罪牵连不清，包括，相当讽刺的，黑市奴隶交易。如果他曾经是一个该被判洗脑的暴徒，也许能豁免James进监狱的谋杀罪。

更深入的搜索揭示出了James和认出他来的那个医生——儿科的Doctor Holling——的关系。他们在James进的第一所医院中一起实习。Greg不知道Holling有没有得知Doctor James Wilson出的事，还是他被自己的前同事戴着奴隶项圈的样子吓到了。虽然自从那次遭遇之后，他已经尽力探听了医院中的各种闲言碎语，都还没有提及这件事。或许James还很安全，Greg希望如此。他一直在心中回避着某天James会被带走的景象。Greg从没和任何人建立起像和James这样的联系——无论是在他自由的时候，还是作为奴隶。他曾以为自己没有关心任何人的能力，但James证明了他可以。希冀James能永远在他的生活之中的确是种太过分的奢望，但他还没准备好现在就失去他。

他看了一眼屏幕上的时间，已经过了两个小时了。他连忙关上电脑，把它重新推回原处，确保将壁板恢复原位，不露出一点缝隙。Cuddy并不经常搜查他的房间，即使她检查，通常也只是草草了事。他保证总能让她轻松地找到一两件违规藏起来的小东西，几片维柯丁，或者一条巧克力棒。这意味着一顿板子或者藤条，但找到了它们之后，她一般就不会再仔细看了。

他关上床头的灯——只有一个光秃秃的灯泡——躺在床上。离他起床工作只有几个小时的时间了，即便如此，他也花了好一阵子才得已入睡。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James在Doctor Foreman的办公室里忙碌着，认真地把桌面上的几份文件录入到电脑中。Doctor Foreman被叫到新的医疗翼里解决什么矛盾去了，通常情况下，James会和他一起去，但这次Foreman对James简单解释了一下任务，并且说，等他回来的时候，他希望James能做完这些工作。他不常让James离开他身边，或者指示他做些不那么低贱的、让James更有兴趣完成的工作。James希望有一天Doctor Foreman能像Doctor Cuddy对待Greg那样对待他。

他的注意力从工作上转移开来。他看见过Doctor Foreman用电脑查资料，以及查看他接触过的不同公司和不同的人。他并不太了解详细情况，但他认为，如果往电脑里输入自己的名字，大概就能查到一些关于自己的事情。

他看了一眼门口。不知道Doctor Foreman什么时候会回来，而且他知道他没有使用电脑搜索的许可，尤其查的还是关于他自己的历史，这是个天大的过错。Greg说他应该忘了这件事，但说得轻巧。就在这里，这家医院里，有人认识过去的他。在他发现James是个奴隶之前，他的声音虽然吃惊，但很友善。他没有斥责James冲撞了他，或者在他的项圈上挂个标签，让他的主人惩罚他。或许他们曾经是朋友。

他点击离开表格的界面，看到了后面的页面。有个方框的标签是“搜索”，他一个字母一个字母地在里面输入James Wilson。

“你在干什么？”一个声音从门口传来。他猛地从键盘上抽回手，抬起了头，看见Greg正站在门口看着他。

Greg看了一眼身后，然后走进了房间，望向屏幕。该死。他迅速地点了下切换键，把表格界面重新打开。

“你不能这样查东西。一留下历史记录，他就该知道你在做什么了，蠢货。我告诉过你别管这事。”

“你说你会去查的。”James对Greg不满地说道。

Greg看着他，脸上的表情略有些不自然。

“嗯，也许会，总之让我去做，这样我们就不会被抓了。关于搞小动作你要学的还多着呢。难道你想挨鞭子？”

“也许我不会被抓。”

Greg哼了一声，“是啊，说的是。”他抓起桌上的一份文件。“Cuddy让我来拿这个；我这就回去了。听着，别干傻事。我已经找到了点消息，如果今天Foreman还过来打炮的话，晚上我就都告诉你。行了吧？”

James有些惊讶；他不知道Greg已经找过了。有那么一阵子，他还是有些不甘心，但之后他让步了。他真的不想挨鞭子，或者被踢出这里。“好吧，”他说道。

Greg离开两分钟之后，Doctor Foreman回到了办公室。他的奴隶James让他看到了整理好的数据，收获了主人轻轻的一点头作为认可。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你觉得他们在里面干什么呢？”奴隶们走了之后，Foreman问道。他们的晚餐是一如既往的专业水准，奴隶们给他们上了酒，收走餐盘。Lisa照例打发他们回了Greg的房间，她之前告诉过他，当她和别人在一起的时候，她不喜欢让她的奴隶在一边看着。Foreman对于Jimmy的安排也从没提出过异议，如果Lisa不喜欢让Greg待在旁边，他猜她也不会想看到Jimmy。

Lisa偎依在他的身旁，她小巧的身材完美地契合他的怀抱。“只要他们不来打搅我们，他们在干什么又有什么关系呢？有时候从管教奴隶的责任中解放一阵也挺不错。要保证Greg行为规矩，有事可忙，简直是场无休无止的战斗，而且还会让他变得很烦人。有Jimmy在他身边似乎对他有好处，自从你来了之后，我才罚过他几次。一个行为得体的奴隶大概会是他的好榜样。”

Foreman皱起了眉头。虽然他丝毫不怀疑Jimmy对Greg起了好作用，但他并不认为Greg也会对Jimmy有好的影响。倒不是说他有什么理由怀疑Jimmy没有尽到做奴隶的本分——他自己的公寓就像Lisa的家里一样一尘不染，而且Jimmy依旧能很好地准备三餐，放洗澡水，以及其他所有的家务活。再加上他对医院事务日益熟习，Jimmy几乎可以算是个完美的奴隶了——他想要保持这样。

“你不觉得我们应该让他们少在一起吗？说真的，两个奴隶不应该单独待在一起这么久。”他在买Jimmy的时候订了不少关于如何教养奴隶的书籍，几乎每本书都会提到，应该尽可能让奴隶处在孤立无援的状态，这很重要。如此，他们就会完全地依靠自己的主人而生活。只有一本书有更加自由的观点，提倡类似于“放养式”的奴隶教养方式，支持给予奴隶更多的自由，认为这样能够让他们表现得更好。那本书Foreman只翻了几章就直接捐掉了。新时代什么的都是扯淡。Jimmy需要一根更紧的缰绳来驾驭，他也的确是这样做的，除了和Lisa在一起的几个小时。

“不让他们在一起，等你搬进来住的时候就不太方便了。”Lisa说道，“让他们去吧，如果他们做了什么出格的事情，我们有不少好办法来惩罚他们。”

他低头看着她。“搬进来？”他当然也这样想过。他们在一起几个月了，和Lisa在一起过夜，比回家睡空床要诱人得多。

“我还有一间闲置的屋子。我想我们能整晚在一起，而不是你过来吃饭上床然后就走人。也许在筹资会议之后？这能给医院的八卦来点新料。”

“嗯哼，如果你这样想的话……”他微笑着低下头吻了她，把Jimmy的事情完全抛在了脑后。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我是个杀人犯？”

他们坐在Greg的床上，James专心致志地听着Greg找到的消息。他没有问Greg是怎么找到的，他知道Greg有很多搜集信息的渠道。或许有一天他能跟James分享这些窍门，但现在最重要的，是他正在说的事情。

他早就知道，当然了，他从前一定是做了什么可怕的事情。他们不会抓横穿马路的人来当奴隶的。他也可能是违反了三罪并罚的规定，但鉴于他是个医生、而不是大街上的闲散人员，这也不太可能。然而真的知道真相，亲耳听到自己杀了一个患者，感觉完全不同。

即便那个患者被指控参与多起犯罪，他心里也没有一丝轻松。他是不是不小心被卷入了那个患者的事情里？会不会是那个人逼着他做什么事情，让他不得不杀了他？Greg不知道，网上并没有太多的细节。谋杀犯太多，唯一让这个消息出现在头条的原因是，医生杀病人的案子并不多见。

“嗯，事实上，你至少不是个连环杀手什么的。再说了，病人们有时候确实挺烦人的。我要是个医生我肯定也得杀一两个。”

“这不是开玩笑的事情！”James狠狠地说道，“你在说的是我的人生。我是个杀人犯。”

“不，”Greg摇头，“你是个奴隶。在他们把你变成奴隶之后，你的犯罪记录就都和你无关了。你和我们这些渣滓唯一的不同点就是你不能被释放。就好像真有机会似的。”奴隶们可以被释放，理论上来说，但实际上绝不可能——没人会这么做。如果有人花钱买了个奴隶，他们才不会随便放掉他们。

“我杀了人，Greg。”

“你不再是那个人了；洗脑消去了你所有的记忆。你想不起来过去的事情了，是不是？”

James摇了摇头。有时候他会有模糊的似曾相识的感觉，就像在小儿肿瘤科看见那个小女孩的时候，但没什么具体的事情。即使Greg告诉了他那些审讯，他也一点都想不起来了。他真的不再是那个人了。不管他当时为什么会杀人，现在的他也不会再这样做了。

“我就不应该告诉你。你现在完全放不下这件事了，是不是？”

“不，”James摇了摇头，“你说得对。无论Doctor James Wilson在加拿大的医院里做过什么，都不重要了，我不是他。”他抬起头，看着坐在他身边的Greg，直视着他的双眼。“谢谢你帮我找到这些，谢谢你能告诉我。至少现在我知道了。”

Greg的喉结动了一下，然后只是点了点头，什么都没说。

James的心中忽然涌起一阵情意。他靠向Greg，轻轻地压上Greg的双唇。他感觉到Greg惊讶地绷紧了身子，抓住了他的胳膊，但之后，Greg回应了这个吻，然后迅速地撤开了身子。

他们注视着彼此。James感到自己的心脏狂跳，他觉得他几乎能听见Greg也是这样。

在James成为奴隶之后，他也曾经做过爱，很多次，如果你能管那个叫做爱的话——只是一个男人，或者女人，用他的身体满足他们，就像他们用振荡器或者假阴茎一样。没有任何情感牵涉其中。他看见过人们接吻，在医院里，在Doctor Foreman公寓的电视里，甚至偶尔撞见过Foreman和Cuddy情意绵绵地这样做。他知道他对Greg的感觉，和Foreman使用他的身体（以及Cuddy使用Greg，虽然他从没提过）完全不一样。他也知道，他们刚才做的事情，在奴隶之间是绝对禁止的。

“别，”Greg说道，“我们不能这么做。”他摇头向后退去。

James感到一阵沮丧。他刚张开嘴想说些什么，那盏灯就亮了起来。有一瞬间，他不想理它，管他妈的什么后果，但Greg已经准备走了，一丝释然在他的眼中闪过，就好像他等不及要从这里逃走一样。James垂下了头。Greg当然不想要他——他刚刚知道他杀过人，Greg怎么可能还想和他在一起？

在他收拾Foreman的东西拿到车上的时候，他只希望Greg还想当他的朋友。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

早上，Cuddy就医院的筹资大会给出了最后的指示。明晚活动就要开始了，她希望一切都能做到最完美。她的奴隶安静地站在她的身后，听着她和Justine敲定一些细节。Justine是她的前同事，很有能力。这么重要的场合，不能出一点问题。

“晚上的时候，我们需要一些更私密的房间。”Cuddy说道，“配有常规设备的那种。”她对女人使了个眼色，后者理解地点了点头。

“当然，Doctor Cuddy。如果哪位医师有特殊需要，请告诉我。我们准备了很多常用的物品，但非常规的物品还需要提前预定。”她瞟了一眼Greg，露出一个浅浅的微笑，“你们还需要奴隶吗？还是内部解决？”

“我们的医生们慷慨地提供了八个奴隶，董事长也支援了三个。我们还需要一个储藏室，在我们不需要奴隶的时候让他们呆在里面。我的奴隶，Greg，会做些跑腿的工作，按我的要求到各处帮帮忙，但是他不会被用在那方面，当然了。”她轻笑了一声，对面的女人也跟着笑了。

“我想这些已经很全面了。”Cuddy站了起来，把她的文件放整齐，递给Greg。她看见他扫了一眼需要提供服务的奴隶的名单——Jimmy的名字是第一个。她知道他不高兴——这个嘛，很遗憾，Jimmy的安排就是这样了，而对于Greg来说，让他意识到自己只是个普通的奴隶，没有任何特权，也不是件坏事。Eric依旧不喜欢这个安排，但他接受了现实。她只希望Vogler稍微有点节制，如果Jimmy受了伤、或者被玩坏了，她可不想忍受Eric和Greg两边对她生闷气。

“我希望晚会办得成功。”Justine说道，一边握了握她的手。

“哦，我想会的，我们有一些很慷慨的捐赠人，他们很欣赏他们的需求能够得以实现。”

她回到她的车里，开车向医院驶回。在他们快到的时候，她听见Greg清了清嗓子。

“Ma’am，那天晚上Jimmy可以来帮我，他到各处干活要比我快得多。”

她不耐烦地弹了一下舌头。“Jimmy的服务已经指定了，我确信他会忙得顾不上帮你。”

“您可以帮忙调整。还有其他奴隶可以做那个。”

“够了，Gregory。这和你一点关系都没有；我不想再听你说这个，一个字都不行。”

她以为他会再争辩一下，但他只是跌坐回了座位上，被束带压制着，满脸阴沉。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这天中午，Greg没有去院子里吃午餐，而是带着James来到了六层。他们闪进一个安全通道，走上另一边的混凝土楼梯，上到楼顶。严格来说，他们并没有被禁止到这里来——但是同样也没有许可。现在，爬台阶走到这里对他来说已经不是件容易的事情了，但是有的时候，他只是想看看不同的风景。在这里，他能看到整个普林斯顿。他想让James也能看到这样的景色。

他坐在一边的矮墙上，看着James渴望地俯视着整个城市。Greg了解他的感受。他有时候也会从这里俯视自由地忙碌着的人群，想象着自己也是其中的一员。

“我们不该来这儿，”James最后说道，恋恋不舍地从那片景色中扯开视线，有些担心地看着防火门。散落在门边的烟头证明这个屋顶常有人来。

Greg耸了耸肩膀，有很多事情他都不应该做，但他还是做了。James一天都很安静。在他们之间发生了那种事之后，他想在晚上到来之前跟他聊聊。而且他也想提醒一下关于明天的事情。

James最后似乎终于下定了决心，走过来坐在Greg身边，身子紧绷着。

“哦，别生闷气了！我不是因为发现了你的历史才对你说‘不’的！”

“没关系。”James盯着地面，低声说道，“我不该那么做的。我本该知道你没有同样的感觉。”

Greg记得James的嘴唇有着美妙的味道，以及那个吻让他泛起的感觉。他从没有被那样亲吻过。Cuddy从不吻他，其他使用过他的人也一样，除了Cuddy大学里的一个朋友。她当时喝醉了，他觉得她是想要出风头，所以毫无意义地吻了一个奴隶，然后傻笑个不停。当他躺在那里被那个女人亲吻的时候，他们那一群人都哄堂大笑起来，在旁边做出恶心的声音。

然而James的吻完全不是那样。

Greg现在唯一能做的就是不要伸出手去。如果他不是那么在意James，他现在早已经扑上去了，让那些奴隶规章都统统滚蛋。他从来没对任何人有过像对James的那种感觉。

“你不想要我，James。不是那种想要。”

James盯着他，因为吃惊而略略张开了嘴。“不，我就是那么想的。你知道我是。”

Greg摇头，“不，你被洗脑了，你原来知道的一切都被清空了，然后他们往你的脑子里塞了一堆操蛋的东西。我跟你说过，他们告诉你，你应该是一个完美的性爱娃娃，你应该让别人随意使用你。他们夺走了你拥有的一切选择权，他们让你觉得你甚至不该有选择的想法。你现在还不能为自己做出这样的决定，你认为我对你好，所以得像那样做些什么来报答我。”他随意挥了一下手里的拐杖，把它杵在地上转来转去，“你不想要一个像我这样的人。”

James依旧盯着他，那双该死的浅棕色眼睛迷惑地瞪大了，“你觉得我吻你，是因为我不得不这么做？”

“没那么复杂，但是你已经被洗脑成——”

“那是扯淡！”James站了起来，猛地挥了下胳膊，满脸怒意。“我吻你是因为我想吻你，”他逼近Greg，双手叉腰。“我不是个孩子，你用不着保护我。”

但事实上你就是个孩子，Greg想到，你才被“唤醒”一年多。

“为什么你要想和我一起做什么事情，在你并非被迫的前提下？”Greg问道，“为什么要冒这么大的险？”他指了指自己，“我自从十二岁开始就是个奴隶了，我不好看，没有魅力，也不和善，无趣得很。为什么你会想要我？”

“我也是个奴隶，他们告诉我我长得好看，可爱。我的主人喜欢操我，但是我在那方面毫无选择的余地。我不得不和他一起度过很长的时间，我不喜欢那样，但你——我喜欢和你待在一起。你有趣，聪慧，无所不知，当我和你在一起的时候，我感觉很特别。我会觉得自己是有价值的。我想即使我们不是奴隶，即使我们是在酒吧里或者什么地方相遇，我也会想当你的朋友。而且我也会想要吻你。”

他们现在都站着，相隔只有几公分，James伸手扯住Greg的袖口。

“你知道我最糟的一面。但是如果你会想要我，我也想要你。”

“我想要你。”Greg不假思索地说道，“但是……”

突然响起的男人们的声音打断了后面的话，他们猛地分开，记起了自己身在何处。一群护工走到了楼顶上，手里拿着烟，他们没注意到两个奴隶的存在，Greg打手势让James跟上他。他们静悄悄地往门的方向走去，但还没走到门口就被发现了。

“嘿，你们两个奴隶，站住。”其中一个人叫住了他们。他们停了下来，但并没有跪下。那个人盯着他们，然后朝他的朋友们递了个眼色，“傲慢的奴隶，我们八成得让他们学学该怎么跪下。”

其他的人围了上来，在他们自愿跪下之前，就按着他们跪了下去。Greg感到一双有力的手压在他的肩膀上，让他无法起身。他看见James很顺从地跪着，但同样被按住了。

“Sir，我们要回去向Doctor Cuddy汇报，她在等。”Greg说道，保证自己的声音礼貌而坚决。他不认识这个人，但现在的情境对他们很危险。他看着James，希望把那些人的注意力从他身上吸引开。

“当然她等着呢，没准她还想赶紧来一发。”那个男人大笑起来。

“嘿，那个是Doctor Cuddy的奴隶——那个瘸子，我见过他，Mick。那娘们喜欢独占他——还是放他走吧，我们可不想惹麻烦。”抓着Greg的男人说道，手上稍微放轻了点。

“先让这个漂亮男孩给我来个口活，”Mick拉开裤链，走到James的面前。“张嘴，奴隶，给你个大礼。”

“别，Mick，你不能——这个是Doctor Foreman的奴隶，我听说他还没把他借过人，而且他在睡Cuddy。你不想丢饭碗，是不是？让他们走吧。”

Mick的动作停了下来，然后悻悻地把拉链拉了回去。“本来也不想让脏奴隶给我吹管，谁知道他们的嘴都沾过哪儿。”他瞥了一眼Greg，冷笑了一声，然后猛地推了一把James，让他倒在了地上。“滚吧你们两个，别再到这儿来了。”

Greg没用他说第二遍，就挣扎着站了起来，往楼梯走去，感觉屁股后面被谁踢了一脚。James在他的身边踉跄了两步，他发现他也收获了一样的待遇。

他们一直到消防通道都没敢停下，然后Greg回头看了一眼楼梯。那些人没再追来。

“James，我……”他停下了。他还能说什么？他想要和他谈恋爱？这太不现实了，刚刚发生的才是现实——这才是他们的现实。他停了下来，而James转开了视线。“我们最好回去工作。”Greg说道，推开了通往医院的门。一直到他们回到各自的主人身边，他们都再没说过一句话。

直到后来Greg才意识到，他忘了警告James关于明天晚上的事情了。


	11. Chapter 11

“Doctor Chase想见你，Greg，”第二天早上Cuddy到了医院之后简单地说道。不算意外。毕竟，是他暗示Chase他想要这样一个见面邀请的。他一直确保能有办法联系到Chase，所以Chase才能要求见他——因为他总不能自己闲晃到那里去。

他走进Chase的办公室，后者给了他一个懒散的微笑算是打招呼。Greg顺手锁上了门。

“我给你找了个病人，所以如果你在找机会逃掉洗衣房的活儿，那你算是走运了。”Chase说道。

“我需要点东西，”Greg大概描述了一下他需要什么，Chase扬起一边眉毛看着他。

“你肯定是要给谁下药。捣鬼做坏事。”他往椅子靠背上一靠，冷冷地打量了一眼Greg。“好吧，我可以给你搞到那个。还是一样的价码。”

Greg犹豫了一下，他知道Chase会要求这个，当然。但他原本期望能做些别的什么作为交换。

“做，或者走人，Greg。如果你拿不到你想要的东西，我也没什么损失。”Chase打了个哈欠，微微分开了腿，示意地看了一眼前面的地板。

他没有选择。Greg把他的拐杖挂在椅子背上，拉上了办公室的百叶窗，在Chase的身前跪下。

他知道Chase不缺炮打——他最近刚和一个黑头发的女孩好上，而且他和实验室的一个男技术员一直有来往。Chase并不是为了性交。他这么做，是想让Greg知道自己的地位——他永远不会改变的地位。Chase不在意诊断科的名声是一个奴隶撑起来的，但他不喜欢听命于Greg，服从Greg的指挥。每当他不得不这样做，他就会让Greg付出代价。

在他回去工作的时候，Greg抹除了脑子里所有的无关念头，只想着最终目标。为了James，他这么做很值得。

\----------------------------------------------------------

Foreman不高兴。下午的时候他不得不自己着装准备。Jimmy和医院其他员工的十几个奴隶一起被活动组织者集中带走了，备注里说这样才能保证他们光鲜亮丽，准备参加晚上的娱乐活动。他对着镜子皱起了眉头。Jimmy已经被打扮得很完美了，由他亲自把关；他绝不会允许自己的奴隶打扮得破破烂烂。他也不需要太细致地指导他该如何表现自己——他的奴隶能很好地理解和服从指令，一直都让Foreman很顺心。他希望，今晚不管谁用到他——他想Vogler必定会是其中之一——都能保证不要让他受到伤害。他最后同意把Jimmy放在名单上，大半是为了讨Lisa的欢心。他注意到她没有让Greg去做那个——倒不是说会有人喜欢要一个头发花白、脾气不好、瘸腿的大龄奴隶。Jimmy的那张娃娃脸，以及他完美的奴隶礼节，一定会让他相当抢手。

他开车去Lisa的住处去接她，心情一下子就好了起来。她看起来漂亮极了，当他满口夸赞她的时候，她露出了一个让人心醉神迷的微笑。她傲人的双峰呼之欲出，虽然他知道这打扮不止是他一个人的福利。Greg安静地站在他身后，穿着比平时正式得多，但即便他连嘴都没张，也能让人看出来他对此毫不期待。

“你准备好了吗？”Foreman对Lisa问道。不仅是对于这个晚会，也是对于他们第一次以情侣身份出席正式场合。

“医院里的所有人，以及方圆五十英里以内的人，基本都知道我们在一起了。我们当然应该正式表明一下态度。”她轻快地说道，一只手搭在他的胳膊上。

他看见Greg在盯着他们，不由得皱起了眉头，指了指他的车。“进去。”

Greg望向Lisa等待批准，她点了点头，于是他钻进车里，坐在后座上，给自己系上束带。

Foreman用力地把车门关上，让他听不见他们的交谈。

“你觉不觉得我们如果住在一起的话，医院的事务上会有点麻烦？”他问道。

“我们可以去人力资源部备个案，这样他们就知道我没在骚扰你了。”Lisa微笑着说道，把他拉得更近了些，“我确定我们可以说服他们。”她抬起手，搭在他的身上，他顺势抱住了她，给了她一个温柔的吻。过了一会儿，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。

“我们该出发了，我觉得你也想在聚会开始前把每个环节都检查一遍。”

Lisa叹了口气，退开了一些。“我更想在这里和你一起呆着。但是我的任务就是要和那些捐钱的人东拉西扯。”

他们一起坐进车里，Foreman瞥了一眼Greg，确保他被恰当地束缚住了。他满意地发动引擎，驶往聚会的地点。

当他们在医院停好车的时候，离晚会正式开始还有一个小时，Lisa在检查各处的安排情况，而Foreman则更加悠闲地走在她身后。他很欣赏她迅速进入管理角色的能力。过了几分钟，一个女人抱着记事板向他们走来。

“Doctor Cuddy，很抱歉打扰您，但我想应该让您知道，您送来的奴隶里面有一个病了。”

“是谁？”Lisa有些过度紧张地问道。

那个女人查看着她的记事板。“一个男的……名字是Jimmy。他到这儿的时候状态就不太好，然后病得越来越厉害了。我不知道他今晚还能不能再工作了。我们已经把他单独隔离出来以防传染——其他的奴隶看上去没问题，我们让他们准备好随时转移。”

“Greg，去Doctor Foreman的车上拿他的医疗包来。”Lisa吩咐道。她重新转向那个女人，“我们会去看看他到底病得有多严重。也许他只是太紧张了，他是个新手，是Doctor Foreman的奴隶。”她摆手示意了一下Foreman。

“他到这儿的时候就已经病了，”那个女人又重申了一遍，显然是怕他们把奴隶们生病的事情怪罪到她头上。

“我相信他是的。”Lisa说道，她的语气打消了女人的担忧。

当Greg拿着包回来的时候，Justine带着他们走到了走廊尽头的一间小屋。屋子里没有床，但地板上铺着一张毯子，Jimmy全身赤裸地躺在上面。他身边有一个桶，还有一瓶水。墙边的一片货架上摆着各种各样的杂物。

“这里只是个储藏室——我们找不到别的地方把他跟其他奴隶隔离开，其他所有的房间都被占用了。”Justine解释道，“他把自己的衣服弄脏了，脱掉他的衣服会方便一点。”他指了指角落里一个装着衣物的塑料袋。

居然有人敢脱他的奴隶的衣服，Foreman感到一阵不悦，但很快就不在意了。Jimmy和其他人一样被仔细地用蜡除干净了身上的毛发，身上涂了油，闪耀着光泽。在发现他病得厉害之前，他们一定是已经“打扮”过他了。Foreman并不介意脱毛的事情；他一向习惯让他的奴隶保持没有体毛的干净状态。至少他们没碰他的头发。

他从包里抽出一双手套，跪在他的奴隶身边。Jimmy抖得厉害，满身大汗，显然很难受。Foreman刚刚伸手碰到他的时候，他的脸色瞬间更苍白了，抱着桶又吐了出来，虽然只吐出了一点点水。呕吐让他的眼睛湿漉漉的。Foreman一直等到他吐完，然后拿起那瓶水冲洗干净他的脸，迅速地量了一下Jimmy的体温，以及他的腮腺和喉咙。他毫不客气地问了他的奴隶几个问题，James回答了。Foreman站了起来，脱掉手套。

“跪下，Jimmy。”他命令道，看着Jimmy挣扎着跪好，粗略估量了一下他的动作速度。用不着Greg的诊断能力，他也能确定他的奴隶生了什么病。

“只是胃肠道感染而已，他二十四小时之内就会好转的。他会传染别人，所以今天晚上不能工作了。我不认为他在这种状况下还会有人想要他。”他为自己的幽默而微笑了一下，“今天晚上他能不能在这儿呆着？”

“可以，但我找不到人手看着他。”

“不需要。”Foreman说道，“他又不是快死了。Jimmy，你要在这儿待着，等我回头再来找你。好好利用那个桶，别弄得一团脏，弄脏了的话你就去清理干净。明白了吗？”

“是，sir。”他的奴隶微弱地说道，蜷缩成一团跪在地上。

他们都走了出去，Foreman最后关上了门。Cuddy看着Greg说道。

“等你完成其他的任务，检查合格之后，你可以过来看看Jimmy——如果你要碰到他的话，一定要戴手套。看看他发烧有没有加重，有没有脱水。过来的时候再那瓶水，把他弄脏的地方清理干净。但这不是你长时间消失的借口——我还有其他地方用你。”她叹了口气，然后转向Foreman说道，“Vogler看到Jimmy没有出现一定会不乐意。”

Eric知道，但他还是止不住地高兴。没人能为Jimmy的病而责怪他的奴隶，或者他。Jimmy的胃病犯得恰到好处。他也没怎么掩饰自己的开心——Lisa理解地看了他一眼，然后轻拍了一下他的胳膊。

他们回到晚会上，有几位来宾刚刚进门，Lisa用完美的姿态迎了上去，开始和捐赠者们以及其他宾客闲聊起来。Foreman也出了一点力，而且和一位老太太恳谈了一番——他发现她对他更感兴趣，而不是对这家医院。正在这时，Vogler到了。一如往常，他走在他的奴隶们中间，这次是两个年轻奴隶，一男一女，衣着暴露而且张扬。他们的项圈上都连着一条锁链，Vogler松松地牵着他们。Foreman不知道他为什么一定要拴住他的奴隶们；在他和Jimmy一起出门的时候，Jimmy就从没表现出任何想要远离自己主人的意愿。如果一个奴隶被训练得很好。他就根本不需要被限制。

Foreman说了声抱歉，然后从正在进行的谈话中抽出身来，走到Lisa的身边给她增加一分支持。他真期待看到Vogler被告知到最后还是碰不到Foreman的奴隶的时候的样子。

Vogler走向他们，他放肆地打量着Lisa，视线几乎要粘在她的胸前。

“Doctor Cuddy，你看上去简直美呆了。Doctor Foreman真是个幸运的男人。”Vogler瞟了一眼Foreman，力图用无言的方式表达对她的选择的嘲讽。“那么，你是想把这个……私情……公开了？我在想，这一举动可能对医院有一些不利的影响，但我确信你已经考虑过这些事情的诸多后果了。”

Foreman真想知道，如果他在医院的筹资晚会上猛揍了Vogler，会有什么后果。他的手忍不住抽动了一下，但他最终还是克制住了。

“我期盼着今晚能尝试一下您的奴隶，Doctor Foreman，但正业要紧。我必须让捐赠者们知道，他们的钱花得物有所值。”

他差点就要转身走人了，但Cuddy状似随意的感叹声让他的动作停了下来。“哦，Jimmy——就是Doctor Foreman的那个奴隶——得了急性肠胃炎了。他现在状态很不好，而且会传染别人，所以他今晚来不了了。我们有一长串的奴隶可以履行他们的任务，我敢肯定其中定会有一个能满足您的……需求。”她放任自己露出了一个消遣的微笑。

Vogler盯着Foreman，眼中闪过一丝愤怒的神情，但之后他放松了下来，耸了耸肩。

“真遗憾，我原以为您的奴隶体质会更好些，Doctor Foreman。啊，话说回来，不是所有人都买得到最好的东西。”他瞟了一眼自己的两个奴隶，他们都跪在他的身后。“或许我们哪天能做个交易，我可以把这个借给你，”他指了指那个男奴隶，“或者借你一个女的？”

“我只需要Jimmy就够了。”Foreman说道，努力控制自己的情绪。Jimmy除了生了场小病之外，没有任何过错。他的奴隶起码比Vogler的那些白痴要强得多。

“我确信Doctor Cuddy在那方面一定能满足你。”Vogler油滑地说道，“嗯哼，我该去四处转转了；捐赠者们一定都想见见董事长。”

他走开了。Cuddy握着了Foreman的胳膊。“我们早晚得整治他一下，越快越好。混蛋。”

她四下看了看，但Greg不见了。

\----------------------------------------------------------

James听到门开的响声，他从桶上抬起了头。Greg站在那里。虽然他难受得厉害，但他的心里依旧涌起了一阵无法抗拒的感情。Greg之前站在Cuddy、Foreman和原先也在房间里的另一个女人身后，但当然了，他们还没来得及谈谈。

“我要死了，”他呻吟着说道，希望能得到点同情。“到时候给我风光大葬。”

Greg扑哧一声笑了出来，走进了这个小房间，随手关上了门。

“我会告诉Foreman，我确信他会为你尽力而为的。”他抽了抽鼻子，厌恶地说道，“这儿真臭。”这就算照顾他的面子了。

James羞惭地低下了头。这个动作让他猛然意识到了自己的赤裸。赤身裸体对于一个奴隶来说算得上是家常便饭了，但Greg还从没看到过他这幅模样。不仅是全身赤裸，而且没有一丝毛发，身上还沾了斑斑点点的呕吐物和排泄物。他觉得自己肮脏不堪。

他感到一只手搭在了他的腿上，他抬起头，看到Greg正盯着他看，脸上露出一种古怪的表情。他看上去几乎是……内疚的。

“我来给你擦干净。”Greg嘟哝道，站了起来，四下检视着成箱的杂物。这个屋子看上去就像是一个堆满了清洁用品以及其他东西的大垃圾场。他很快挑了些纸巾，浸湿了，擦拭过James的身体。然后他把那些都扔在了一个大塑料袋里，把它和那个桶一齐拎了起来。“大厅那头有个卫生间，我一会儿就回来。我走的时候别吐得哪儿都是。”

他回来的时候，手里提着一个擦干净的桶，以及满满一瓶水，看着James喝了一大口。

“我得回去找泼妇大人了，赶在她招保安来抓我之前。”Greg一边往外走，一边说道。“你就好好坐着，明天就会好的。外面什么事儿都没有。你知道你本会变成一个大卖点的，是不是？”

James低头看着自己光溜溜的身体，可怜地颤抖了一下。“我发现了。”

“幸好你病了。Vogler是个变态的杂种，是他逼着Foreman和Cuddy把你放在菜单上的。”

Greg又一次露出了古怪的神情，躲避着他的视线。James本想问他，但他感到一阵恶心，不由得把刚喝下去的水都吐了出来。等他终于停下了之后，他无力地朝Greg挥了挥手。

“走吧——我不想让你惹上麻烦。”他捂着肚子蜷成一团。

一阵沉默。Greg轻声说道：“对不起。”James回过了头，但Greg已经离开了。

捐赠者们都如她所预料的一样尽兴。Cuddy尽可能地多和人们交谈联络，尽力和每一个有机会出更多钱的人调情，平息一些人的怨愤，无论是真有其事，抑或是她想象之中的。Justine回报说，包房里一切顺利，而且更令人开心的是，Vogler没待多久就走了。

现在宾客们大多都已告辞回家了，清扫工人们也开始陆续离去了。Greg帮着他们把空杯子捡回吧台。她没有问Jimmy的情况，但鉴于Greg没有触动任何警报，表情也很自然，她认为他至少还能喘气。

至少Jimmy的病让Eric的心情好了不少。他一晚上都很容忍她和其他商业伙伴们调情，而且一直站在她身旁支持她。她看着他帮一对老夫妇取过外套，带着他们慢慢地走向停车场。当他回来之后，宾客们都已经散尽了，Justine向她走来。

“包房还有人在用。等您的客人使用完毕之后，我们会把奴隶们送回医院的。”

Cuddy点了点头。她已经给他们安排了一个空闲的办公室过夜——他们要在那里等到他们的主人白天来接他们。一个年轻的医师会看着他们，保证他们不会生病。

“你想让那个病了的奴隶跟他们待在一起么？”

“不了，”她看着Greg说道，“Greg，去把Jimmy带到这儿来。”

Greg立刻放下了手里的杯子，匆忙地离去了。

“我们会把他带回家的。他最难受的时候已经过去了。”

当Greg重新出现的时候，Jimmy在他身边慢慢走着，穿着弄脏了的有臭味的衣服。他依旧面色苍白，但是至少能走了。

上车之后，Foreman让Jimmy脱了衣服，扔在后备箱里的一个旧篮子里。等他们回家之后，Jimmy得把衣服和篮子都洗干净才行——他才不会让Jimmy穿着那样的衣服坐在他的车里。他严厉地告诫他不许吐在车里，Jimmy难受地点了点头。

Foreman开车送Lisa回家，等他们到门口的时候，她微笑着把手搭在了他的膝盖上。

“进来吗？”

他望向后座上在束带里缩成一团的Jimmy。她耸了耸肩。“他今天晚上可以和Greg一起待着，反正他已经和Jimmy接触得不少了。Greg的屋子里也有浴室——他还可以看着点Jimmy。我想，过了今晚，我们也该好好休息一下了，是不是？”

Foreman熄了火，如果Lisa想让他在这里过夜，他当然不会拒绝。

\----------------------------------------------------------

Greg把衣服从篮子里拿出来洗，让James歇息。他看得出来Cuddy和Foreman正欲火中烧，他们告诉Greg清理干净再回屋里去，然后就一起上了楼。他粗略地各处清扫了一下，然后决定连夜把衣服洗好。James没有带其他的衣服过来，如果他要在这儿过夜的话，明天他还得穿这些衣服。

等他回到屋子里的时候，James蜷缩在地板上的一张毯子上面。他穿上了Greg借给他的内裤。看起来他已经洗过澡，而且终于能挺过一晚上了。Greg从厨房拿了些饼干，还有一瓶水，坐在床上看James慢慢吃。

“是你给我弄的是不是？”James问道。Greg只是盯着他手里的水和吃的。

“嗯，我给你拿了水和饼干。”

“别跟我玩这套。就是你给我下的药。”他看着面前的空气说道，“早上那瓶葡萄味的汽水是你给我的，你说是从病房拿的。”

Greg本想抵赖，但最终只是耸了耸肩。

“是。是我把你弄病的，但我是出于好意。”

“我上吐下泻了一整天！我都快难受死了。”James说道，“而且真的是你干的？为什么？这样我就不用去‘招待’别人了？我又不是没上过床。在训诫中心的时候他们还排队上呢。”

Greg的心里对James的话畏缩了一下。他一直不愿意去想James也经历过那些——虽然他知道这是基本的奴隶训练的一部分。他摇了摇头。

“Vogler想要你——我听到他跟Cuddy说的。他不仅仅是‘使用’奴隶。他操翻他们是对他们的奖赏。他很小心，从来不留下痕迹——起码在露在外面的部分上不会。他的奴隶们都怕极了他。医院里的奴隶门诊治疗过其中的几个。吐上一会儿比让你和Vogler待一个小时甚至几个小时要好得太多了。你该谢谢我才对。”

James放下了手里只咬了一半的饼干，一脸苦相。

“但你为什么不给我个选择的机会？你连问都没问过我，你根本没告诉过我你想干什么。你只是在对我做你想做的事情，就好像……”

“我跟他们不一样！我想保护你，你个蠢货！”

“是啊，但或许我根本用不着你保护！”

“狗屁的用不着。”

他们互相瞪着，然后James叹了口气，揉了揉后脖子。

“听着，我知道你是好意。但你这么对我……在中心的时候，他们总给我吃药。我不知道为什么。但等我清醒过来的时候，我就到了另一个地方，或者穿着不一样的衣服。有时候身上会多几道伤，我想他们在我睡着的时候也操过我。”

“这是为了让你产生定向障碍。”Greg低声说道。James有些迷茫地看着他，Greg解释道：“我看过几篇关于成年奴隶训诫过程中的这一步骤的研究文献。给你吃药，在你昏迷的时候对你做什么事情——他们很擅长让你迷惑，让你意识到自己毫无控制事物的能力。你的身体并不属于你。”他低头盯着地板说道。他之前从未将那些文章与James身上发生过的事情联系在一起。James是对的——他本不该擅作主张。他本来可以给他一个选择的机会。

“Greg？”James用探寻的语调问道。

Greg看着在毯子上坐起来的年轻人，叹了口气。

“起来吧，你不会传染我的，你知道。”

James看上去还想争辩什么，但还是站了起来，坐在了床边上。

“我今晚不想学了。”他说道。

“用不着，想什么呢。躺下就成——在女王大人叫我们去给他们暖脚什么的之前，赶紧睡一会儿。很快就该天亮了。”

他们都侧着身子，在床上躺下，这样地方就够了。Greg的身子紧贴着James的后背，为了节省空间，他把一边胳膊搭在了James的身前，另一只手拨了一下开关，让黑暗笼罩了他们。

他们一起静静地躺在黑暗之中。Greg在坠入梦乡之前最后听到的，就是James安宁的呼吸声。


	12. Chapter 12

Foreman长长地啜饮了一口咖啡，抬头看着安静地跪在他脚边的Jimmy。他的晨间任务已经完成了。

这天是星期六，筹资活动的一周之后，Jimmy早已康复，而Foreman要告知他一件事情。

“放好洗澡水、准备完早餐之后，你去打包我的几件衣服，装到行李箱里，还有洗漱用品，以及其他的必需品。”

“是的，sir。”他的奴隶回应道，知道最好不要追问什么细节，但Foreman自己说了出来。

“等我打包好之后，我要去Doctor Cuddy家里——我现在还会留着这间公寓，但更多的时候会去那里住。”

“我们要搬去和Doctor Cuddy一起住了吗？”Jimmy说道，显然惊喜得忘记了规矩。Foreman皱起了眉头。

“ _我_ 要搬去和Doctor Cuddy一起住。”Foreman生硬地说道，“我要带点自己的东西过去，这样更舒服。你也是其中之一。”

“是的，sir。”Jimmy乖觉地回答道。

“在Doctor Cuddy家里的时候，你还要遵照原来的时间表，还会得到一样的惩罚，就像在这里一样——除了一些我们都认为必要的改变之外。如果你让我在Doctor Cuddy面前丢脸的话，我是绝对不会手下留情的。明白了吗？”

“是的，sir。”

“我会对你的一切违规行为做出惩罚，就像在这里一样。”Foreman皱着眉说道。看起来，在去之前最好先给他点教训。“跪直了，脱掉裤子，撑在床上。”

奴隶跪好了之后，Foreman顺手拿起床头的一支桨，在他的屁股上迅速地抽了四下，为了惩罚他的出言不逊。打得不重，只是一个提醒而已。Greg远远不如Jimmy训练有素，他可不想因为和Lisa同居而让Jimmy学坏。

“我洗澡的时候，你去把桨、藤杖和鞭子都打包好。打包之前先把它们洗干净。”

“是，sir。”他的奴隶清楚地低头回应道。Foreman微笑了一下。严格的管教，这正是他的奴隶所需要的。

\--------------------------------------------------------

James在Foreman严格的注视之下把所有东西收拾好，他心里的欢欣几乎掩藏不住。虽然他的屁股还因为刚才的抽打而酸痛着，但他已经毫不在意了，因为他知道他的白日梦就要成真了。他就要分享Greg的小屋，每晚都和他一起度过。

他早已原谅了Greg在筹资晚宴上害他生病的事情；毕竟Greg也是一片好意。James依然不觉得Vogler会有那么坏——在训诫所的时候，James可是受了不少苛刻的训练，但他还是挺过来了。然而Greg总觉得需要照管他，自从James到来的第一天就是如此，这让James感觉……很不错。回头想想，一点小病根本不算什么，而且他认为Greg也不会再这么做了。

自从上周日早晨之后他还没看见过Greg，那天晚上他睡在Greg的怀抱中，他们一起挤在狭小的床铺上。那晚他没睡多久，但自从他变成奴隶以来，这是他度过的最美好的一个晚上。早晨他们一起准备早餐，清理Cuddy的房间，分担家务，让那些工作变得没那么繁重了。他还帮Greg做了所有需要搬重物、或者上下楼梯的工作。

星期日晚上，James以为他们还会一起过夜，但Cuddy接了一通电话，她母亲病了，她要离开几天回家看她，一小时之后就离开了。当Cuddy和Foreman都没看着Greg的时候，他拉长了脸，James觉得Greg一点都不期待这次拜访。Cuddy看起来也是一副不情不愿的样子，不像是要回去看母亲，倒像是履行职责一样。James感到一阵遗憾，他一直想不起自己的母亲，或者其他的亲属，虽然这样可能更好。没有记忆，也就没有想念了。

这星期如此漫长。他知道Doctor Foreman总能接到Doctor Cuddy的电话，但当然了，他没有任何方法能联系到Greg。他又一次期盼起今天的重逢——现在他们可以住在一起了，会有更进一步的机会的。筹资活动之前，他们在屋顶的那番谈话让他确信，Greg对他同样有兴趣，Greg只不过在用“保护”作为借口麻痹自己罢了。他们没有时间浪费，不知何时他们就会被分开，再无团聚之日——他们对自己的生活是这样的无能为力。这一周就是证明。他每分每秒都想和Greg一起度过，而且当然不仅仅是学习而已。

“当心那件衣服，”突然响起的话音打断了他的想入非非，他低头看着手里的这件昂贵的西装，他的动作弄得它皱巴巴的。他连忙抹平了那些皱褶，更专心于手头的工作。他不想再挨一顿板子，或者任何会让他们晚到Doctor Cuddy家的活动。

\--------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Cuddy显然在等着他们；她无比热情地久久拥抱着Foreman。James在门前的台阶上跪下，一直等到他被叫到的时候才站起来，把Foreman的东西拎到Cuddy的卧室。他四下看了看，但并没发现Greg的踪迹。当他回到楼下的时候，他的心脏砰砰跳着，不仅仅是因为刚才的搬运工作。如果Greg被留在了Cuddy的母亲那里怎么办？Greg说过他是被她的父母买来的。

他想去问Doctor Cuddy，但显然他不能。他被吩咐去厨房准备午餐，当他快做完饭的时候，他终于听到了那熟悉的一瘸一拐的脚步声。

“随意点，就像在自己家一样，嗯？”Greg安静地说道，但James听得出他声音里那股自得的愉悦。

他走过来站在James的身边，偷了一片肉塞到嘴里。

“他们在花园里，”在James紧张地到处看的时候他说道，“我们得把午饭给他们拿出去，省得让他们挪窝。”

“你去干什么了？我还以为你……我以为没准你会被留给Cuddy的妈妈。”

Greg抖了一下。“那女人简直比母夜叉还要恶上三分。她让Cuddy看起来都像是好人，我都快可怜起Cuddy来了。幸好她没带Foreman回去，要不乐子可就大了。是Chase有个病人，太挑战他的智商极限。我去做了几个检测，然后告诉他该怎么做。”

他抓起刀子，开始切三明治。James盯着他露出来的小臂，上面横着四条红通通的鞭痕。Greg注意到他的目光，耸了耸肩。

“Arlene有条短鞭，她的火一上来，就喜欢拿它和奴隶来点亲密接触。在她身边你得跑快点。唯一值得庆幸的是她和Cuddy从骨子里互相憎恨，所以她不会再去看她了。她爹倒是不错，但是好几年前就死了，我觉得没准是Arlene哪天和他干完之后就把他的脑袋咬下来了。”

James又四下看了看，确定他们没被看着，这才咧嘴笑了起来。他这周一直都在想Greg。

“我要搬进来了，”他有些激动对Greg说道——终于不用忍着了。“我们可以每天晚上都在一起了。”

Greg盯着他，然后摇了摇头。

“不。对不起，James。Cuddy让我给你准备出了二层最小的一间卧室。你会在那儿睡。我偷听到她跟Foreman说的——他不想让我们过从亲密。他当然更他妈的不想让我们睡一间屋子。”

\--------------------------------------------------------

在新家的第一天并不如James想象中的美妙。他整晚都在搞卫生，而Greg一直钻在他的屋子里不出来——他还在想办法诊断早先时Doctor Chase的病案。Doctor Cuddy对Foreman说，“既然现在Jimmy到了这儿，他可以多干点体力活，这样Greg就能更专注于诊断和做研究了。”她给了James一张清单，上面写着他在这间房子里需要做的事情，以及因为Greg的残疾而不便去做的事情，并且告诉他，只要Foreman和她不需要他在身边的时候，他就要去干活。他每天都会向Foreman汇报最新进展，James知道Foreman希望他能干得更快点，当Doctor Cuddy给他下命令的时候，他那严厉的眼神明确表示，James最好不要让他失望。

傍晚，Cuddy和Foreman回到卧室，留他一个人在楼下干活。他停下了几分钟去找Greg，但他只得到了Greg的几句心不在焉的嘟囔作为招呼，Greg甚至连翻看期刊书籍的动作都没停下，还在几张纸上潦草着记着什么。James以前也看见过Greg这幅样子，而且知道这态度不是针对他来的，但他还是感到失望——感到被Greg在各种层面上都拒于门外。

他得到的指令是，在十点之前必须回到自己的房间，除非有他的主人或者Doctor Cuddy的要求。在此之后，他不得在无指令下离开房间，除非是去卫生间；在他的卧室旁边有一个小卫生间，他可以使用。

在差十分十点的时候他又去了Greg的房间，仔细看了看楼梯，确保自己没有被监视。Greg坐在他屋子里的地板上，往墙上扔着球。

“为什么你想隐瞒两周前感冒了的事情？”Greg毫无预兆地来了这么一句。

“我没感冒啊。”James下意识回答道。Greg不耐烦地说道：

“如果你是我的病人的话，你为什么想这么做？”

“呃……”James试图想出点什么来，“我怕惹麻烦？”

“病人不是个 _奴隶_ ，她不会因为得感冒而惹上麻烦的。再想。”

“我怎么会得感冒的？”

“那有什么关系？就是感冒而已；你可能会从任何地方感染上。除非……”Greg又开始出神，接住了从墙上反弹回来的球，握在手里。“我们可能找错人了。”他站了起来，跛着走过James的身边，没再说一个字。

James有些困惑地跟着他，他并知道刚才自己说了啥，但Greg已经解开了谜题。他跟着Greg艰难地爬上了二楼，然后惊恐地发现Greg正在猛敲Cuddy的——Cuddy和 _Foreman_ 的——卧室门。

门开了，Cuddy穿着晨衣站在门口，Foreman站在她身后，只穿着短裤。他们俩全都面色不善，James屏住了呼吸，暗暗为Greg担心起来。

“我得去趟医院，”Greg说道，丝毫不在意自己刚才完全坏了作为一个奴隶的规矩，“让Chase到那儿见我。”

Cuddy看看他，然后点了点头。“下楼去，到门口等着。我会让奴隶货运派辆车来接你。”

“你可以开车送我。”

“今晚不行。”

“但是——”

“够了，Gregory。我会告诉他们这是紧急事件，现在到楼下等着去，我来联系Doctor Chase。”

James注视着Greg跺着脚下了楼。

“我去打个电话，会很快的。”Cuddy对Foreman说道，“他要先被锁上才能带走，你能帮我给他戴上吗？就在门边的柜子里放着。只要手铐就行了，他们同意他可以不用脚镣。哦对了，还有面罩——也在里面。”

Foreman点了点头，然后注意到James还站在门外。“Jimmy，已经过十点了，我想我之前给过你指令。回屋去。”James突然感到一阵忿恨。他压下了那阵情绪，顺服地回了自己的屋子。

他的房间里有一张单人床，铺着便宜的床单，上面放着一张毯子和一个枕头。有一个小衣柜，他在里面挂上了自己的几件衣服。他的床上有一本书，之前不在那儿。他翻看了一下，里面的内容都是日常维修之类，DIY式的手册。在修理屋顶的部分夹了一张书签，上面写着学习的指示。他的任务列表上有几项是屋顶上的工作。

所以现在他知道自己在这里的地位了，就像他以前不知道一样。Greg是个业余医生；而他只是个勤杂工。

他在床上坐下，随手翻着这本书。他想当医生，他原来就是个医生，该死的——他不该是个修理东西的奴隶。

他知道他本该开心的。他有了一间屋子，一张正经的床，不用再盖着毯子睡在洗衣机旁边的地板上。他和Greg住在同一所房子里，他每天白天工作的时候、每天晚上都能看到他。他们总能想办法一起待着，而不会被抓到。但他不能忍受和他住在同一屋檐下，却不能和他待在一起。

他的房间在房子的最前面，有一扇能看到街道的窗户。他听见窗外车辆驶来的声音，他向外望去，看到两个人走进了前门，然后把Greg架在中间，半扶半押地走了出去。Greg的双手被拷在背后，头上戴着面罩。

他们走到一辆货车旁边，后门打开，一个男人把Greg扔到货厢中，拉上了门。James看着他们在街道上，渐渐驶出他的视线。

他的视线依旧停留在窗外，过了好一会儿才回过神来，重新在床上坐下。他扫了一眼那本日常维修的书，然后把它扔到了一边，从衣柜里拽出一双鞋来。他在里面塞了几张纸，揉成小团，上面的内容是他从Greg的一本书上记下来的。他坐在床上，开始学习起来。

\--------------------------------------------------------

Greg侧躺在货车车厢里，心脏跳得厉害。为运输而给他戴上的面罩很厚，除了模糊的嗡嗡声之外，他什么也听不见，眼前一片漆黑。他的手腕铐得死紧，Foreman的动作相当粗暴，估计是在怨念Greg打断了他们的活动，Greg真心希望他的蛋蛋胀到爆。Foreman按着他跪在门口，一直跪到有车来接他为止，现在他的腿疼得要死，而躺在冰冷的金属板上一点好处都没有。

他讨厌被这样绑起来，胳膊动弹不得。面罩让他感到压迫，几乎要犯了幽闭恐惧症。唯一的好事是他终于知道了答案，他解决了病例，他知道了到底是什么正在害死他的病人。

货车在路口转了个弯，他滚到了一边，身体的重量一下子全压在了右腿上。一阵尖锐的疼痛瞬间钻了出来，他呻吟了一声，弓起了背——他知道没人会听见，以及在乎。

不知何时，车停了下来，他感到后门开了，吹进一阵冷风。几双粗暴的手把他拽出车子，让他自己站起来。没有拐杖，走路的时候也不能扶着腿，这就意味着他只能被他们拖进医院，依旧带着面罩和镣铐。他听到一阵低语声，然后他的手铐被打开了，粗暴地，金属又一次夹住了他的皮肤。面罩也被取了下来，骤然亮起的强光刺得他睁不开眼睛。他站在医院的大厅里，Chase就站在他面前，从他的站姿来看，显然对Greg半夜把他叫起来感到相当不爽。

“你们把他的拐杖带来了吗？没了那个他就是个废物。”Chase问道，Greg意识到他在和带他来的人说话。

有人递过了拐杖，Greg感激地拄了起来。他的腿依旧颤抖着，尽心尽力地提供给他十级的疼痛，至少拐杖能提供一些支撑。

“这次最好是对的，”当他们一起慢慢走过空旷的医院大厅时，Chase抱怨道，手里松松地抓着手铐和面罩。一个保安好奇地看着他们，但什么都没说。

“她是不是有个奴隶？”

“谁？”

“你的病人，记得吗？快死的那个，想起来没？”

“是，她还有辆车以及一套高尔夫球具。这又怎么了？”

“我倒是不知道她会不会操高尔夫球杆。当然她可能会，有的人就是喜欢，”Greg在电梯门前停下，用拐杖戳了戳按钮。“我问过你她的家人，她去过哪儿，接触过什么人，为什么你没提她的奴隶？”

他们一起走进电梯，Chase耸了耸肩。“他只是个奴隶，能做什么？她都七十四岁了，而且结了婚，他看上去也就二十。我相信她既不会操他，也不会去折腾球杆。”

“她染上的是一种埃及寄生虫，导致了小脑血吸虫病，继而引发了超敏反应。很不幸，但可以治愈，她可以活下去，择日再战。”

“除了她从没去过埃及以及任何中东地区的这个事实。这可能性真不大，Greg。”

“但我敢打赌，她的奴隶是个异域风情的小伙，有不少人喜欢，那里面不止有土生土长的美国人。又或者他不是，但是和什么人有过一段，那个人去过埃及。不管怎么说，老奶奶和他不清不白，他让她染上了这个，就像传给她感冒一样，两件事她都没跟我们讲。”

他们走到了诊断科，Greg满心感激地倒在了Chase的Eames躺椅上。

“去吧，我又不能去跟她聊。你得去搞清楚她都和她的奴隶干了些什么，动用你的魅力攻势，等她招供了之后，你就可以开始治疗了。我建议你克制点，等她干净了再想别的。”

Chase盯了他一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“你错了，不可能是这样。”

Greg没费心再说些什么，所有的症状都指向这个——一定是这样的。他闭上了眼睛，过了几秒钟，他听到了办公室的门开了又关上的声音。

Chase一走，他就睁开了眼睛，在Chase确认诊断回来之前，他有一整个小时能在这里一个人待着，这么好的机会可不能浪费。

\--------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上，Foreman醒过来的时候，看到Lisa Cuddy蜷缩在他的身边，半梦半醒的样子，心情大好。她的头发弄得他胸前痒痒的。他给了她一个浅浅的吻。今天是星期天，所以他们不需要去医院，除了Lisa大概会想把Greg接回来。在她昨晚接到Chase的电话说病例已经解决了之后，她就决定不让奴隶货运去接他了。她指示Chase把他关到禁闭室去，等她过来再说。

Foreman同意她的做法，他明白Lisa在用到Greg的医术时总是大开绿灯，但他昨晚的行为是不可接受的。Greg本该当场接受惩罚。

他听到一声迟疑的敲门声。

“您的咖啡好了，sir。”Jimmy轻声说道。Foreman瞟了一眼表。八点整——Jimmy遵循了他惯常的周日时间表，把咖啡送到床边。在周末，Jimmy会照例五点起床，做完他的早锻炼，然后开始做家务。Foreman一会儿会检查一下的——他可不想让奴隶觉得，只是因为他们住在这儿而不是Foreman的公寓里就可以偷懒。

他准许Jimmy走进来，看着他走近床边。他聪明地给Lisa也带了咖啡，很好。Lisa披上睡袍坐了起来，接过了咖啡。然后Jimmy把Foreman的那杯放在了床头柜上，在床边跪下，直直地看着Foreman，微微地张开了嘴。

Foreman愣了一下，然后才意识到Jimmy在等什么。他的奴隶通常会在早晨给他来个口活，只是惯例而已，就像Foreman每天早上都会刷牙一样。

“Sir，您想让我……”Jimmy的声音弱了下去，Foreman看了他一眼，注意到一丝困惑从奴隶的脸上滑过。Foreman又看了一眼Lisa；她显然意识到了他们的惯例是什么，而且毫不掩饰自己看好戏的心情。

“哦，继续啊Eric，别因为我妨碍了你办事儿。”

他咧嘴一笑。“现在不需要了。”他低头看着Jimmy，“去准备早餐，准备好了来叫我们。”

他的奴隶无辜地睁大了眼睛看着他，然后感激地站了起来，低头退出了房间。只是那么一瞬间，Foreman怀疑，Jimmy是故意这么干的——当然他没那么傻——但是之后他打消了这个念头。一个好奴隶就是会遵循一切指令，别无其他。

他没告诉Jimmy需要更改一下他的晨间安排，只是一点点的变动而已。


	13. Chapter 13

Greg急切地向诊断科走去。三天前，他成功诊断了老妇人的血吸虫病，还尝到了另一个奴隶的一番滋味，但现在他又无聊了。所以，当Chase要他去做诊断的时候，他很是开心。上一个病例，Chase已经被他惹毛了，部分原因是他一如既往的正确，另外再加上患者对他的一个投诉。那老巫婆觉得受了冒犯，觉得Chase在暗示她被一个奴隶玷污了，所以向Cuddy投诉了他的“看法”。

当Cuddy把Chase叫来办公室谈话的时候，Greg也在，Chase试图把Greg也牵连进来，但Cuddy指出，Greg连看都没看过病人。Greg觉得不跟病人有所接触大概是双赢的举动，对他和病人都是。

在监牢里的那一晚就没那么有意思了。他向Chase要维柯丁，或者任何什么能缓解他的腿撕裂一样的疼痛的东西，但当然，Chase拒绝了，而且更进一步地说，无论Greg愿意为此付出什么代价都没有用。在Chase留他一个人在诊断科的办公室里的时候，Greg找到了两片泰诺（扑热息痛），多少管了点用，但这依旧是一个难熬的夜晚。

Cuddy一直等到周日下午才独自来接他，让他听了一通关于“粗鲁”行径的演讲，包括他周六晚上砸门的举动以及跟她说话的语气等等，等他道歉了之后才给他止痛药，一句和病例诊断相关的话都没提。Cuddy知道那些病例是他唯一执着的事情，也是他生活的唯一追求。

这个嘛，在James出现在他生活中之前，的确如此。他和James共度的那些时光，无论是教他知识，还是只是和他聊天，都是他奴隶生涯中最好的时光，或许是他一生中最好的时光。即使在他小的时候，他也从没有过像James一样的朋友。

他从十二岁起就过上了奴隶生活，对于爱应该是种怎样的感觉一无所知。但他想，或许就和他对James的感觉差不多。在Cuddy去看她母亲的这一周里，他们的分离就像永恒一样漫长，而当他们回来的时候，Cuddy却吩咐他给James另外准备屋子；他甚至没想过James不会和他住在一起。他的期望太高了。

对于他们来说，生活并没有太大的改变。Foreman不再是经常到访，而是每晚都会在这里过夜，Greg和James依旧可以一起准备食物和干活，好让他们的“主人们”用不着动一根手指头。他们失去了晚上一起呆在Greg的小房间里的时间；James总会被支使到院子里或者房子周围干活，而Greg去做研究或者写报告。但他们总能想方设法偷到一些时间，当Foreman和Cuddy在“忙着”的时候，James会去Greg的屋子里聊几分钟。

至少他知道James是平安的，而且不会睡在硬邦邦的混凝土楼板上，最好的是，Foreman不会再和他上床了。当他提到关于那天早上James准备在Cuddy的卧室里给Foreman来个口活的传言的时候，James很是自得了一把。在那之后，Foreman就把James的晨间活动取消了。

他走到诊断科的门口，没敲门直接走了进去。Chase坐在办公桌后面，对面坐着另一个医生，Doctor Holling——那个James在走廊上“冲撞”了的医生，纯字面意义。他原来认识James。

“Greg，进来。Doctor Holling想要找你咨询一下。”Chase说道，脸上一如既往地挂上了一抹假笑。“我正好要去下洗手间。”他站了起来，拿起桌上的一份文件，动作夸张地拉上百叶窗，走了出去。

Greg警惕地看着Holling，显然这个“咨询”有很多含义，而且基本可以确定和James有关——他不知道让Holling保守秘密得付出怎样的代价。

“啊……Greg，很抱歉我找了个借口把你叫过来，但是我不知道除此之外还怎么能和你单独见面。”

Holling显然很紧张，他的视线先是落在了Greg的项圈上，又急忙躲闪开了。一个在奴隶身边感到不自在的男人。Greg在Chase的椅子上坐下，记下了Holling脸上惊奇的神色。这个嘛，就让他惊奇去吧。Holling想见他。他想要什么东西；否则他就不会眼睁睁地看着Greg在一个自由人的椅子上落座。

“您到底为什么想见我？”Holling一直没开口，于是Greg问道。

“我那天撞到Wilson的时候，你和他在一起；我看见你了。我打听了一下，知道你是谁家的。Doctor Cuddy现在正和Eric Foreman在一起，听说他们同居了。你一定能经常见到Wilson。”

Greg没说什么，只是注视着他。

“我没办法单独见到Wilson，但我听说你有的时候会帮Doctor Chase做诊断，所以我找到了他。”Holling说道，不停摆弄着桌子上的一支钢笔。

“我不知道我能待多久——所以我们不如有话直说？你想要什么？”Greg问道。

“他还好吗？”

Greg眨了眨眼睛。他倒是没想到这个。

Holling不安地动了动身子，看上去有些尴尬。

“我是说……我知道他肯定不好……我看到他之后就上网搜了一下，想知道到底出了什么事。我不敢相信他被判了谋杀罪……然后被洗脑。Wilson不会的。Wilson一向乐于助人，在人们有困难的时候帮助他们，照顾他们。在我们当实习生的时候，他一直在我身边——他知道我经历过什么。如果那个时候我听说他在受审，我一定会过去，毕竟我们之间有交情。”他摇了摇头，“总之。我只是希望他一切安好。”

“他是个奴隶。”Greg直截了当地说道。这个蠢货 **以为** James会怎样？他被判了谋杀罪，被洗脑，在奴隶训诫中心呆了几个月，然后被卖给了那个自大的混蛋Foreman。他过着作为另一个人的附属品的生活，Greg明白那是什么感觉。Holling绝无可能理解。

“我知道。”Holling说道，没看Greg，突兀地站了起来。“我很抱歉，这是个错误。Wilson甚至不会记得我。”他把一份文件推给Greg，“如果你被问起来，就说这是我让你诊断的病例。”

Greg翻开扫了一眼，结论太明显了。“狼疮。无聊。”他把文件扔回桌上，毫不理会Holling震惊的目光。

“不要告诉任何人你在他洗脑之前认识他。他会被送走的。”他觉得Holling没打算这么做，但确定一下也不是坏事。身份自由的人总是意识不到自己有多大的权利，无心的一句话就可能让人天翻地覆。

“我不会的。”Holling说道。

“那好。”Greg转身要走，但Holling伸出手来，堪堪擦过他的袖子。

“如果他有任何需要，只要我能帮上忙……我想你能有办法联系上我。”

Greg看着他，Holling看上去有些尴尬，但的确真诚。他和James过去一定是好朋友。也许是[b]相当[/b]好的朋友。最终他点了点头，走了出去，没有再说什么。他在走廊里和Chase擦肩而过，后者正在自动贩售机前面转悠，但他没有停下。

当他回到Cuddy的办公室的时候，Foreman和James都在。Greg看了一眼James。他正安静地跪在Foreman的椅子边，迅速地抬眼扫过Greg，眼中带着一抹微笑，一丝见到Greg的喜悦，Greg简直有些不敢相信。

Cuddy从屏幕前抬起了头。

“Greg。新病例？”

“不，只是狼疮而已。”

“Chase找你就为了诊断狼疮？”Cuddy怀疑地看着他。

“症状表现不常见。他只是想确认一下。”

Greg在Cuddy的椅子之后、他通常的位置站定，她的注意力重新回到了电脑上的预算表格。他又看了一眼James。也许他刚才应该抓住机会，试着从Holling那里得到点别的信息，但至少他现在知道了，如果他要帮助James的话，他还能联系到什么人。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“他们在卧室里看电影，”晚上的时候，James溜进Greg的小房间里，说道。他没有关门，这样如果有人走近的话他就能听见了。“我在回自己的屋子之前还有半个小时。”自从周六之后，这是第一次他们晚上有机会在一起。Cuddy和Foreman前几天一直工作到很晚，他们根本没有私下的时间能在一起。

Greg从床上躺着看了他一眼，一手拿着期刊，一手拿着笔记本。他戴着一副眼镜，本来只是为了看得更清楚，而James喜欢他戴眼镜的样子。Greg从镜框上面看着他。

“我必须给Cuddy写一份关于这篇文章的报告，她想把一个喜欢的家伙勾搭进医院里来。他是个蠢货。”

“你觉得所有人都是蠢货。”

Greg上下打量了他一下，脸上浮现出一丝笑意，意有所指地说道，“不是，所有人。”

James感到自己对Greg的赞许不由自主地脸红了起来，他知道自己露出了一个大大的微笑，他走近了几步，走到Greg的身边。

“我们一直没做到最后。”他在床边坐下，握住了Greg的手，然后俯下身，准确地找到了Greg的嘴唇，用一个吻捕获它们。Greg犹豫了一下，接着闭上了眼睛回吻起来，与James十指相扣。James的另一只手滑到Greg的背后，把他拉近。

James不记得自己曾经这样做过，但亲吻Greg的感觉很好，比他成为奴隶之后经历的任何事情都好。这是他自己的选择，而不是被迫从之。

他沉迷于Greg的味道，沉迷于他手掌触及的感觉，沉迷于贴近他的另一具温热的身躯。他品味着这种席卷过全身的感觉，这种汹涌如潮的爱意。他们相知甚短，却意味深重，溢于言表。

许久之后他们才分开，同时本能地望向门口。没有Cuddy或是Foreman的踪迹，整幢房子静悄悄的。

“你该走了。”Greg声音嘶哑地说道，“在他们看完电影之前。你这么做太危险了。”

“你也一样危险。”James指出。他不想走开，一点都不。

Greg摇了摇头。“我比你受到的保护更多。Cuddy需要我——需要我为她做的那些事。只要我对她还有用处，她就不会对待我太过分。”

“她让你挨鞭子，很多次，”他看见过Greg背上的疤痕，旧鞭痕几乎落满了他的全身。“她还会再这么做。”

Greg耸了耸肩。“这没什么。但你没有被鞭打过，如果Foreman对你不满意的话，他可能会毫不犹豫地把你赶走。如果被他们抓到我们像这样在一起，他们大概就会决定送走我们其中一个——而那肯定不会是我。”

想到会和Greg分开，James打了个寒颤，重新靠近了Greg，一只手滑到他的衬衫下面，抚摸着那里的皮肤。他又一次吻上了Greg，这一次Greg不假思索地回应了这个吻。James的手向下滑得更低，下身抵着Greg的腹股沟磨蹭，感觉到他的坚硬，他的热度，和James几乎一样。

他们又一次分开，James的手插进自己的头发，似乎想压抑住这阵冲动。他们没时间这样做了，他必须立刻下楼，回到他自己的房间，他自己孤独的床上。

“我必须走了，”他低声说道，目光却流连于Greg坐在床上的景象中。他的面容在欲望中更显深沉，他的嘴唇因James的吻而红肿，他想知道自己是不是也是一般模样。从Greg饥渴的表情中看得出来，是的。“我必须走了，现在。”

“别，”Greg说道，几分钟之前的那些谨慎小心都被扔到爪哇国去了。他伸手拉住了James。“拜托，我需要……”他的声音中几乎带着一生的寂寥，一阵疼痛几乎撕裂James的心。他重新倾身向前，在Greg的脸颊上印上一个浅吻，与他紧紧相依。一滴滚烫的泪水沾湿了他的脸颊，不知道是他的眼泪，还是Greg的。

“已经过了十点，我必须走了。”他又重复了一遍，逼迫自己抽身离开。Greg没再试图阻拦他；他只是坐在床上，低着头，盯着地板。

“Greg……”James不顾一切地想要留下来，管他什么后果。他想和Greg挤在这张小床上，拥抱着他度过一整个晚上。他又重新向前迈了一步，但Greg抬头看着他，摇了摇头。

“不，快走，”Greg声音嘶哑地说道，“在你变回南瓜之前，快回去。”【译者注：灰姑娘梗。】

James没明白他的意思，但这不重要了。他转身离去，飞快地冲过走廊，在最下面的一级楼梯上站定，让自己平复下来。他依旧半硬着，感到身上发烫，呼吸沉重。他深吸了一口气，然后尽可能安静地上了楼，走到卫生间，尽可能快地洗了把脸，转身准备离开。

然而Foreman就站在他面前。James瞬间僵住了，直直地看着他。Foreman看了一眼面前的地板，打了个手势，经过了长久的训练，James立刻明白了。他在Foreman的脚边跪下，低下了头。

“现在是十点二十分。你本该在十点之前回屋的。为什么迟到？”

“Sir，我刚刚清洁完厨房的碗柜，我不想留下没做完的工作。”这是他去见Greg之前最后做的事情，那里一尘不染，他很清楚。

“看着我。”

James深吸了一口气，摆出他最完美的表情。卫生间的灯没开，希望Foreman看不出来他刚才做了些什么。他抬起了头。

“我明早会去检查碗柜，希望你妥善利用了这段时间，为了你自己好。至于今晚，既然你不想准时回到Doctor Cuddy好心给你准备的卧室里睡觉，那你就干脆别用了。睡在门外。明白了吗，Jimmy？”

“是，sir。”

“现在去吧。”

Foreman没有给他站起来的指令，所以James只能尽快爬到卧室门前。Foreman又打了个手势，他重新跪了起来，低着头。Foreman没再说一个字，转身回到了自己的房间，随手关上了门，把James留在了他紧闭的卧室门外。

James长出了一口气。除了James没有及时睡下这个最明显的事实之外，Foreman显然没有注意到任何其他的东西。他在门口的地板上躺下。他并不在意睡在门外，连条毯子都没有。这比被Foreman发现他们刚才做了什么会受到的惩罚要好得太多了。

他的手擦过自己的下体，但Foreman的存在让他抹去了最后一点性致，而且在这里试图重新唤起它可是相当不明智的。他依旧能在嘴唇上感觉到Greg。怀抱着前几分钟的记忆，他温暖地坠入了梦乡。


	14. Chapter 14

Cuddy躺回枕头上，微笑着看着Foreman爬上床。

“有情况？”

他皱着眉头，在她身边躺下。“Jimmy上床晚了，说他想打扫完厨房橱柜再回屋睡觉。”

“他还真是大胆，”Cuddy说道，被Foreman郑重其事的态度逗乐了。“我想看你抽他鞭子。”

“我从不鞭打Jimmy，”Foreman指出道。她听得出来，他话里有话， **‘不像你，不得不鞭打Greg才行。’** “他一直很规矩。”

她暗自叹了口气。Eric一直是个典型男人，尽管她就爱他这一点，但他似乎认为既然Jimmy是他的所有物，那么他的行为就会反映出他本人。她以前也见过这种事，男人们把他们的奴隶当做社会地位的象征拿来炫耀。奴隶越漂亮，越懂规矩，主人们就越有面子。但对于她来说，Greg是个工具，很有用，但并不是她自身价值的反映——她的奴隶衣着凌乱，腿脚不便，一脸阴沉，但这不能影响她的才干一分一毫。

“Jimmy **的确** 很规矩，Eric，而且他肯努力工作，我相信那些橱柜肯定一尘不染。”但她也很确信明天早晨Eric一定会仔细检查那些柜子，然后找点什么缘由惩罚Jimmy。

“你也会训诫Greg；别告诉我你认为让奴隶令行禁止不重要。我刚到医院的那天，你就给了他一顿鞭子。”

“是因为他在没有许可的情况下私进病房——这种事情会让他和医院都陷入一堆法律纠纷中。不是晚十分钟上床这么小的事。你怎么跟Jimmy说的？”

“我告诉他今天晚上在门外睡地板。”

“很好，这惩罚既合适又得体——他会难受一晚上，然后得到教训。如果他再犯的话，你可以给他更严厉的惩罚。”

“我只是不想让他染上坏毛病。”

“你是说，从Greg那儿染上坏毛病？”

“我没那么说。”

“就算是也无所谓。我知道Greg不是个好奴隶，但他在过去的这二十年里服侍得挺好，而且还是医院诊断科的顶梁柱，我觉得我能容忍他的一些行为。现在，”她抚摸着Eric的胳膊，更加贴近他，“我们是要聊一晚上奴隶的事情，还是要来点好玩的？”

他看起来还是有点不悦，但之后他的表情和缓下来，把她拉到怀里。“我支持后半句。”

 

Cuddy要去市区另一头开晨会，所以她让Foreman牵着他一脸疲倦的奴隶先走了。她在走之前还有一些事情要料理。

她在洗衣间停下了脚步。“Greg，跟我来。”她没有等他回答，只是径直走开了，当她听到几秒钟后在身后响起的脚步声的时候，不由得对自己微笑了一下。Greg或许不是个能带出去展示的奴隶，但他还是听话的。

她疑心Jimmy昨天晚上上床晚了是因为在和Greg聊天，或者也许不止是在聊天——她也不确定。她看见过他们在自以为没人看见的时候对视的样子，就像把整个世界都关在了外面一样。在她和Eric刚刚开始谈恋爱的那些日子，他们花了不少时间待在一起。Greg比过去这么多年都更安分守己，他原来总会变得无聊，然后找麻烦。在他的腿梗塞之后，更是常常带着一股戾气，有几次他更像是企图自我伤害。她一直在用诊断阻止他沉陷进抑郁的深渊，但她依旧不得不鞭打他更多次。

自从见到Jimmy之后，Greg只挨过一次鞭子，还是在刚见到他的那天。所以，权衡之下，Cuddy还是很愿意看到他对Jimmy有些感情的，无论这感情是友谊，还是超乎友谊之外。但是依旧，这种行为不会被放纵。Jimmy昨晚就有些忘乎所以了。

她引着Greg走到了他自己的小房间里，打开了门。

“跪在门口。”她指示道。他只稍稍犹豫了一瞬就照做了，疼痛让他的表情扭曲着，他沉闷地哼了一声。她翻了个白眼，她很清楚他不喜欢跪着，但她也没觉得这能有那么疼。

她走到床边，掀开床罩。床上并不整洁，但她没在意，只是抬起了床垫。下面藏着两小条巧克力。

“每件违禁品一鞭，”她提醒了他一句。这是规矩中的一条。然后她继续找了起来，尽可能多地把他的东西扫到地上。在她完成搜查工作的时候，她拿到了三本在他的书单之外的杂志，以及一个不值钱的掌机。屋子里很可能还藏着别的东西，但是找到的这些已经达到她的标准了。她让他去拿个垃圾袋来把它们装进去，他回来之后，她让他继续跪着。

她拿起之前留给他的那个小随身听。

“Jimmy昨天晚上回屋晚了，”她说道，把那个随身听扔在了垃圾袋里。“去把这些东西扔掉，然后拿藤条回来，我会完成这六鞭。”藤条是个好选择，能让他清楚地感受一整天。

等他回来之后，她让他脱掉裤子，弯下腰，她迅速地抽了六鞭。他一声不吭地忍耐着，一如既往。屋子里凌乱无比，晚上她会让Jimmy收拾干净的——这时候Greg会被分配到其他地方——保证这两个奴隶都明白了她的意思。

看了一眼表，她让Greg把她的包拿来，到车上去。正好该去开会了。

 

在经年累月的训练下，Greg终于挨过了Cuddy的会议。她今早给他添上的六条鞭痕正让他的屁股火辣辣地刺痛着。虽然她只是个矮小的女人，但她总能让惩罚变得无比疼痛。他在穿裤子的时候向身后瞥了一眼，六道鞭伤鲜红地印在他的屁股上。开会的时候，他除了去干杂活的时候能站起来，其他时候都只能跪在她身边。这些事情加在一起让这个早晨变成了他完全不想回忆起来的噩梦。

回到医院的车程也很不愉快，奴隶束带让他几乎没办法换姿势，鞭伤疼得厉害，他的腿更是让他难受得要死。

至少Cuddy还没发现屋子里藏着的最重要的东西：那台小笔记本还是安全的，他的各种药品存货和一些其他的必需品也还在。最大的损失就是那个小随身听，但是她之前也把它拿走过，有机会的话他大概还是能拿回来的。最让人烦恼的是Cuddy似乎意识到了他才是James晚归的真正原因。Foreman可能会信打扫橱柜那一套说辞，但是Cuddy显然觉得事情没这么简单。通过搜检屋子这件她很少去做的事情，她让Greg明白了她的意图。

放任自己以这种形式被James所吸引，让他变得脆弱了。很久以来，他不让自己去感受 **任何事** ，远离爱情，对任何人都是如此。现在Cuddy又有一件事情可以对付他了，要是想让他行为规矩，她只需稍稍威胁一下James让他离他远点，就够了。

昨晚，当James和他在一起的时候，他真想不计后果让他留下。他不在乎自己会招来怎样的惩罚，但他可能会因此而丢掉他们已经拥有的一切。为了更长远的考虑，他不能让自己再被感情冲昏头脑。他们必须加倍小心——Foreman和Cuddy不会怀疑他们之间有任何超乎友谊的存在，但即使是友谊，在两个奴隶之间也是绝对禁止的。如果他们的主人怀疑他们之间有点什么的话，他们中的一个就会被立刻卖掉。而如果James被卖掉，他就再也见不到他了。只做朋友要比冒那样的险好得多。

他必须在他们独处的第一时间告知James这一切，他很确定他不想这样，但他们没有选择。

 

James叹了口气，随即弯下腰继续干起了活。回房迟到已经是几天之前的事情了，这几天Foreman确保了他晚上一直不得空闲。他现在的任务是把这整所房子里所有的壁板都擦干净，他已经度过了漫长的一天，在医院里的洗衣房里加班加点，在Foreman身边又跪了不知道多久。之后是准备晚餐，在Foreman和Cuddy吃饭的时候匆匆吃了点东西，然后去收拾整理。Foreman和Cuddy在客厅里看电视的时候给他安排了擦壁板的任务，差不多每半小时他就出来一趟，似乎是想看看James有没有在用心干活。Greg在晚饭之后就被Cuddy派回屋里去校对Chase的论文了，James没办法在不经过Foreman的情况下穿过屋子去找他。

在那天晚上的“事故”之后，James也曾经被命令去清扫Greg的房间。Cuddy去搜查了一番，屋子里一片狼藉。Greg没跟他提这个，但James发现那个小随身听，Greg最宝贵的财产不见了。Greg也没跟他提受罚的事情，但从他走路的姿势和他脸上因为疼痛而泛起的皱纹上，James看得出来。Greg为James的掉以轻心付出了代价。

当他们终于设法挤出了几分钟单独在一起谈谈的时候，Greg对他说，为了他们两个人着想，他们都不能再试图冒那种风险在一起了。他担心如果Foreman或者Cuddy发现了什么端倪，James就会被卖掉。James得承认他的担心并非杞人忧天。早在奴隶训诫中心的时候就有两个奴隶在做爱的时候被抓到，所有奴隶都被集合在一起看着他们受罚，那是他们极其少有的停止训练的时刻。那两个人没有被鞭打，因为那会掉了他们的身价，但是他们被重重地打了板子，还挨了藤条，在惩罚结束之后，其中一个人立刻就被带出了中心。在那之后，奴隶们之间的几乎一切肢体接触都被严厉禁止，除非是训练需要。那个留下来的奴隶，后来一直都在训诫所里被单独看管着。

他看了一眼手上戴着的那块廉价手表，已经九点五十了。他站了起来，一只手揉了揉酸痛的后背，然后迅速地收拾起了所有的清洁用品，确保一切都整洁无比。他走到客厅，在门口跪下，双手背在身后。他现在必须每天晚上在回房之前向Foreman报告，确保他没有再晚归。

“Sir，Ma’am，您还有别的吩咐吗？”当他们注意到他的时候，他开口问道。

“活都干完了？”Foreman问道，还在分心看着电影。

“楼下的都清理完毕了，sir。二层的还没有清理完。”

“你可以明天再继续做；早起半小时。”

“是，sir。”

“去再拿瓶酒来，然后你就可以回去了。”

“是，sir。”James走到厨房，拿了一瓶酒和两个干净杯子走回来，但发现Cuddy接到了医院打来的电话。

“东西放下，把Greg找来，你们两个都去门口等着，我们要去医院一趟。”Foreman说道，“动作快点。”

“是，sir。”他连忙快步走到了Greg的屋子里。

Greg正躺在床上，一只手拿着一本期刊，另一只手拿着钢笔。当James走进来的时候，他抬起了头。

“你不能过来，”他看了一眼挂在床对面墙上的钟，“你该迟到了，我们不是说好……”

“不是，是医院出事了，他们要过去。我们得去门口等着。”

Greg坐了起来，摘下眼镜，放下了手里的期刊。

“怎么了？”

“不知道，但是我觉得是大事。快来，我们必须得走了。”

 

到达医院的时候，他们看到两辆警车停在外面，还有一小群人聚在大门旁边。Cuddy走到离她最近的警员旁边，说明了自己的身份，然后他们就一起穿过人群，走到了主要负责的警官身边。Greg看见地上躺着一具尸体，旁边站着两个警员。

“Lundy警探，”那位警官自我介绍道，算是回应了Cuddy的问候。

她看了一眼Greg，还有安静地站在Foreman身边的James，然后重新转向了Cuddy。

“或许我们可以私下谈谈。”

“这事儿明天就会传遍医院的，他们怎样都会听说的。”

Lundy耸了耸肩。“好吧，嗯，死者显然是个奴隶，不知怎么从你们的奴隶病房里拿到了一把手术刀，还在两位护士试图阻拦他的时候刺伤了他们。”

“护士们还好吗？”Cuddy打断了她的话。

“只是皮肉伤。你的急救人员正在护理他们，我们还没询问他们。他挟持了其中一位作为人质，企图逃离。安保人员拉响了警报，然后封锁了医院。显然那个奴隶被困在了医院里，于是自己走到了楼顶，跳了下去。他还差点砸到人行道上的行人。”

“通知了他的主人吗？”

“他的所有者是医院的董事长——一位姓Vogler的先生，是我们在和员工交谈的时候得知的。我们已经给他打了电话，但他拒绝过来，说他之后会处理的，尸体随意处置。”Lundy耸了耸肩，“我们在奴隶项圈上找到了他的身份证明，不需要再确认身份了，但我们需要尸检。”

“我想在你们转移尸体之前先看一眼。”

“可以，”Lundy挥了下手，“就在那边——可不怎么好看。”

“我们是医生，我想我们应付得来，”Cuddy干巴巴地说道，然后走到了尸体旁边。既然他没让Greg留在原地，于是他跟了过来，他发现Foreman和James也站在了尸体旁边。

Lundy说得对。这可不怎么好看。Greg认出了这个奴隶——Vogler在医院四处转悠的时候几次把他带在身边。他只穿着一套薄薄的手术服——奴隶病房里的统一服装——没有穿鞋。他的后背暴露在外，看得出来他最近被狠狠地打过；那些鞭痕一直蔓延到裤腰下。他的项圈依旧牢牢地扣在他折断的颈项上，Greg突然有种冲动，走过去把那东西剪断——至少让他在死后得到他生前无法拥有的自由。

他听到了什么声音，抬头看去，发现James正盯着那具尸体，面色苍白。James Wilson，作为肿瘤科医师，大概见过为数不少的死亡，以及破败不堪的尸体。然而作为奴隶的Jimmy，却并未习惯于此。

“是Jake，”James说道。三双眼睛一齐转向了他。他猛地咬住了嘴唇，显然是觉得自己多嘴了。但之后他定了定神，看着他们说道，“他的名字是Jake。”

“我们需要奴隶登记表，如果你们有的话，还需要他的医疗记录。”Lundy说道，从他们身边走开，对另一个警员说道，“等那两个护士准备好之后，我要去询问他们。之后这个案子会转移到奴隶分部继续审查——他们大概会过来检查你的安保措施。这可是个重大事故，一个奴隶攻击自由人。你也许可以自己先回顾一下医院关于奴隶病房的规程。即便是最温驯的奴隶在受伤的时候也会变得害怕和焦虑，如果你没有照例在病房里约束住他们，现在就该亡羊补牢了。”

“是的，多谢你，警官。”Cuddy说道，声音冷冷的。

当Lundy走开之后，Cuddy看向Greg说道。

“等到尸体被运到停尸房之后，我要你去看一眼。早上会开始尸检，但我想听听你的意见。在这之前，去把他的医疗记录从奴隶病房拿来，复印两份，一份你自己留下，一份给警官。我会给病房打个电话，告诉他们你有许可。”

“我能找到什么？”Greg反问道，“奴隶从房顶跳下去了；死亡原因基本就是这个了。”

“够了，Greg，让你干什么就干什么。你要去找任何不寻常的迹象。带着Jimmy，他能帮上忙，也能防止你自己到处闲逛。别去招惹任何人；今天晚上人们会对奴隶有过激反应。”

她转身走了。Greg也准备走开。他看着James；后者还在盯着地上的尸体看。他用胳膊肘戳了他一下，James抬头看着他，面色苍白。

“来吧，你在这儿看着他也没用，他只会死得更透而已。我们走。”Greg轻轻拽了拽James的胳膊，James终于强迫自己转开了视线，跟在他身边走了起来。

 

在清晨早些时分，奴隶们和主人们离开医院之前，Greg就拿到了那个死去的奴隶的所有医疗档案，包括从他所在的奴隶病房里拿到的住院许可和治疗记录。他迅速地浏览过一遍，然后检视着这具尸体，确认了他的想法。Jake曾经被严重虐待过。他其实并不需要真的确认；他有第一手资料，Vogler能干出什么样的事儿他一清二楚。他也见过Vogler身边的其他奴隶们，和其中几个聊过天。医院里其他的自由人也会私下议论——他对待奴隶的方式比“惩罚”要狠得多，这一点众所周知。起初Jake大概没想伤害任何人，只是想逃走罢了，或者他根本从一开始就是想自杀。除了Jake自己之外，没有人知道他是怎么想的，他也再没办法告诉任何人了。

他发现自己无法入睡；尸体的影像和病房门口的血迹依旧萦绕在他脑海中。他疑心世上会不会有哪个活着的奴隶是没想过逃跑或者自杀的。当你面对着一生的奴役，不可能重获自由的时候，这两个选项无疑都相当诱人。然而每一个奴隶都被植入了一枚显示位置的芯片，项圈上带着跟踪装置。所有逃跑的奴隶都会被很快追踪到，等待他的将是严酷的惩罚——鞭打，囚禁，洗脑。被抓到就意味着你丧失了你设法留存的最后一点自我。所以逃跑者并不多。

盯着天花板清醒地躺了许久之后，他坐了起来，打开灯，重新拿起了那份文件。他看着Jake的医生写下的记录——充其量是敷衍塞责——然后他听到了开门的声音。

James悄悄地走进来，带上了门。

“我睡不着，”他说道，走到床边，在Greg的身边坐下。

“你不该过来，如果……”

“他们都睡了，而且我真的不在乎。”

“James……”

“Jake死了。我其实不认识他；只是问过他的名字，没别的了。也许没有人真的认识他，现在他因为Vogler而死，但是没人会在乎。他们只会把他从人行道上清理掉，却甚至不会问问他为什么要这么做。”他叹了口气，抬手揉了揉脖子后面，好像想要把纠结在那里的紧张不安给揉掉一样。“我一会儿就走。我只是……只是需要和你一起待一会儿。”

James靠近了他。他们的肩膀贴在一起。几秒钟之后，Greg抬起手臂揽住了他，让他们靠得更近了些。他们在静默中依偎在一起。


	15. Chapter 15

Cuddy把脸埋在手里。过去的这几天简直是噩梦，说明无论什么人，即使只是个奴隶，从你的楼顶上跳下来，都能发展成一场猛烈的风暴。到现在为止她已经答复了一个护士公会的代表和几个记者的问话，接了一连串关心（或者八卦）的董事会成员们的电话，招架了一堆刚好“顺便”路过她办公室的医生，还有挥之不去的流言，以及漫天漫地的保险文书工作。那个奴隶已经接受了尸检，尸检结果和他的所有记录都已经移交给了警方。人行道被清扫一新，新的安保规程也运行了起来。

“去给我拿点咖啡来，Greg，再拿点吃的东西，要含糖的。然后去问问Doctor Foreman有没有时间，他可以帮我处理掉一部分这该死的文书工作。”

Greg带着他一贯的纡尊降贵的态度走了出去，她叹了口气，不管她让他干什么他都带着那种态度。一瞬间她真想问问Eric能不能换换奴隶过几天，但很快她就否决了这个主意。她相当肯定那样不会有什么好下场——无论是对Eric还是对Greg来说都是。

两个在事件中受到攻击的护士被许可留院观察一晚，早上的时候就获准出院了。他们受的确实都是轻伤，虽然他们都还心有余悸。护士公会代表扬言要立刻撤下他们所有在奴隶病房里工作的护理人员，直到安保系统全部升级完毕——当然这一点Cuddy已经做到了。现在所有在医院里的奴隶，无论何时，都至少被一条链子锁在床上，门外还增加了一名保安，可以击毙任何未经许可离开病床的奴隶。这些增加的开支会由奴隶的主人来出。几乎没有机构在做奴隶医疗护理方向的事情，而PPTH在提供优良基础护理的同时，费用又很低廉。增加一点是可以接受的。

她和Vogler简单地谈了谈，对于奴隶病房缺乏监管的事情他只是随口一提，而且带着他一贯的高人一等的语气。他还保证自己不会因为财产损失而起诉医院的，显然指望她能对此感恩戴德。

她草草地看过Jake的医疗记录，而且也拿到了Greg的报告——他因为严重感染和重度脱水被送进奴隶病房，而这两个症状的出现是由于他背上和臀部的鞭伤恶化了，又没有得到及时医治。他的手腕被镣铐磨破，生殖器附近还有几处灼伤。她不知道他做了什么招致了这么严重的惩罚；他不是在医院里被责打的，Vogler的奴隶调教师在他被送进病房的时候也没有提供更多细节。他的尸体上还显示了其他的长期虐待的迹象，Greg向她一一进行了描述。

有人清了清嗓子。她从电脑上抬起头，看到一个男人站在她的办公室门前。他衣着简练，但明显带着官僚气息。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”她问道。

男人走了进来，拿出警官证给她看了一眼。“Cuddy医生吗？我是Michael Tritter警探，奴隶事务科的。我在调查您医院里的一场不幸的事故，有一些问题需要询问。”

“没有问题，请坐。”

他坐下的时候Greg回来了，手上的托盘上放着两杯咖啡和几块丹麦面包。他身后跟着Foreman和Jimmy。Foreman注意到Cuddy的办公室里有访客，在门口停下了脚步，但Cuddy招手示意他进来。

“这是Foreman医生，这是Tritter警探，他在调查昨天的事情。Foreman医生是我的二把手。”她对Tritter说道，后者点了点头。

“奴隶们必须离开。”Tritter说道，他尖锐的眼神扫向Greg和Jimmy。“事关机密。让他们等在外面，我之后可能会询问他们。”

她注意到两个奴隶齐刷刷地看向了Tritter，然后又同时垂下了视线。James看上去有些不安，Greg则更淡定些，但她看得出来他也并不轻松。她对他们挥了挥手。

“去到Doctor Foreman的办公室等着。”她命令道。“现在，我能为您做些什么，Tritter警探？”当奴隶们走出去之后，她问道。

“死亡的奴隶在两天前因殴打损伤入院。虽然奴隶训诫的程度取决于所属人的意愿，但是现在的情况，你们也应该知道，虐待和酷刑是不被允许的。严重的惩罚需要做登记，并且在事后进行妥善的医疗处理。法医的意见是，这个案子的界定不明，但她也说了，她认为本案中那个奴隶的主治医师应当向我部汇报虐待嫌疑——你们知道，医生们都接到了通告——以便我们继续调查，侦破案件。然而，没有类似的信息回报。”

“但你也说了，这个案子界定不明。”

Tritter点了点头。“是的，因为这种事情并不是第一次发生了。我们的调查显示，Vogler先生在此前也受到过奴隶虐待的指控。他原来也曾经把奴隶送进这里的奴隶病房。我在调查这些事情的相关情况，以及你的奴隶病房在针对奴隶的治疗措施上是否符合法律相关规定。”

“我想你会发现我们的奴隶病房具有良好的声誉，很多医院都不会费心提供这种设施。”Cuddy靠回了椅背上，直视着Tritter的双眼。

“我敢肯定你是对的，但我的确还有几个问题要问。”Tritter说道。

“随意问吧。”

________________________________________

“你觉得他们在谈什么呢？”James问道，扭头看向Cuddy紧闭的办公室门。虽说他是在压着嗓子说话，但这附近还有不少双眼睛在看着他们，Greg可不想招致不必要的注意——经过了昨天的事情，这些自由人神经过敏着呢。

“说什么都跟你没关系，”他简单地说道，领着James走向旁边Foreman的办公室。很快，他们就不再呆在那么显眼的地方了。

“但是……”

“你觉得呢？某个管奴隶的条子会杀出一条血路，把我们从邪恶的医院主管们的手里救出来？也许还能把我们送到一个专收奴隶的疗养院里？要我说，他们和我们不是一路人，他们也没兴趣救奴隶。不管他们想从Cuddy那儿得到什么，对我们来讲都不会是什么好消息。”

“我最喜欢你的一件事情，Greg，就是你从来都这么乐观开朗。”

“我是个现实主义者，我当奴隶的时候你估计都没出生呢。我见过的够多了。”

他们安全地走进Foreman的办公室，至少阻断了一部分的视线。他抬手按在James的胳膊上。

“你得试着忘了Jake。他已经走了。虽然他不在什么该死的‘更好的地方’，但是至少他不再是个奴隶了。一群自由人在那儿吵吵嚷嚷，但他们并不关心他为什么会在病房里，他们只是吓坏了，因为坏奴隶伤了他们的一两个人。情势可能会更加恶劣——Cuddy已经命令给所有的奴隶病患加上锁链，任何时候都戴着。还有些员工让她不要让奴隶们在医院里‘到处乱跑’，让他们低调点，别在公共场合突然移动。”他急急地说道；他之前也看到过这种事情。

“就好像我们能伤得了他们一样。”James慢吞吞地说道，带着轻蔑的神色。

“是啊，事实上我们能。Jake就做到了。他们大概只能看到他做了什么，你尽管去试着跟他们讲道理吧。相信我，员工们会在看到你的每时每刻都偷眼瞧着你的。在今天之前，你只是Foreman的一个漂亮的小可爱，但现在，他们会看着你，想着你是不是会突然朝他们冲过来，手里还拿着一把解剖刀。”

Greg在Foreman的一把扶手椅上坐下。第一次，他们没有被安排任何工作，他可以高高兴兴地坐在那儿，好好休息几分钟。虽然他们必须开着门，但在Cuddy呼叫他们之前，他们都可以不被打扰。Tritter最后的那句他可能会需要“询问他们”让他有些担心，但他并不想让James知道自己的担忧。他们都不认识Jake，只是知道他的名字，而且他们在那晚也没有接近过奴隶病房。他们是无论如何也不会被牵扯进去的。

________________________________________

Foreman在大概半小时之后回到了办公室，他在快进门的时候看到Jimmy和Greg都闲坐着不干活，不由得皱起了眉头。James立刻从椅子上滑了下来，跪在了地上，但Greg没有动。

“回Doctor Cuddy的办公室去，”他对Greg说道。管教Lisa的奴隶不是他的职责。“既然你们没什么事情好做，Jimmy，你可以好好地打扫办公室卫生，从头到尾，不留死角。如果你做不好的话，就等着挨一顿抽，让你记住自己的任务，然后再来一遍。”

“是，Sir，”Jimmy说道。Greg安静地走出了办公室的门，而Foreman紧紧地盯着他，他没办法看着Greg。

________________________________________

Greg回到了Cuddy的办公室，现在那里只有她一个人；Tritter像是已经走了。他径直走向自己平时站的地方，但她指了指她办公桌前的椅子，说道：

“坐那儿。”

Greg有些惊讶地看了一眼那张椅子；她从没让他在她的办公室里坐下来过，除非他是在做一些文书工作。他也从没坐过访客用的椅子。然而他还是很快地坐了下来，这种命令他倒是不介意遵守。

她站了起来，关上了办公室的门，同时拉上了百叶窗。有一瞬间他以为她想到了那件事，那件她已经很多年没用过他的事，他一下子紧张了起来。但她接下来说的话却让他着实吃了一惊。

“你害怕Vogler董事长。”她直截了当地说道。

他没有回答，因为，他能说什么？Cuddy叹了口气，坐在了办公桌的一角上，目不转睛地盯着他。

“你一见到他就立刻跪下。如果他在场你就会紧张；你并不怕我，或者Doctor Foreman。但他的一些事情让你恐慌。我要知道那是什么。”

“我不喜欢他的鞋。”

她猛地一拍桌子，声音相当响亮。“别跟我耍花样，Gregory。我买了你这么多年了，你在医院里的时间和我一样长。我知道你差不多知道所有的事情。你知道我需要这笔钱修建医院，你也知道我不准备让他一直当董事长。现在，我的医院记录里多了一个死奴隶、两个受伤的护士。我想让他滚出去，所以我要问你一些我用得上的信息。”

他看着她；他和她一样想让Vogler滚出医院，但他不相信她，一丁点都不信。奴隶不可以做出对自由人不利的证词，他在年轻的时候就学到过这疼痛的一课。他转开视线，看向办公室的窗外。花园里开满了鲜花。

一时无话。然后Cuddy叹了口气。“好吧，我想还会有别的办法。只要让Doctor Foreman把Jimmy借给董事长几天——就足有启发性了。现在，回去工作。”

“不！”Greg知道她是在虚张声势，但他情不自禁，他不能让她对James这么做。他的目光重新落在了她的身上，因为她逼着他这样说而感到苦楚不堪。“不，不要把Jimmy借给他，就像你曾经对我做过的事情一样。”他吞咽了一下，又一次看向别处。那已经是一年之前的事情了，但那三天的记忆仍然历历在目。

“在他刚来的时候，我说过他可以在我周末回父母家的时候使用你，好熟悉医院内情。”Cuddy说道，就好像她刚刚才想起来一样。她可能确实忘记了，但他一辈子也忘不了。“他做了什么？我回来的时候你看起来还好。”

他看着窗外的花园。“他知道他不能给我留下永久性的伤痕，或者甚至是看得见的损伤。但他知道……该怎么不留痕迹地伤害一个人。有太多的办法能做到这一点。”他沉默了，他不能告诉她更多。她或许是他的主人，但有些事情仅仅属于他自己。

又是一阵长久的沉默。然后Cuddy按响了她的手机。

“Tritter警探？你现在可以进来了。”

他震惊地看向她。

“Tritter警探正在调查董事长是否在虐待他的奴隶们。你可以把Vogler对你做的一切事情都告诉他。如果你不在这里对他说，他会把你带到局里，我确定那时候你会告诉他的。”

Tritter走进了办公室，视线扫过Greg。“多谢您，Cuddy医生。您是愿意留在这里，还是能让我和Greg单独谈谈？”

“我就把他留给您了。”Cuddy说道，站了起来，离开了办公室。

门在她的身后关上。Tritter坐在了她刚才的位置上，看着Greg，不慌不忙地嚼着口香糖。他伸手从椅子边上拿过了Greg的拐杖，在另一只手上敲了敲，然后指了指自己面前的地板，意思很明确。

Greg只是稍有犹豫，Tritter就迅速地挥了一下拐杖，直接打在了他的右腿胫骨上。然后他又一次指了指地面。Greg咬牙忍着腿上的疼痛，从椅子上站了起来，跪在了Tritter的脚边。

“好孩子。”Tritter用拐杖戳了戳Greg的肩膀。“现在，告诉我他是怎么伤了你的。”

________________________________________

James一直等到凌晨，等他确定Foreman和Cuddy都睡着了，才悄悄溜出屋子，只穿着袜子走下楼梯。在他踏上第一级台阶的时候，他停了一会儿——如果他在这儿被抓到了他会很惨，但是至少Greg不会被连累——但那里没有任何人的踪影。肾上腺素充斥在他的血管里，他走向了Greg的卧室，心跳得飞快，在门上轻敲了一下，然后走了进去。

“你不应该总这么干。”Greg躺在床上说道，侧身往旁边挪了挪，给他空出地方。James高兴地和他面对面躺在了一起，紧紧地贴着他。

令James感到失望的是，Greg是对的，无论是Jake的死、或是Tritter的出现，都没有给他们带来什么变化。Tritter甚至没有问过James，而Greg说他也没有被问过。Vogler牵着他的新奴隶去过几次Foreman的办公室，也提过两次想要交换一晚上奴隶的事情。他第一次提的时候，Foreman直截了当地拒绝了他，这让James感到轻松了不少。第二次的时候，Foreman又加了一句，他更希望让自己的奴隶好好活着，多谢了。这让Vogler一贯和善的表情中闪出了一抹愤怒。

自从Jake死后，James在晚上总是尽可能多地从楼上偷偷溜下来。Greg常常会这么说，但James毫不在意。Jake的死让他意识到，没有什么是必然的、永恒不变的，而他和Greg更是无力决定自己的未来。Foreman可能会离开医院，Cuddy和他可能会分手，他每一次看到Greg都可能是最后一次，他需要这一点点安慰，至少让他感觉对自己的生活还拥有一点控制。和Greg在一起能让他有这种感觉，他觉得Greg也是一样。

他摇了摇头，然后亲吻了Greg，封住了他所有的抗议。Greg有力的双臂环抱住他，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起。Greg的下巴上散布着些许细小的胡茬，擦刮着James的脸颊。Lisa一点都不像Foreman一样，要求他的奴隶光洁漂亮。他不情愿地向后退了退。

“你该时不时刮刮胡子。”他说道——他不能冒险让脸上留下胡茬扎的红印。

“我现在就去，”Greg呻吟了一声，说道。但他根本没有起来的意思，只是伸手把James拉了回来。James躲过了他的吻，转而向下滑去，把Greg的一边乳头含进了嘴里。Greg又一次呻吟起来，一只手插进James的发间收紧。

“你最好停下，除非你想连那个也一起照顾了。”他指了指自己的下半身。

James犹豫了一下；他们从没做过比亲吻更多的事情。然后他伸出手去，握住了Greg的那里。他不想用嘴，跪在Foreman脚下取悦他的那些令人厌恶的记忆依旧挥之不去，但他想这样做，他想让他们两个人都开心。

“James，别……”Greg说道，注意到了他的犹豫。“你不用勉强……”

James抬头看着他，微笑了起来，把自己的内裤拽了下去，让自己抵着Greg的下身，然后轻轻地回吻了他。“我想这么做。这是为我们做的，这是我们的选择。没有人告诉我们要这样做，这就是区别所在。”

他们并没有坚持很久，两具躯体紧紧交缠，急切的动作让他们很快就达到了顶峰。James先缴了械，Greg紧随其后，倒在了他的身上，感到无比满足。他知道他应该起床，回到自己的屋子里。他们的动作很快，很轻，但仍有风险，总是有危险。他希望他可以就躺在这里，和Greg一起入睡，在一个安全而自由的地方，和他一起度过下半生的每一分每一秒。他伸手摸着自己脖子上的项圈，感到Greg修长的手指扣住了他的手。

“不要这样。你无法改变它。不要希求你得不到的东西。”他苦涩地说道。James几乎能看见他曾经的样子，从童年开始，梦想着自由的生活，但梦想从未成真，他最终接受了现实。“从来都不会有改变。”

James摇了摇头——他不接受Greg的悲观主义。自从他成为Foreman的奴隶的第一周起，他改变了那么多。因为Greg，他学会了太多东西，而现在，他懂得了爱情的感觉。或许他也同样教会了Greg何为爱情。

“你该走了，”Greg说道，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。

James坐了起来，穿回自己的内裤，然后站直身子，又弯腰最后吻了Greg一次。

“明天还是这时候？”他走到门口的时候又问道，附上一个微笑。没有等对方回答，就直接走进了黑暗的走廊，很快警醒起来，尽可能轻地快步走去。走上楼梯的时候他顿了一下，仔细地听了听，但并没有听见楼上有任何声音。

他尽快爬上楼，感到极端脆弱。他已经找好了一个借口，但他知道如果他被抓到的话，即便这个借口可以被接受，他也会有大麻烦的。他轻轻推开门，每一丝声响都让他心惊肉跳，然后他慢慢地关上了门，长出了一口气，站在了全然的黑暗之中。

他刚往床的方向走了两步，就听见了开门的声音。他连忙扑到床上，心砰砰直跳，把毯子裹在身上，踢掉袜子，冲着墙蜷起身子，闭上眼睛，试着放慢呼吸和心跳。很可能是有人刚从洗手间走出来，刚才简直是险而又险……

他的屋门打开了，光线照了进来。

“Jimmy，”严厉的声音响起。

他慢慢地翻了个身，眨了眨眼睛，打了个哈欠，做出刚从沉睡中醒来的样子。

“Jimmy，跪下，现在！”Foreman命令道。他跌跌撞撞地爬下床，试着做出全然困惑的表情，在床边跪下，低着头。

Foreman大踏步地走进屋子，环视过一周。

“你出去过？”

“Sir？没有，我睡着了，sir。您刚才叫了我吗？很抱歉，我没有听见。”

“头抬起来。”

James抬起头，直视着Foreman的眼睛，用尽最大努力让自己看起来坦白而无辜。

Foreman抱起胳膊，对他皱起了眉头。

“在我走进来的时候，我期望你能行为得体，而且迅速，而不是就躺在床上。”

“是，sir。”James知道最好不要试图争辩。奴隶没有借口。

Foreman盯着他看了不止一会儿，James屏住了呼吸。Foreman一定是听见了什么，或者是以为自己听见了什么。但终于，Foreman点了点头。

“明早增加一次训练课程；我不会让你习惯慢怠命令的。”他径直走了出去，并没有关上门。

James感到自己在不停地颤抖，一直在望着门的方向。因为Foreman没有关门，他不能把门关上。他跪着等了几分钟，看看Foreman会不会回来，但他没有。于是他重新爬上了床，久久不能入睡。


	16. Chapter 16

Cuddy医生的办公室里挤满了人。Greg一如既往地站在她椅子后面，Foreman坐在她的办公桌对面，James跪在他脚边。Vogler来谈他最近想开始做的一些项目计划，手里照旧拖了个奴隶。James瞥了一眼那个女奴，她跪在Vogler的椅子边上，戴着极宽的项圈，不得不仰着头。她的双手被反锁在背后，项圈上连着一条链子，系在Vogler的椅子扶手上。她一动不动，虽然直直地抬着头，但低垂着双眼。

“您的奴隶好像对我的奴隶很有兴趣，Foreman医生。”James被这句话猛地惊醒；他转头看到Vogler正盯着他看，脸上一副算计的神色。Foreman低头看着他，皱起了眉。

“眼睛看地上，Jimmy，”他咬着牙说道。

James立刻垂下了视线，不安地动了动，意识到了他们审视的目光，以及站在屋子一角的Greg的视线。

“我希望你能考虑一下，这周末把他借给我，我在奴隶训诫方面很有一套。相信这是您的第一个奴隶，Foreman医生？”

James屏住了呼吸。在此之前，Vogler已经向Foreman提了几次这件事，而后者每一次都会拒绝。但他知道，这之后一连几天，Foreman都会对他各种不满意。他给James增加的额外“训练”课程就是证明，Foreman总会觉得他不够十分服从，然后让他的屁股疼上好一阵。自从那晚差点被抓之后，James再也没敢放纵自己早上去找Greg，但这实在是对他耐心的考验，他和Greg住在同一幢房子里，却几乎没有独处的机会。他甚至能感觉到Greg现在就在看着他。

“就像我一直所说的，我没有兴趣把Jimmy借给任何人。现在，我相信您愿意谈谈您想开始做的临床试验？”

James解脱地舒了口气，稍稍放松了一些，依旧紧紧盯着地板。但之后，他听到Cuddy的办公室门开了的声音，以及一连串的脚步声。他小心地抬眼看去，发现Tritter警探和两个全副武装的警员走了进来。

“Edward Vogler？我有充分的理由带走这个奴隶，以及你拥有的其他奴隶。”Tritter把一纸文件塞进了Vogler的手里，一个警员伸手解开了Vogler拴住奴隶的锁链，另一个人拿着一个印有警局标志的蓝色项圈，把那个奴隶原来戴着的项圈换掉了。

Vogler暴怒得跳了起来。

“你不能带走我的奴隶！你是哪儿的人？”

“你涉嫌对几名奴隶的长期虐待，证据确凿。你会有抗辩指控的机会，但在此期间，我们将接管你的奴隶们。在你的住所有一个小队，会带走你留在那里的奴隶。”

一个警员拉着她项圈上的锁链，拖着她往前走；她的双手还被拷在背后。她依旧没有抬眼，但James看得出她在恐惧地发颤。

Vogler试图去追他们，但Tritter拦住了他的去路。

“很抱歉先生，奴隶们在我们的监护之下会很安全的，直到我们的调查结束为止。如果你被判没有资格拥有奴隶，他们会被拍卖，所得财产将在除去一切费用之后，返还给你。”Tritter平静而坚决地说道，“现在，这间医院里还有你的奴隶吗？”

“没有了，这个女的是唯一一个。”Vogler咬着牙说道，“这太荒谬了，你不能带走我的奴隶——我惩罚他们，当然了，他们是我的——我不能容忍行为恶劣的奴隶。那个死了的奴隶跟我一点关系都没有；是医院安保不严，让他袭击了自由人。”他低头看了看手里的文件。“不管是谁说的这些陈述，都是假的。我要知道这个人是谁。”

“这些是我们在这所医院里对你的奴隶——Jake——的死亡进行调查取证的结果。我们也讯问了Cuddy医生的奴隶，他做出了一些不利于您的指控。”他随手指向依旧站在Cuddy椅子后面的Greg，而他似乎早已料到会如此。“单凭一个奴隶的证词当然不能说明什么问题，但参考你的奴隶的医疗档案、以及医院的入院记录，已经足够立案了。政府对于虐待奴隶并不支持。”

Vogler一边看着公文，一边朝Greg的方向走了过去。James挪了挪膝盖，他不喜欢Vogler看Greg的样子。Vogler是个大块头男人，比Greg更高更壮。James抬头看着Foreman，他依旧坐在椅子上，看着Vogler，脸上带着得意的神色——James知道Foreman从来都不喜欢Volger，而且显然很高兴看到他受辱的样子。Cuddy从Vogler面前走开，让Greg直接面对着男人的目光。James看着Tritter警探，希望他能介入干预，但警探只是站在门边看着。

“你告诉他们什么了？”Vogler吼道，他的脸离Greg只有几寸远。“跪下听我说话，奴隶。”

Greg依旧站立着，紧紧抓住手里的拐杖。他没有答话，虽然他迅速地看了一眼Tritter，似乎是在寻求保护一样。James看得出来，他根本没打算动。如果Vogler伤了Greg的话，大概会更加坐实Tritter的案子。

James蹒跚地爬了起来，他紧紧盯着站在办公室一角的那个人。Vogler已经举起了拳头。

“跪下，Jimmy，现在！”他听到了Foreman的命令声，但James无视了他。Vogler挥拳打向Greg，他一下子撞上了墙面，又倒在地上。紧跟着Vogler又是重重的两拳打在了他身上。James冲了过去，挡在Vogler和Greg之间，把他从倒在地上的男人身边推开。

“停下，”他呼喊着，从地上抓起Greg的拐杖胡乱地挥舞着。他感觉碰到了什么，然后他被人一把抓起，一双有力的胳膊紧紧困住了他。拐杖从他的手中滑落，他在Foreman的禁锢中挣扎着，却直接脸朝下被按在了地上。

“够了Jimmy，别动。”Foreman喘息着说道，狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。他的手腕被反剪在背后，戴上了手铐。

“Greg！”James大喊道，根本不在意自己的脸埋在了Cuddy的地毯上。

“没事了，我没事。”他听到Greg闷闷的声音。“安静下来，James。别把事情搞得更糟。”

他瘫倒在了地上，转过头去，看见Greg艰难地蹒跚着，鼻子淌着血。没有人去帮他一把，但至少Vogler已经离开了他，紧紧抓住自己的胳膊。Tritter走了过来，站在Vogler的身边。

“我要把他带走，先生。”一名保安出现在了Foreman身边，弯腰在James的项圈上栓了一根带子，和他的手铐系在一起——有效地避免了他再活动。Foreman拍了拍自己的裤子，站了起来。

“你的奴隶袭击了我，法律上来讲，这意味着我可以将他宣为己有。”Vogler说道，指了指自己胳膊上被James拿拐杖打到的地方。“我要教他学学礼貌。”

“或许你们可以之后再解决这件事情，”Tritter慢吞吞地说道，“Vogler先生，我需要你来一趟警局，就严重虐待的事情回答我们的一些问题，以及一些文书工作。不会占用你太长时间。而在此期间，你在法律上是不能拥有奴隶的，如果你想将那个奴隶归为自己所有，你需要等到结案判决为止。在那之前，我敢肯定Foreman医生会好好照顾他的。”

一时无话。Vogler盯着他们所有人一个个看了过来，最后看向了James，一口啐在了他脸上。

“你是我的，男孩。别以为你能逃得掉。”他抬腿似乎要踢他一脚。

“够了，”Foreman挡在了他前面。“我想你最好现在离开。”

Vogler挺直了身子，整了整衣服。“好，我会离开的。我会走出去，把这个愚蠢的指控消掉，然后回来要这个奴隶。”他对Tritter警探点了点头，“您先请，警探。”他又一次露出了那种圆滑的表情，几分钟前的那阵暴怒消弭得无影无踪。

在Vogler和Tritter离开了之后，Cuddy又重新开始主持大局。她招来几个保安，说道：

“把Jimmy带到禁闭室里去。Greg，到奴隶病房处理一下。”

保安拖着James走了，他的双手依旧和项圈连在一起，在保安拽他胳膊的时候，项圈紧紧地嵌进了他的脖颈。

Greg靠在墙上，弯腰捂着肚子。他的鼻子还在滴血。James对上了他的视线，看到了其中的痛苦神色。

“你们不能把James给Vogler，”Greg说道，他的眼睛一刻也没有离开过James。“他会杀了他的。”

“够了，Greg，这和你一点关系都没有。”Cuddy咬着牙说道，看向另一个保安，“把Greg送到奴隶病房去，如果他不用住院，就把他一起带到禁闭室去。Greg，你可以在那儿再待两天。”Cuddy对Greg说道。

保安押着James往门边走去，他犹豫了一下，朝Greg回望了一眼。Greg对他轻轻点了下头——James不知道他这是保证，抑或警告。

等两个奴隶都被带走、关上门之后，Cuddy重新倒在了自己的扶手椅里面。她注意到地毯被Greg的血弄脏了，她得找时间把它拿去洗。Foreman拉下办公室的百叶窗，锁上了门，然后走到她身边，一只手搭在她的肩膀上。

“唉，我猜临床试验得再等等了。”他故意惋惜地说道，Cuddy笑了起来。

“是的。我要召集剩下的董事会成员，如果我能得到足够的支持，我就能开一次特别的董事大会，把Vogler从主席的位置上赶下来。这是我们摆脱他的好机会。”

“那些都不是什么严肃的指控，最多就是没收他的奴隶而已。”Foreman指出，“又不是说他会被逮捕。”

“我知道，但他的奴隶出了事，他又对Greg动怒，两相结合，我想我可以拿这件事开刀，把他赶走。他显然不是个可以依靠的人。医院不能再有更多的负面形象了。”她用指尖揉了揉自己的太阳穴；她又开始头疼了。“你得联系一个律师，看看你要怎么夺回Jimmy的所有权。”

“Jimmy是在保护你的财产。Vogler可能会严重伤害Greg。”

“不知怎么，我好像对Jimmy在想什么一点都不感兴趣，”Cuddy干巴巴地说道，“你是对的，他们走得太近了。即使Vogler没有索要他，你也该想想把他卖了。这对他们两个都不好，但是我不能失去Greg——他对医院来说太宝贵了。”

Foreman顽固地盯着她。老兄！想想看她可是要拿走他心爱的玩具啊。Jimmy是个好奴隶，或者说曾经是，但外面还有好多和他一样好的奴隶。

“或许你可以在Vogler的指控没有下判的时候就卖掉他。至少你可以拿到一笔钱，而他也不用去Vogler那里了——这方面你可以进行一下法律咨询。”

“在Jimmy遇到Greg之前，他绝对不会做出这样的事来。”Foreman闷闷不乐地指出。是啊，她绝对是要开始头疼了。

“我很抱歉我的医学天才奴隶污染了你那个洗脑奴隶的完美小心灵。但是担心这个已经太晚了。木已成舟。让他们关几天禁闭冷静一下，你也想想你的选择。”

Cuddy只希望在Jimmy被卖掉之后Greg不会崩溃。在他的腿的事情之后，他大概有一年多无法做事，不稳定的时间则更长。几周就已经是他最好的表现了。该死的Vogler逼着他们烦心。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Greg在奴隶病房得到治疗之后，就被带到了禁闭室。他的鼻子断了，肿了两只眼睛；他的脸伤得惨不忍睹。Vogler那几下让他的肋间青了一片，但骨头都没断。他主要在关心James——那个傻瓜现在麻烦大了，而且根本毫无意义。Greg原来也被打过，他也没用James来救他。他很难相信James真的这么做了——在Greg的生命中，从没有人为他这样做过。

有那么短短的一瞬间，他希望自己能和James关在一起。但当然了，他被扔在了另一个空房间里面。他倒在地上，坐了起来，反手抱住自己疼痛的上身。他的后背靠在分隔两间禁闭室的厚厚的石墙上。在他听到保安走了之后，他就敲了敲墙。先是静了一会儿，然后响起了回应的敲击声。他仰起头，想象着James在墙的另一面，做着和他相同的动作。James现在一定吓坏了，肾上腺素的作用褪去，Greg也一样恐惧。

“坚持住，James，”他大声说道，希望那边能听见他的声音，“坚持住。”


	17. Chapter 17

James靠在狭小囚室的冰冷墙壁上，叹了口气。他已经有三天没见过其他人了，至少是他觉得已经有三天了。房间里的灯一直亮着，他在光秃秃的混凝土地上睡睡醒醒，失去了时间概念。

当他和Vogler打架时激起的肾上腺素褪去之后，他吓坏了。他被扔进了这里，只有一点点食物和水。门在他身后砰地关上了。

至少他们卸下了他的锁链和手铐。他在地板上蜷坐成一团，直到他听到走廊里传来了一阵脚步声。当另一个房间的门被开了又关上之后，他意识到那是Greg。可Greg没做错任何事；他本不应该被带到这里的。当他听到Greg敲墙的时候，他回应了他，徒劳地希望他们曾定下什么密码可以互相交流。如果他喊叫的话大概对方也能听到，但这并不明智——他不知道人们有没有、又是如何监控禁闭室的。

他们几小时之后带走了Greg，敲击声消失了。知道Greg没被关太久让他宽慰了不少，但对方的离去也让他感到难过。仅仅是Greg在墙的另外一边这个认知，就能让他不至太过恐惧。

自从他被洗脑、在奴隶训诫中心醒来之后，他还从未像这样孤身一人过。他的每一分钟都经过了详尽安排；他有工作要做，人们总是会监视着他。他单独呆着的大部分时间也是在睡觉，每当度过了精疲力尽的一天之后，他唯一能做的就是瘫在床上，立刻沉入梦乡。

然而现在，在这漫长的不知多久的孤寂中，他看不见任何一个人，没办法和任何一个人交谈，也没有人给他下命令，没有工作可做。这本该是天堂一样的生活，但他却觉得自己快要被无所事事和寂静给逼疯了。而且，就算Cuddy或者Foreman把他从这里放出去了，之后又会发生什么？这也让他时刻恐惧着。他可能会挨鞭子，可能会被送给Vogler，可能会和Greg就此永别。他的冲动行为一定让Cuddy和Foreman意识到了他们之间有多亲密。在他的新生命中，他学会的第一件事，就是永远也不要和另一个奴隶有任何亲密联系。Cuddy和Foreman必定也知道这项禁令，有好几次Foreman都清楚地表示了Greg对他影响不好。他在Cuddy办公室里保护Greg的举动想必坐实了Foreman的所有猜测。

随着时间的推移，他想到，是不是他们打算让他一辈子留在这儿，烂在这个狭小的监牢里。虽然他已经很仔细地算计着吃东西了，但他还是断粮了，水也只剩了一半。装排泄物的桶让整个屋子充斥着臭气。他迫切地想听见什么声音，任何从监牢之外传来的声音，但什么都没有。

他孤身一人，业已被人遗忘。

________________________________________

 

“我不能把他一辈子锁在那里面，”那件“事故”发生三天之后的中午，Foreman对Cuddy说道。他们在Cuddy的办公室里，Greg被派去给他们拿午餐。

Foreman听了Cuddy的建议，去找了个专长于奴隶法的律师来解决之前的问题。律师的意见是，Vogler有正当权利索要Jimmy——这是在奴隶攻击自由人这种罕见情况下的一般处理方式。但有几个问题可以打乱他的计划，包括Vogler曾经攻击过Cuddy的奴隶，而她是Foreman的伴侣；并且Vogler现在正处于因故被没收了所有奴隶的境况下。这位律师建议他们和Vogler和解。同时，他也建议，对Jimmy的惩罚最好不要给他的身上留下伤痕——既然Vogler已经索要了那个奴隶。律师还指出鞭打留下的伤痕会降低奴隶的身价，而且鞭打会在他的档案上留下记录。所以Foreman把Jimmy留在医院的禁闭室内任他受煎熬，等他们和Vogler谈妥了再说。

问题在于，自从Vogler跟Tritter离开离开医院之后，就没人再见过他了。他们本来在等他回医院要求带走他的奴隶，但他那天没回来，第二天也没有。而且联系不上他，他不接电话，打他家里的电话也没有回音。

Greg在家已经彻底没办法干活了，他受的伤让他只能疼痛地拖着步子走路，而且他似乎也是去了一切工作的动力。Cuddy不知道如果Foreman真的卖了Jimmy的话他会成什么样子，或者更糟的，如果他被交给Vogler的话会成什么样子。幸好这段时间他没有病例可看，但她也不能容忍这种情况再持续下去了。

“如果Vogler今天晚上还不出现，就把他放出来吧。他关了这么久，该学会乖乖听话干活了。”Cuddy说道。

“如果我不惩罚他的话，他会以为自己能侥幸逃过这次违规。”Foreman阴沉着脸说道。

“他在禁闭室呆了三天，而他做的仅仅是从Vogler手底下保护Greg而已。我觉得他不会因此而变成连环杀人犯的。再说了，除了鞭打之外，还有别的办法能惩罚一个奴隶。比如取消你之前给他的那些特权。”Cuddy吃了两口沙拉，考虑着眼下的情况，“而且，不管你之后要和Vogler达成什么协议，对Jimmy来说肯定都是一种惩罚。”

“如果Vogler能露面的话，”Foreman说道，“他已经从地面上消失三天了。”  
________________________________________

在Foreman进门的时候，Greg正在Cuddy的办公室归档文件。James跟在Foreman的身后。Greg险些掉了手里的文件；虽然他预料到Foreman最终会释放James的，但他还是没想到会再见到他。在那个监牢里面，三天实在太过漫长，James看上去简直糟透了。他还穿着三天前的那套衣服，看起来也没怎么睡觉。Foreman通常会把他打扮得整洁漂亮，他一直都是一尘不染，胡子刮得干干净净的样子。但现在他的下巴上和嘴唇旁边长了一圈浅浅的胡茬，衣服也是又皱又脏。在他进门的时候，他飞快地看了一眼Greg，但很快就垂下了视线，没用吩咐就跪了下来，像一个彻头彻尾的守规矩的奴隶一样。

“该下班了，”Foreman对Cuddy说道，无视Greg和他自己的奴隶的存在，“这些文件可以留到明天再说。”

“那就该越堆越多了，”Cuddy叹了口气，但她还是收拾起了桌上的东西，Greg拿来了她的包和大衣。他看着跪在地上的James，希望等到家之后他们能有时间聊一会儿。

Cuddy也看向了跪在Foreman脚边的Jimmy。“Vogler那边还是没消息？”

Foreman摇了摇头，Greg的好奇心又被勾起来了。他本以为在这三天里会看见Vogler，而且一直提心吊胆着。Vogler已经要了James的所有权，而且根据Greg的调查，他在这件事里处于有利的位置，即使他打了Greg也改变不了什么。并没有太多法条保护奴隶不被攻击，但有很多条款制裁攻击自由人的奴隶。Vogler的消失让他和Cuddy、Foreman一样迷惑。虽然Vogler的消失无疑对James来说是个好消息，但这不正常。

他和James跟在Cuddy和Foreman的身后一起走出医院。James靠近了一些，在走路的时候，他和Greg的手臂会时不时地蹭在一起。他抬起头，飞快地朝Greg露出一个微笑，一个“我很好”的保证。Greg回应地露出微笑，强压着心底那阵把他永远留在身边的冲动。

________________________________________

“Foreman有和你说过什么吗？”Greg一边帮James做晚餐，一边悄悄问道。

James摇了摇头。“没有，我被带到他的办公室里，他皱着眉头看了我一会儿，然后我们就直接去Cuddy的办公室了。”他一边切着胡萝卜一边说道，“我本来以为会更悲惨，我以为也许再也见不到你了。”

Greg艰难地吞咽了一下，他也有一样的感觉，而且他不是那个被单独关了三天的人。

“Vogler没回来过，自从那天之后没人再见过他。你真是万幸。当时你那榆木脑瓜想他妈的什么呢？”他的语调因为这份担心而变得刻薄起来。

“哦，我在想Vogler打了你，你倒在地上，而且那些人才不会过去帮你。”James的表情阴沉起来，“他打伤了你。”他伸出一只手指，轻抚过他鼻梁附近的淤青。“断了吗？”

Greg向后退了一步，躲开了他的碰触，看向门口。“小心点，他们已经觉得我们‘太亲密’了。”

James露出一个小小的微笑。“嗯，我们本来就是啊，不是吗？”

Greg想到了上次James来他房间的那天晚上。他自己也忍不住笑了。“是啊，我猜你会这么说。但是他们不需要再增加火力了；你惹上的乱子够大的了。”

James点了点头，又回头去准备他的蔬菜了。“所以，如果Vogler不再出现，那我会怎么样？”

“你会当个好奴隶，乖乖夹起尾巴过日子，别再惹人注意了。”

“你觉得Foreman会忘了我打Vogler的事？”

“我觉得Foreman希望他能狠狠地拿藤条抽你一顿。他才不鸟你是不是打了Vogler，但你不是个训练有素的奴隶，这让他丢脸了。他可能会打你，给你点‘教训’。就跟他一贯想做的一样。”

“如果Vogler回来的话，他会把我要走吗？”

“他会试试。我想Foreman会努力跟他斗争的。”Cuddy和Foreman没怎么谈过这件事，至少在Greg听得见的时候他们很少谈。

James把晚餐放进去加热，开始擦台面。一时无话，然后他转向Greg说道：

“Vogler让我去…的那天晚上，你把我弄病了——你以为他会对我做什么？”

“他不会得到你的。”

“但……”

“不，这件事不会发生的。Foreman不会让你经历那些的。”Greg自己都不相信自己说的话，他觉得Foreman并不在乎James会出什么事，但Greg不会让Vogler拥有James。如果真的到了那个份上，他会杀了Vogler，保证James的平安。他知道该怎么做，而Vogler也以为他没有危害——他绝不会坐视不管。

他们把做好的晚餐端到起居室里，Cuddy和Foreman正坐在沙发上看电视。在他们把食物放下，倒上酒的时候，新闻里一个熟悉的名字钻进了Greg的耳朵。他看了一眼屏幕。Edward Vogler被逮捕、推进警车的画面映入了眼帘。

“亿万富翁Edward Vogler今日因不明指控被逮捕，但据称其中涉及包括洗钱活动在内的多重有组织犯罪。今日的逮捕显然是专案组数月的调查中最引人注目的一刻，有理由认为本案的突破点是三日前Vogler因涉嫌虐奴行为被拘捕。有传言说奴隶向警方提供了重要证据……”

屏幕上的播报员继续说着，列举着Vogler的财富和头衔，直到他最近在普林斯顿普雷斯波罗教学医院的董事长职位，但Greg没有再听下去了。他停下了手里的工作，看向James。James也是全然震惊的样子，瞪大了双眼对上了Greg的视线。

“唔，现在我们知道为什么看不见他了。”Foreman说道。

“有组织犯罪，他就是拿那些钱往医院里投的。”Cuddy说道，已经拿起了手机。“我们得赶紧应对，我们要给记者，捐赠者和其余的董事会成员以及各种人打电话。”

Foreman也拿起了手机，注意到Greg和James还站在那儿看电视。

“你们俩还站在那儿干吗？去收拾干净，你已经落下三天的任务了Jimmy，清理完之后就去干活，之后我会检查的。Greg，帮着Jimmy打扫厨房，然后回你自己的屋子写论文去。”

他们急忙走出房间，向厨房走去。他们能听见Cuddy和Foreman打电话的声音。Greg趁机从James那里偷了一个吻，伸开双臂，把他拉进一个温暖的怀抱中，然后很快放开了他。他们不能冒险被抓，不是现在，不是在诸事未定的时候。

“嗯，我猜Vogler不会得到我了。”James说道，脸上绽开一个喜悦的微笑。“我可以和你在一起了。”

或许吧。Greg知道事情会如何发展。Cuddy和Foreman都已经意识到了，虽然James只做了一件危害不大的事情——袭击Vogler之类的——但这是因为他关心Greg。无论有没有Vogler这件事，他们都准备使出什么手段分开他们两个。很可能James之前没有被体罚是因为他们顾忌着Vogler，而现在，想必没有这项顾虑了。一旦他们迫在眉睫的事务得到解决，Foreman就会决定鞭打Jimmy，或者更糟，卖掉他。

“你还是得保持低调。”Greg对他说道，“他们不能知道我们的……我们之间的关系。不许再有午夜拜访。不能再在任何会被人看到的时候有肢体接触。”

“你刚才还亲了我呢，”James说道。

Greg抓了抓头发，他要是秃得更快了那肯定是James的错。“那是因为你是在是天杀的可爱，我没忍住，”他低吼道，“不许再撅嘴了，省得我还想吻你。”

James无声地大笑起来，朝走廊上瞄了一眼。什么人都没有。他飞快地在Greg的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，然后回过头去，尽职尽责地洗起了盘子。

________________________________________

 

之后的几天，Foreman忙得连教训他的奴隶的时间都没有了。Cuddy在Vogler被逮捕的第二天早晨召集董事会，开了个紧急会议。Vogler被全票否决下台，但这挡不住记者们在医院周围刺探情报。Cuddy主持了记者招待会，尽量撇清医院和Vogler之间的关系，然后他们花了整整两天时间来应付员工们所关心的、Vogler的资金会不会撤走的问题。很多医院改扩建的项目已经定下了资金投入，而且Foreman猜想，现在Vogler诸事缠身，等他知道自己被赶出董事会之后，就根本没办法再收回一分钱了。Vogler坚持要做的那些临床实验也被搁置了，所有人都试图做出一副平静而专业的态度，证明‘一切如常’。

他们一直忙到周六才终于让所有事情告一段落，周日总算可以在家里休息一天了。他们的奴隶给他们准备了丰盛的早餐，吃完之后，Foreman把Jimmy叫了过来。

他皱着眉头盯着跪在地上的奴隶。自从Jimmy打了Vogler、在医院里关了禁闭之后，他一直没有过半分行差踏错，而Foreman也一直没有体罚过他。现在Vogler锒铛入狱，而且据说大有要坐穿牢底的势头——如果他不会被判为奴隶的话——所以现在，Foreman可以对Jimmy做任何事情了。只是……事情到了这个地步，他也不想太过严厉地惩罚Jimmy。Jimmy已经明白自己不该攻击Vogler了，但这种行为在相似的情境之下不是不可能再次发生。他能，而且应该卖掉他，但他花了那么长时间把他训练成自己想要的样子，他实在不想在另一个奴隶身上再来一次了——只要Jimmy还有救。

Foreman必须确保Jimmy能够全心全意地专注于他的指令，做好一切能够让Foreman的生活更轻松的任务——就像他应该做到的那样。无论他和Greg之间有些什么，都必须立刻中断。严厉的训诫，排满他日常每时每刻的时间表能够做到这一点。自从Foreman搬来和Cuddy一起住之后，Jimmy有了太多的自由，是时候改变这种现象了。

他让Jimmy跟上来，走到了二楼Jimmy的房间里，让他把床和所有的家具都搬到车库去。等Jimmy喘着粗气、最后一次回到房间里的时候，Foreman让他在门口跪下。整间屋子空空如也，只剩下装Jimmy衣服的一个小壁橱，最下层整齐地摆着他的另一双鞋。屋子的一角放着一张叠好的毯子和一个薄薄的枕头。

“以后你就睡在地板上，门要一直开着，明白了吗？”

“是的，sir。”

“好。”Foreman依旧让他跪在那儿，然后走进了屋子。他检查过所有搬出去的家具，确保Jimmy没在里面藏任何东西。一切正常。现在他走向了壁橱，仔细地搜检所有衣物，那里也是什么都没有。他皱着眉头看向Jimmy。倒不是说他想找到些什么违禁品，但他以为一定会有什么的。他看过的所有的奴隶训诫书籍都说，奴隶们倾向于藏匿一些小物件。可能是因为除此之外，奴隶不能拥有任何可称为是自己的东西，书籍中如是分析。

只有一个地方他还没有检查过。

“脱掉你的衣服，”他命令道，“所有的，包括鞋。”

他先检查了Jimmy的衣服，什么都没有。然后他拿起了鞋子。这就是了，每只鞋里都藏着一张纸。他查看着那两张纸，纸上的每一寸地方都密密麻麻地写满了小字。这些字包括了人类手骨的名称，脑部的示意图，一些医学院常用的帮助记忆的口诀，以及一些字迹难辨的临床常见症状。

“这是谁给你的？”他问道。

“是我自己写的，sir。”Jimmy睁大了眼睛说道。

“你，一个奴隶，也想学习医学？”

“如果我有一些医疗知识的话能够更好的帮助您，sir。”

“就像Greg那样？”Foreman怀疑地问道。

“是的，sir。”Jimmy诚实地看着他说道，但他的身体紧张起来，Foreman觉得，这不止一个奴隶试图更好地帮助他的主人这么简单的事。

“这么说来，如果这些是你写的，那是谁告诉你这些的？”

Jimmy只是沉默地看着他。Foreman叹了口气。根本用不着多想就知道Jimmy是从哪儿得到的这些知识。

“穿上衣服，”Foreman命令道，“我们下楼。这种情况不能再继续下去了。”

________________________________________

 

当Foreman牵着Jimmy下楼的时候，他看到Cuddy正在看一些文件，Greg站在他身边。Greg刚刚把上一个诊断病例整理成一篇论文，这样Chase下周就可以带着它参加在芝加哥的会议了。

Foreman把手里的纸片递给Cuddy。“这是Jimmy藏的。”

Cuddy低头扫了一眼，又抬头看向Jimmy，然后是Greg。

“这是你教他的？”

Greg飞快地看了一眼Jimmy，然后把注意力重新转回她的身上，随意地耸了耸肩。

“至少如果他能分出来心脏和肾脏的话，他在医院里更有用点。是你说的让我帮他安顿下来，熟悉一下情况。”

“是帮他熟悉一下医院的情况，Greg，不是人体结构。教给Doctor Foreman的奴隶任何事情都不是你该做的，也没有人让你这么做，你知道的。”她把纸片递还给Foreman。“这些，还有Jimmy，你想怎么处理就怎么处理吧。我要处理一下Greg。”

Foreman抱起了双臂。“说的不错，但我们需要……”他瞟了一眼奴隶们，这场对话最好私下进行。他正想对Cuddy说的时候，门铃突然响了。

“去开门，Jimmy。”他命令道——这打扰让他恼火不已。他需要和Cuddy讨论一下这个情况，现在看来，他唯一的选择似乎就是卖掉Jimmy，再找一个价钱合适的奴隶。这一次，他要保证他的奴隶绝对远离Greg。  
________________________________________

谈话的中断让James如释重负，但他肯定自己躲不过太久。他就不该留着那些笔记，然而在艰难的一天之后，他总是喜欢把它们拿出来读上一读，感觉它们就像是他和Greg之间、和他自己的旧日生活之间的连接一样，即使他早已不记得那些日子。他差点就要对Foreman吐露自己之前是个医生的事情了。但如果他真那么做，如果Foreman发现了他之前的生活——嗯，James不敢肯定会是个什么结果，但他不能冒这份风险。被洗脑一次就够糟糕的了。

在他刚要开门的时候，门铃又响了一次。他赶紧打开门，看向门外的来访者。

Tritter警探站在门外，身边还有两个全副武装的警员。

“Foreman医生现住在这里？”Tritter一边问道，一边迈步就要走进来。

“是，sir。”

“带我去见他。”

James带着他们回到了起居室，他的脑子飞快地转着。Tritter是因为他打了Vogler而过来逮捕他的吗？他看上去也没有这层意思啊，而且就James所知，那是民事案件，不是刑事案件。也可能他想错了，是Vogler投诉了什么的。

在Tritter走进起居室的时候，Cuddy站了起来，Foreman走到了她身边。James安静地站在一边，尽量离Greg更近一些。

“Tritter警探，还真是意外。我们能帮您些什么？是关于Vogler的事情吗？”

“Vogler的调查和我无关，我是处理奴隶事务的。”

“您没收了Vogler所有的奴隶，调查Vogler的特别行动小组讯问了他们，或许还搜查了他的房子。”Cuddy说道，而James感到自己终于渐渐看明白了事情的经过。Tritter当然并不关心Jake，无论是他的死，还是其他奴隶的治疗问题。他的那些调查都是为达到最终目的而使的手段。

Tritter得意地笑了一下。“Al Capone因为偷税漏税下台了。有的时候最狡猾的罪犯也会犯下愚蠢的错误——Vogler的弱点就在于他喜欢虐待奴隶。那个奴隶的死正是我们需要的催化剂。”

“很高兴我们医院能帮上点小忙，”Cuddy干巴巴地说道，“所以如果不是Vogler的事，我们还能帮您点什么？”

“嗯，我是来见Foreman医生的。您是不是有个奴隶，注册号码是J453667？”

James的心沉到了谷底。他看向站在他身边的Greg，后者也是瞬间紧绷了起来。他们要把他带走了、

“是，他叫Jimmy。”Foreman朝James的方向挥了下手。

Tritter递给Foreman一份官方证明。“我有许可带走这个奴隶。他是因谋杀指控而成为奴隶的，现在这个指控被推翻了——随着对Vogler的有组织犯罪的进一步调查，出现了一些新证据。”

直过了好几秒钟，James慢慢理解了Tritter话语中的意思。James记得Greg曾经跟他说过，他过去被指控谋杀的那个人可能是犯罪团伙的一员。Tritter还在跟Foreman说着什么，但James已经听不见了。他只是惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，直直地看向同样紧盯着他的Greg。

他不是个谋杀犯。他是清白的。他根本就不该坐牢，根本就不该被洗脑。他无缘无故地失去了一切。

“……就像我之前和Foreman医生说的那样，你们可以获得他身价的赔偿。当然你们不会以为一个被错判为奴的人还会继续做奴隶的，是不是？James Wilson医生是无辜的——他应该得到自由。”

“医生？他以前是个医生？”Foreman不敢置信地问道，“Jimmy？”

“是James，”James听到自己这么说道。他的喉咙干涩，他清了清嗓子，又说了一遍。“我的名字是James，不是Jimmy。”他毫不躲闪地直视着Foreman的目光，忽视了对方沉下来的脸色。

“来吧，James。我敢肯定你想走出这个地方，”Tritter说道，他嘴里依旧嚼着一块口香糖。“这里还有什么你需要带走的东西吗？”

James看着他，依旧没能消化所有的事实。Cuddy和Foreman都是一脸目瞪口呆的表情，而Greg则是震惊地望着他。他摇了摇头。除了他穿着的这身衣服，他身无长物，即便是这身衣服其实也不真的属于他自己。哦，还有一些东西。他摊开手掌。

“我要拿走我的笔记。”Foreman还拿着它们，那些连接他和他的过去的纸片。

“把那个给他，拿来他的身份证明文件，然后我们就走了。”Tritter说道。Foreman犹疑地递给他那两张纸，转头去拿身份证明了。James又一次看向Greg。Greg。他这一走，就不得不把Greg一个人留下了。

“我不能……”他如是说道，但他说不下去了。另一个人是如此善于掩藏自己的情绪，以至于他难以再继续下去。

“你得走，”Greg说道，“如果你非要让我踹你出门的话，我会做的。你自由了，James——没有任何事情比这更重要。”

你，James自语道，你比我的自由更重要。他摇了摇头，尽力思考起来。他想让Greg和他一起走，分享他的新生活。但Greg不能走。Greg依旧是个奴隶。

他向前迈了一步，让他们靠得更近，不在乎这间屋子里的任何人。他伸出手臂，把对面的人拉近一个紧密的拥抱之中。两颗心脏跳动的声音相互应和，他倾身向前，在Greg的耳边低语，保证只有他一个人能听见。“坚持住。我会回来的，你要坚持住。答应我。”他感到脸颊旁边对方轻轻的一个点头，然后他退开了，擦干净自己的眼泪。“再见了，Greg。”

他想跟Cuddy说，让她不要把怨气发泄在Greg的身上，好好待他，但这没什么意义——她想做什么就能做什么——他只希望自己补偿给她的身价至少能换来一些合理的对待。

“我准备好了，”他对Tritter说道。Tritter一只手搭在他的肩膀上，准备带他出去。

Foreman挡住了他的去路，他不自在地站在他面前，说道：“我根本不知道你以前是个医生，”他自我防御般地说道，“我也不知道你是清白的。”

James一只手紧握成拳，另一只手还拿着他的医学笔记。他只想一拳打在Foreman那张自傲的脸上，就一拳。但他顾虑着Greg，又放开了拳头。他决不能让另一个人因他而受到牵连。

“但你该知道我是个人。”他温和地说道。

“你是个奴隶。”

James摇了摇头。他是没办法让Foreman明白的。

“请不要挡着我的路，sir。”

Foreman向旁边闪开了一步，James直接从他身边走了过去。

到了门口，James又一次回过头来。其他人都跟着他们走到了门廊处，他的目光最后一次看过Greg。Greg转开了视线。James走出门去，听着大门在他身后关上，不由得长长地舒了一口气。他看向外面的街道，整个人沐浴在阳光中。

“那么，我现在自由了？”

“实际上，得等我们把你的档案交到局里，带你走个过场就好，只用一个小时就可以了。”Tritter说道，他已经在看着他的手机了，以及下一个案子。

“谢谢你，”James说道。

Tritter看了他一眼。“我们也没想到会是这样；我们根本不知道Vogler还会牵涉到加拿大的事务里去。你运气真好，孩子。要是处理得当的话，你能从这件事里得到不少赔偿——一生的记忆可是很宝贵的。享受你的自由吧。”他语带讽刺地说道，就好像这其实一文不值一样。但他错了。

他们坐进车里，James坐在后座上。车子缓缓启动，他又一次回过头去，看向那幢房子。

“我会回来的，Greg。”他保证。

-第十七章完-


	18. Chapter 18

医院新翼的落成仪式——以及焕然一新的普林斯顿教学医院的揭幕仪式——就在明天。一切都已安排就绪，包括接待拍摄医院纪录片的一整个摄制组。Edward Vogler的名字已经从一切的宣传材料上抹去了，就好像他未曾存在过一样。现在，那场事故已经成为了医院历史的一部分，而非招致人群纷纷议论的源头。Cuddy满心欢喜，她敲定了明天仪式的所有程序，签上字，对Foreman微笑了一下。

“庆祝一下吧，Eric，没有你我做不到这一切。”

他坐在她的办公桌对面，放松地微笑起来。这是他的分内之事，她说的也都是事实，她和Eric的合作异常顺利。而找到真爱，和他一同生活，则是她的意外之喜了。

她刚想说我们提前下班吧，就透过办公室的门看到了一个身影。是Jimmy，不，是James，Foreman原来的奴隶。

她本以为自己在很早以前就会再次见到他。他可能会做出些可怜的努力，徒劳地试图买下Greg。然而他一直都没有出现，她自然而然地推想到他可能回到了加拿大，或者离开这里，去到什么他没当过奴隶的地方。他在恢复自由身之后，大概很快就忘了Greg，毕竟他们只是凑巧才走到了一起。

来的可真不是时候，就在他们这一整年的努力工作即将取得成就的前夜。

她看向Greg，注意到他紧紧盯着那个渐渐走近办公室的人。他甚至往门的方向迈了一步。

“Greg，站住，”她命令道，然而他又走了一步，才停了下来。他的眼睛还是紧紧地锁在那个越走越近的人身上。

James根本没敲门，径直走了进来。她站了起来，Foreman站到了她身边。

他看上去和以前不一样了。增了点体重，但并不明显；最大的区别在他的衣着上。Foreman以前总爱把他打扮得光鲜可人，穿着正装衬衫和长裤——就像Foreman自己一样。现在他一身休闲装，而且略显凌乱，绝不像Foreman衣柜里那些衣服一样笔挺。他原来一直刮胡子刮得很干净，现在下巴上一圈胡茬，还微微有点小胡子。他的头发更短了，显得更简洁，而非Foreman喜欢让他留的那种特定的造型。

在他向她走来的时候，她又注意到了一点不同：他显得更高了，步伐更加自信。他毫不躲闪地直视着她的双眼，不再看着地上。他没有和她或者Foreman握手，但他朝Greg露出一个温暖的微笑，对他点点头。

“Hi，Greg，”他说道，“好久不见。”

“James，”Cuddy抢在Greg说话之前说道，“我们正要下班。有什么能帮到你的吗？”

James脸上的微笑消失了。他转向了她。

“那，我们就省了客套话吧？很好。你知道我为什么来。”

“我假设你有一些不切实际的幻想，想要从我这儿买走Greg，”她耸了耸肩，“不好意思，他是非卖品。”

James轻笑了起来。“哦，我不想买走他——他是个人，不是件家具。我要你释放他。”

一阵静默，Cuddy不可置信地摇了摇头。

“我说他是非卖品，你竟然以为我会释放他？这太荒谬了。他从十二岁开始就成了奴隶，跟了我这么久，我怀疑他就算自由了都不知道要干什么。”

“哦，我想他总有办法适应的，”James扭出一个毫无笑意的笑容。“我就做到了。”

“我看你没有，如果你觉得这能行得通的话。现在，就像我说的，我们要走了。明天还有重要的事情要做。”

“是，我听说了。揭幕仪式。拍纪录片。摄制组马上就到。宣传力度挺大。好巧不巧，我的事情也被报道了——我肯定你听说了。”

是的，之前新闻里提到了一个因错判的谋杀案而成为奴隶的无辜人。媒体没有披露他的名字或者任何细节，但他们都知道这是谁。

“没有我的同意，他们不能公开我的名字。到现在为止我还没有点头。我和好几个想了解我的故事的知名人士打过交道。你知道，关于我的奴隶生涯，我是如何被训练的，我做过什么，我的主人是谁，诸如此类的事情。那些小报就更感兴趣了——他们总是喜欢精彩的奴隶故事。”

Cuddy看了一眼Foreman，他看起来有些担心。他是个骄傲的男人，最不希望自己的名声被小报抹黑。

“你在这里受到了很好的训练，”Cuddy说道。

“那是你的观点。我的屁股可不是这么认为的。”

“那时你是个奴隶。无论是我们，还是这家医院，都不会因为我们遵照对待一个奴隶的方式来对待一个奴隶。”

“的确，”Wilson同意道，“但公众们总没有太多的机会听到真相啊，比如说身为一个奴隶到底意味着什么。而我一开始本来就不该成为奴隶，这个事实可是能博得更多同情心的。我可以告诉他们，我被命令每天早上跪在Foreman的脚下给他口交；每天晚上睡在洗衣机旁边的旧毯子上可能也是个好故事，或者我也可以告诉他们我要一天工作十四到十六个小时。每一天。”

他思索着说道。“是啊，我想我可以拿那些事情做不少文章，反正我也不会有什么损失。但我真正想告诉公众、告诉你们的那些有钱的赞助商们的是，关于你们的‘诊断科’的故事。我在想，如果医学委员会知道，真正做出诊断的其实是一个没有行医执照的医生、一个奴隶；而那些所有署名Chase医生的期刊文章，实际上都出自Greg之手，他们会怎么做？如果我们再深究下去，Cuddy医生，在你读医学院的时候，Greg又帮了你多少？你又有多少论文是他代笔的？”

她随着他的目光看向Greg，后者依旧拄着他的拐杖，安静地站在办公桌后。Greg咧嘴笑了起来，显然在享受着她的窘况。然后，James的注意力又一次转回了Cuddy的身上。

“那么，我可以讲讲这个故事，就在今晚，对着摄像机镜头。也许我还会小小地哭一场呢——那一向很管用。你觉得他们知道了这些事情之后，你明天的仪式会变成什么样？”

Cuddy沉默地瞪着他。他是对的，当然了，她决不能让Greg的这部分情况泄露出去。不是现在，不是医院刚刚扩建完成的时候。Vogler的事情刚刚平息，医院受不起再一次的丑闻打击了。而且他的指控会让她和Eric蒙羞。他已经占定了赢面。

她看向Foreman，从他耷拉下去的肩膀看来，他也同意了她的想法。她要失去Greg了——但也许她还能挽回一点损失。

“你可以买下他——一百万刀。我肯定你的赔偿金比这要多。”

James又一次微笑起来，完全不带笑意的那种。

“比这多多了。但我不会买他的。我已经告诉过你们我要什么——就在今天，释放Greg——否则我就去见媒体。”他瞪着她，甚至连友善的态度都懒得假装了。

他孤注一掷了，她想到，而且这不是虚张声势——他赢定了。James没有给她任何选择的余地。

“你没理由让我把这么贵的奴隶拱手相送。”

“你从他身上榨取了二十年的劳动成果；无论你母亲花了多少钱买下他，这都足以数十倍偿还了。难道你的医院声誉这么依仗一个奴隶的工作？”

她靠在了桌子上，假装在考虑，但她实在已经没什么路可走了。她最后努力了一把。

“我没时间做这些，我需要几天时间。”

“不。现在就开始，如果你不做的话，我就出去见媒体。”

她输了。不管她会不会这样做，她都会失去Greg——这件事之后，Greg不会再在这里工作了，而如果James把他的威胁付诸行动了，她失去的会更多。她又看了一眼Foreman，后者耸耸肩，摇了摇头。

“好吧——我猜你都计划好了？”

“我的车就在外面；我们可以直接去警察局，让他们完成文件证明。如果Foreman医生想一起来的话也可以，但Greg要和我一起坐在前面。”

她本想再争辩两句，但最终还是摇了摇头，决定越快摆脱掉这件事情越好。明天是个大日子，但现在，没有奴隶给她帮忙了。  
________________________________________

Greg想起了多年之前他的父亲把他卖给奴隶贩子那天的场景。而现实中，一个警官递给Cuddy一叠文件，一边看着她签名一边说道，签完字就不能再反悔了；到时候，这个奴隶，Greg，就拥有了一个自由人的所有权利。他问她这么做是不是被迫的，她瞟了一眼James，但还是肯定地说，没有。

等她签完所有的文件之后，那个警官整理好所有的文件，不紧不慢地把最上面的那张递给她。

“让他在这儿签名，如果他会写字的话；要是不会就让他按个手印。他应该看一遍这个，但是我还没见过奴隶反对被释放的呢。倒不是说有多少奴隶能得到这个待遇。你还真是慷慨。”

Greg差点冷哼一声，但他看了一眼James，又忍住了。James不动声色地仔细观察着一切，但Greg看得出来，在他的平静外表之下，他紧张得快要爆炸了。

Cuddy把文件递给Greg，他通览了一遍之后，就迅速地签上了字，但之后他又想了想，继续写上了自己的全名。Gregory John House。

“好了，完成。恭喜你。”警官说道，接过他手里的表格，甚至没再多看他一眼。“你现在是个自由人了。”他看向Cuddy，“你带了他项圈的钥匙吗？”

她在自己的手包里摸索着，然后拿了出来，朝他走了一步。James挡在了她前面，从她手里接过了钥匙。

“我来。”

他走了过去，站在Greg坐着的椅子后面，抬手放在了他的后颈上。他轻轻拨开Greg的头发，很快找到了钥匙孔，顺畅地打开了锁。他把拿下来的项圈重重地扔在了桌子上，另一只手摩挲着Greg的肩头。

Greg看着桌子上的那个皮革物件。自从从十二岁他的父亲给他套上了第一个项圈之后，他就一直带着项圈。他抬手摸了摸自己的喉咙上的疤痕，又放下了手，注意到它在微微发颤。

James走到他身前，指了指自己的脖子。“印记会随着时间而消退的。来吧，我们走。”

他们向来路走去。Greg忽然停下了脚步，他不知道之后该做什么。James站到了他身边。

“我敢肯定你能找到回医院的路，”他对Cuddy说道，“Greg和我有很多事情要抓紧办。”

Cuddy翻了个白眼，但之后她看向了Greg。

“我们可以聘用你到PPTH来做顾问。你会发现自己需要钱，如果你需要的话，就到那儿找我——我们毕竟互相认识很久了。而且可能也没有第二家医院会雇你。”

Greg险些大笑起来。他宁可下半辈子扫大街，也不愿意再靠近那所医院。如果Cuddy和Foreman就此在他的生命中消失，他死的时候可能更开心。

“来吧，Greg，我们走。”James说道，轻轻碰了碰他的手。

“等等。有件事我想做好久了。”Greg说道，张开手臂环抱住了James，轻轻地在他的双唇上印下一个吻。这是一个温和的请求，James先是有些震惊，然后开心地笑了起来，回应地加深了这个吻。就在人行道上，在Foreman和Cuddy的面前。

当他们终于分开的时候，Greg回头看向Cuddy，她瞪大了眼睛，僵在原地。Foreman则看起来快要中风了。

“哦，你知道起居室里有个沙发吧？你可能会想换掉它。我们每天晚上都在那儿办事儿，在你们两个睡了之后。James有点……太热情了。”Greg假笑了一下，“那儿有点……液体，如果你明白我的意思的话。”

他转身走向了那辆车，右手撑着拐杖，James站在他的左边，靠得很近。他们的肩膀一直贴在一起。

他再也没回过头。  
________________________________________

James只开过了几个街区，就路过了一个公园。

“停车，”Greg说道，盯着外面的那片绿意。“我要——”

他说不清楚自己到底要做什么，但James没有丝毫迟疑，他停好了车，两个人一起走了下来。Greg一瘸一拐地慢慢走过公园中间的野餐桌，坐在了木质座椅上，注视着公园里快活的人群。

“我之前总坐在医院房顶上，看着这个公园，想象自己是个自由人。”他又摸了摸自己的脖子。James的手覆在了他的手上。

“你现在自由了。再也不会变了。”

“我不知道自己还会不会过自由的日子。”

James微笑了一下，有些感伤。“要花些功夫适应，但这很容易，而且这比另一种生活强他妈的太多了。人们不知道……他们不知道要感激自己拥有的一切。”

Greg看着他，手里摆弄着自己的拐杖。“你这一年都做了什么？他们能……他们有把你过去的记忆还给你吗？”他艰难地吞咽了一下。如果James想起了自己过去的生活，也许他会想回到过去，回到Holling之类的什么人身边。但他不可能去阻止他得回以前的记忆——James失去了这么多。

James一只手插进发间，眼神飘远。“我做了一段时间的治疗，强化治疗。他们试着把深层记忆找回来。这是个实验疗法——又不是说他们有很多逆转洗脑的机会来练习。很困难，我只能记起一些片段，总是些坏事，坏事是最深的记忆。我不明白。每次疗程只能让我越来越迷惑，每次都会让我难受一阵子——身体上的，我会有几天偏头痛。最后我放弃了治疗。现在我记得一点，也许，以后我会慢慢自己想起来——也许不会。”他耸了耸肩。

“你见过自己的家人了吗？”

“是，去见了爸妈还有一个哥哥。那……还好。他们都挺和善的。我几乎记不得他们了，所以我们也没聊太久。他们有点尴尬——就好像不知道该说什么似的。他们一句都没问过我当奴隶的时候的事情。”

James低下头，双手扭绞在一起。

“对不起，我过了这么久才去找你。我希望你不会以为我把你忘了。我每天都在努力，都在谋划——我绝不能冒一点失败的风险。明天的事情是最好的契机。我的补偿金上个月就到了。”  
“我知道你会来的，”Greg说道，他也的确是这么想的。在这几个月中，他从未怀疑过James，这是支撑他继续下去的动力。他努力让自己不要这么郁闷矫情。“你有钱，但是一个子儿也不拿出来买我，吝啬鬼。”

“我不想买你，”James简单地说道，“那样不对。我要Cuddy放了你。但那些钱是备用计划。如果她没被我唬住，那些钱就是她的了；只要能看到你平安，我可以放弃一切。”

Greg大笑起来。“我真希望能告诉Cuddy她本来能从我身上大捞一笔的，看她得气成什么样。”

James也笑了起来。“我想你已经报了仇了。想想看他们回家就得把那沙发烧了。”

“如果你一早通知我的话，我没准还能给他们留下点恶心的小惊喜。”

一时无话。Greg能感到昔日的沉重笼罩在他们的身上。

“来吧，一会儿就该天黑了。”James说道，打破了僵局。Greg感到胃里绞成一团，他有些迷失了自己的位置。在这世界中，他孤身一人，而且不像James一样，他一分钱都没有。他已过不惑之年，又有腿疾，时刻感受着疼痛，还曾经是个奴隶。人们不会抢着雇他的。

James站了起来，但Greg依旧坐着。他注视着远方的地平线。James低头看着他，有些急躁。

“Greg？我知道你有很多需要适应的，但你也不能在这儿坐一整天啊。”

“我们要去哪儿？”

“回家。从这儿要开车二十分钟才到，但我觉得你不想再看见医院了。”

“是你家。”

“我想，”James停了一下，有些紧张。“我希望那可以成为我们的家，但我并不强求。你看，我知道我们之前差不多是在一起了。但是既然你现在能自由地做出选择了，你的感觉可能会和以前不一样。我不想让你感觉不自由。公寓里有两间卧室，你随便在那里待多久都好，歇歇脚什么的。我手里的钱不止够用，一半归你——你可以去任何你想去的地方，找个地方安顿下来。我不想让你觉得我剥夺了你的选择。我永远不会这样做。”

“但你现在还想和我在一起？”Greg问道，他几乎是屏住了呼吸，等待对方的答复。

“我当然想了，你这傻瓜。我想和你共度余生——如果你也想的话。我们可以从头开始，Greg，从今天开始。我们可以做自己想做的一切。”他向Greg伸出手去。

Greg握住他的手，撑着拐杖站了起来。他环顾四周，深深地呼吸着新鲜的空气。天色渐暗，但他还能清楚地看到James。

“那，我们回家吧。”

 

-全文完-


End file.
